The Voice of Reason
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A voice is niggling in Bella's head...it's the voice of reason. Set in Eclipse AU. I wrote this after watching 'The Host' on television. Now on temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-this crazy scene popped in my head when I was watching 'The Host' on television. Set in Eclipse AU.**_

It started so subtly that at first Bella didn't notice the signs. Occasionally she would hear a little voice at the back of head, whispering, too quiet to be really heard. But as more time passed the voice got more vocal, it increased in volume until Bella could no longer ignore it. The first time it really made an impact was when she was spending the evening with Edward in her house, studying. Exams were coming up and the pressure to get good grades was strong. She so wanted to impress Edward. She felt she was lacking in so many areas, that she was determined she could show him that in this one thing she could shine.

"I don't understand how you can read this, Bella." Edward was looking at her notes in disapproval. He shook his head, sighing. "Your writing is illegible."

"I was rushing." Bella hung her head in shame. It wasn't the first time he had been critical over her writing. She wasn't a vampire, she couldn't write as fast as he could.

"Well at least you can borrow mine." Edward passed her his perfectly written notes.

" _Tell him where to shove his notes."_ The voice suddenly boomed in her head. _"Preferably up his chilly ass."_

"No." Bella said aloud without thinking.

"No?" Edward frowned, thinking she was speaking to him. Bella had never said no to him once throughout their entire relationship. It was disturbing. "This is an important exam, Bella. You need to be prepared. I am simply offering my assistance." He lectured her.

"I wasn't talking to you." Bella said hastily as she tried to explain her momentary lapse.

" _Yes you were talking to him. It's about time you said no to the controlling prick."_

Bella rubbed her forehead as she tried to ignore the voice. What the hell? The pressure to prove herself worthy was stressing her out so bad she was now hearing voices.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward ducked his head and peered at her pale face. "You do look peaky. Perhaps I should do your homework tonight. I can copy your writing." He looked with distaste at her hurried scrawl.

" _There he goes again taking control. Are you going to let him? Huh? Are you?"_

Bella shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to stop herself answering the sarcastic voice inside her mind. She tried to breathe deeply as she fought the panic welling up inside. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy." She repeated like a mantra in her head.

" _No one said you're crazy, girl."_ The voice answered Bella's inner thoughts. _"Certifiably insane, maybe. You are dating a blood sucking leech after all. I mean what sane person does that."_

Bella's eyes shot open. She raised her head only to find Edward looking at her curiously. His brow was furrowed and he had that exasperated expression on his handsome face which indicated he was trying to read her mind. Bella was glad that he couldn't. Jeez, if he knew the crazy things that were going on in her head he would have her straight down the hospital to see Carlisle for a psyche test.

" _I'm not crazy."_ The voice declared stoutly. _"I am the voice of reason."_

"Oh god." Bella mumbled. She smiled sheepishly at Edward. "You know I do feel a bit under the weather." She said to him.

" _Liar."_

"Shut up." Bella hissed.

"What did you say?" Edward questioned.

" _Give him the proverbial finger."_ The voice laughed.

"I'm going to lie down, Edward. Um…I'll see you later. Bye." Bella stood up and tried to flee the room, but she ended up tripping over the chair.

" _Nothing like a graceful exit, girl."_ The voice's tone was full of sarcasm.

Edward was by Bella's side in an instant. He steadied her before putting his arm around her waist. Bella shivered at his touch.

" _Eww…how can you stand it?"_ The voice cringed. _"His fingers are all clammy. Get off, creep."_

"He is not a creep." Bella had meant to answer the annoying voice in her head but the words came out of her mouth instead. She clamped her hand over her mouth as her cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment. She gazed at a disgruntled Edward apologetically. "I wasn't talking to you." Her voice was muffled as she spoke through her splayed fingers.

"Then who were you talking to?" Edward asked indignantly. He let go of her waist and stood stiffly in front of her.

"No one." Bella mumbled.

"You really do need that lie down." Edward peered into her face with his golden brown eyes. "Come on I'll escort you upstairs and perhaps later we can take you to see Carlisle."

" _Not Count Dracula!"_ The voiced wailed in mock horror. _"He'll have you strapped to a gurney so he can begin the bloodletting faster than you can say one of your holy crows."_

Bella's head was reeling. She leaned on Edward as he half carried her up the stairs, all the while trying to ignore the voice which was getting louder and louder in her head.

* * *

At last he was gone. Bella sighed in relief. It wasn't that she didn't want Edward there but his constant scrutiny could be tiring. She had lain on her bed pretending to sleep for hours. He lay beside her, his cold arm cradling her against his cold chest as he kept a constant vigil over her. Every time she shifted, fidgeted or breathed too fast, Edward was there, his expression full of concern, his eyes anxious. As the minutes ticked by excruciatingly slowly the annoying voice kept up a stream of profanities, pushing, urging her to kick Edward out of her room so she could rest in peace. Peace! That was ironic. There was no peace now.

" _You need to grow a back bone."_

"Leave me alone." Bella hissed angrily.

" _At last you show some spirit."_ The voice sneered. _"Why didn't you show some of that spunk earlier?"_

"My relationship with Eddie…Edward is none of your business." Bella spat. "Get out of my head."

" _No can do, girlie."_

Bella groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'm going mad."

" _You're not wrong there. But don't worry I'm here to put you back on the straight and narrow."_

"Who the hell are you?" Bella asked aloud as she took her hands away from her face. She glanced around her bedroom nervously as if expecting the ghost of Christmas past to come out of the shadows and bite her.

" _I told you."_ The voice sighed irritably. _"I'm the voice of reason. Don't you remember anything I've said?"_

"This isn't real." Bella shook her head trying to clear it. "I'm just stressed that's all. You don't exist. I'm fine."

" _Oh god."_ The voice drawled. _"Have it your way, girl. Pretend I don't exist. But you can't get rid of me. I'm here to stay until the job is done."_

"I'm not listening. La La La…." Bella put her hands over her ears and sang loudly to drown out the voice. It would work. It had to.

* * *

Bella was a nervous wreck. Days had gone past and she was still hearing the voice. It had gotten her into heaps of trouble. Right now she was serving her third detention of the week after accidentally calling Mr Varner a rude SOB. The words had slipped out of her mouth by accident as she answered the voice which was jeering at her to call the teacher out on his bullshit. It had been mortifying. The look on Edward's face had to be seen to be believed. He was disgusted with both her foul language and her unruly behaviour.

"I refuse to keep you company this time, Bella." He had scolded her like a two year old. "Perhaps being alone will give you time to think. You have been acting out all week. I just cannot understand what has gotten into you recently. I will pick you up after you have served your time." He made it sound like a prison sentence.

Bella sat at the back of the room with the other delinquents as she tried to avoid Mr Varner's eye as he stared at her penetratingly. She was one of the good girls. His disappointment in her could not be denied. Bella sighed as she looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She was supposed to be writing a two thousand word essay on the… she couldn't remember what. She scowled as she screwed up the paper. Bella had a sudden urge to lob the rolled up paper at Mr Varner's head, but she couldn't risk it. So far Charlie was in the dark about her move to the dark side. If she caused more upset Mr Varner might make good on his threat and ring the police chief. Bella didn't want that. She unscrewed the paper and smoothed it out.

" _You could always just walk out."_ The voice suggested easily.

"I'm not listening to you." Bella mumbled under her breath.

" _He can't keep you here."_

"He's the teacher." Bella pointed out sarcastically. "He's in charge."

" _He's just a man."_ The voice continued sardonically. _"A man with very bad breath I might add. Eww…"_

Bella giggled despite herself. It was true. Mr Varner did have bad breath. He was forever sucking on peppermints to try and cure it but to no avail. "Is there something you find amusing, Ms Swan? Would you like to share it with the rest of us?"

Bella blushed. "Um…no." She muttered.

"I didn't quite hear you." Mr Varner stood up, popping a mint into his mouth and chewing on it as he spoke. "Why don't you stand up and let us all know what you find so funny about detention?"

" _Tell him you can't breathe the same air because his breath stinks."_

"No." Bella was aghast.

"NO?" Mr Varner's expression darkened. "Are you refusing to do as you're told, Ms Swan?"

"No." Bella replied in a small voice.

"Speak up." Mr Varner demanded. The other teenagers in the class snickered. The teacher began to play up to them, determined to show Bella who was the boss. "Stand up, Ms Swan, and tell us what you find so funny."

" _Don't put up with his crap, girl."_ The voice urged Bella again. _"Stand up for yourself."_

Bella scraped her chair back and stood up on wobbly legs. Her skin was on fire with embarrassment. "I wasn't laughing." She mumbled.

"Really?" Mr Varner spat sarcastically. "Come now, Ms Swan. You can do better than that. Has the cat got your tongue? Mmmm…."

"Don't speak to me like that." Bella squeaked. The voice in her head made a choking noise. Bella could envision the eye roll it was making. She was giving the voice eyes now. Jeez, she was definitely losing it. Mr Varner continued to jeer at her. The class laughed, joining in. Bella thought if her skin got any hotter it would combust. This was what it must feel like for Jacob when he was about to turn wolf. Thinking about her erstwhile best friend gave Bella confidence. She hadn't seen him properly since Edward had come back into her life. She had tried to call him but he refused to speak on the phone, instead they had been exchanging hand written insults to each other via their fathers.

"Well it seems as if Ms Swan has turned mute." Mr Varner raised his hands as if playing to his audience.

" _Say it, say it, say it."_ The voice chanted in her head.

Bella was bursting to speak. The other teenagers laughed louder as they continued to enjoy the show. Detention was boring at the best of times so they decided to milk this one for as long as they could. They began to jeer and shout names at Bella.

"Alright, you want to know the reason I was laughing." Bella couldn't hold it in any longer.

"And why is that?" Mr Varner pulled another mint out of his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Because your breath reeks so bad that I can't breathe the same air." Bella said loudly.

Silence.

* * *

Bella's ears were still ringing from the principal's ticking off. She had really done it this time. Charlie was going to be notified about her bad behaviour. It wasn't going to be tolerated. The dreaded word suspension was mentioned. Edward would be livid. Charlie would be mad. Her life was going to hell and it was….

"ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bella yelled at the voice in her head. She was standing in the parking lot with a letter to Charlie held tightly in her fist.

" _Don't blame me."_ Said the voice of reason. _"I didn't make you do anything."_

"You told me to say it." Bella replied in disbelief.

" _Maybe, but it was your choice to follow through."_ The voice pointed out reasonably.

"But, but….ugh!" Bella screamed and chucked the letter to Charlie on the ground. She jumped up and down on it like a five year old, crumpling it into dust. "I hate you, you stupid voice. I hate you. You're not the voice of reason, you're….you're the voice of…DOOM!"

" _Yawn."_

"Dammit." Bella scowled as she realised what she was doing. She needed to take control. She was losing it. "Now look what you made me do. I was supposed to give this to Charlie."

" _Tsk…how old are you again? I have never had the indignity of being stuck in such a childish brain before."_ The voice yawned again as if it was bored _. "You really need to learn to grow up."_

"Piss off." Bella snapped.

" _Gladly."_

"Good." Bella huffed. The silence was deafening. She heaved a sigh of relief. _Blessed silence_. She looked at the ground. The letter to Charlie was definitely not salvageable. Her father was going to pitch a fit. Edward would be even worse. Bella didn't think she could endure another lecture from him or endure his sickening disappointment. Ugh. What was she supposed to do now?

" _Call Jacob."_

"I thought I told you to piss off."

" _Just stating the obvious, girl. There's no need to be rude."_ The voice sniffed indignantly.

"Whatever." Bella muttered. She bit her lip pensively as she considered the voice of reasons idea. For something that was supposed to be steering her in the right direction it had gotten her into a whole heap of trouble. Could she really risk taking its advice again?

" _You know you want to."_

"Fuck off."

" _Language, Ms Swan."_ The voice imitated Mr Varner's sneering tone to perfection.

Bella couldn't help the wry smile crossing her face. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and pulled up Jacob's number. She knew he would ride to her rescue even if he was mad at her. He answered on the second ring. "Go away."

"I need help." Bella said quickly before he put the phone down.

"Call the leech."

"I'm calling you." Bella replied in her softest tone. She knew it would make him melt. "I need my best friend, Jacob."

"Dammit, Bells." Jacob grouched. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school parking lot. Can you pick me up?" Bella begged.

"I'll be there in ten." Jacob muttered. "Don't move."

"I won't. I promise." Bella smiled as she ended the call.

" _Do you even realise what you're doing right now?"_ The voice questioned innocently.

"Freezing my ass off in the rain." Bella retorted.

" _No, you're smiling."_ The voice of reason said softly taking Bella by surprise.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Two**

Jacob was as good as his word. Ten minutes after Bella had made the call she saw the familiar red of the VW Rabbit as it pulled into the parking lot. She couldn't hide the joyful feeling in her heart as the car pulled up beside her and Jacob got out.

" _Phew…he's hot!"_ The voice whistled appreciatively in her head.

"Of course he is." Bella said under her breath. "He runs at 108 degrees."

" _I'm not talking about his temperature_." The voice continued dreamily. _"Are you blind or just plain stupid?"_

"Shut up." Bella hissed.

" _Yep, definitely stupid."_

Jacob scowled as he leaned against the hood of the VW. He crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "That's a nice greeting. I come all the way out here to get you and the first words out of your mouth are shut up."

"I wasn't talking to you." Bella said hastily.

"Then who were you talking to?" Jacob questioned irritably.

"Um…my….um…myself." Bella felt her cheeks burn. God, she sounded like an idiot. "And it's all your fault." She raged at the voice in her head.

" _Once again I do not control what idiotic things come out of your mouth."_ The voice reminded her.

"You can be so weird, Bells." Jacob appeared bemused. He pushed away from the car and walked around to open the passenger door. "Are you getting in or what? I have somewhere to be."

" _I bet he does_." The voice whispered in Bella's head.

"Thank you, Jacob." Bella tried to keep her expression neutral although she was angry at the running commentary the voice of reason kept up in her head.

" _He's wearing a shirt."_ The voice mused _. "That's unusual, isn't it? Isn't this guy normally stripped to the waist?"_

"Be quiet." Bella muttered darkly.

" _Maybe he's going on a date and you interrupted him."_ The voice intimated slyly.

"Jacob doesn't have time to date." Bella retorted louder than she intended.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked as he climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. The VW Rabbit shuddered under the impact.

" _Yes, how do you know?"_ The voice sneered.

"I was just…um…speculating." Bella cried desperately. She heard the voice groan in her head.

"About my social life?" Jacob was looking at her strangely.

"Um…yes." Bella smiled sheepishly while simultaneously cursing the voice of reason for getting her into yet another pickle. "I mean I worry about you, Jake."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jacob replied bitterly as he switched on the engine and began to reverse.

The atmosphere was tense. Bella sat miserably beside him, twisting her hands in her lap and trying to think of something to say, anything that would make it right between them. They had only been in each other's company for five minutes and already she had upset him. "I'm sorry, Jake." She mumbled.

"You're always sorry, Bells." Jacob didn't look at her. He kept his hands tight on the steering wheel. His jaw flexed. "Am I dropping you at home?" He asked.

" _Tell him you miss him."_ The voice urged.

"It won't make any difference. He won't accept my apologies." Bella replied in her head. "I've hurt him too much."

" _Jeez, you really are a whiny baby. TELL HIM YOU HAVE MISSED HIM."_ The voice of reason enunciated each word, speaking as if Bella was deaf.

Bella's lips quivered as she glanced at Jacob from under her thick lashes. He was still gripping the steering wheel for dear life. There was hurt in every line of his body. "I…I…I…."

"What?" Jacob frowned as he turned his head at the sound of Bella's voice.

" _Spit it out, girl. It's easy. It's just three words."_

Bella inhaled sharply as she tried to summon up all her courage. "Jake, I've…."

"I've missed you, Bells." Jacob got in there first. His shoulders sagged as he kept his eyes trained on the road ahead. He seemed defeated, sad.

" _Why are you sitting there with your mouth open gaping at him like a wet fish?"_ The voice of reason demanded _. "He just told you he missed you. That's huge. Do you know how much courage that took? How difficult it must have been for him to overcome his pride and admit that? You were supposed to have told him first."_

Bella's throat was tight with emotion. She couldn't breathe suddenly. She pursed her lips, trying to force the words out but only succeeded in making a strangulated sound instead.

" _God, could this get any worse."_ The voice groaned. _"You are making a complete tit of yourself."_

"You don't look so good, Bells." Jacob was gazing at her in concern. He pulled over to the side of the road and studied her warily. "Are you gonna be sick or something?"

" _Speak."_ The voice yelled in Bella's head.

"Umpf…." Bella squeaked as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

" _What is wrong with you?"_ The voice demanded irritably. _"If you can't speak then do something else. Actions speak louder than words or so I've heard."_

"God, you are gonna be sick." Jacob said dubiously as he looked around the Rabbit's pristine interior. He began to panic and fumbled around for a bag or something to give to Bella before she hurled all over his beloved car.

" _DO SOMETHING IDIOT!"_ The voice yelled in her head.

Bella scrambled in her seat. She tried to launch herself at Jacob but got tangled up in her seatbelt. She fought with it, cussing when it bit into her skin. Her eyes welled with frustrated tears. The more she tried to free herself the worse it got.

" _This is just farcical."_ The voice of reason complained. _"I have never known someone to make something so simple look so hard."_

"Just shut up." Bella cursed as she finally managed to disentangle her body from the seatbelt.

" _Well that's rude."_

"Watch me not give a shit." Bella snapped. "I'll tell Jacob I missed him in my own way in my own god damn time. I don't need you…"

"Um…Bells." Jacob interrupted her.

"Oh no." Bella had forgotten for a moment she had an audience. Her cheeks burned with shame as she looked into Jacob's confused eyes. The damn voice had gotten under her skin again. She waited pensively for Jacob to tell her he thought she was insane, but instead he seemed to have totally disregarded the fact that she had just essentially been arguing with thin air.

"So you missed me, huh." Jacob said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah." Bella could finally breathe. "I kinda did."

* * *

"Do you want to come inside?" Bella asked Jacob when they arrived at her house. He parked the VW Rabbit in the drive and switched off the engine.

"Where's the leech?" Jacob questioned dubiously as he glanced at the house.

"I have no idea." Bella confessed truthfully.

Jacob looked surprised. "Well that's a first." He mused. "I thought the bloodsucker monitored your every move."

"Edward isn't happy with me right now." Bella revealed. She sighed when she thought about the ruined letter the principal had given her to deliver to Charlie.

"And why is that?" Jacob raised one eyebrow.

" _Because he is a complete tool with daddy issues."_

Bella scowled at the voice's unwanted intrusion. Jacob thought she was upset because he had insulted her precious vampire. "Nothing changes does it?" He said defensively.

"What?" Now Bella was the one who was confused.

" _Oops."_ The voice whispered. _"You've put your foot in it again, girl."_

"Stop talking." Bella replied heatedly.

"Stuff your invitation." Jacob snarled, thinking that Bella was referring to him. "You can get out now. Like I said I have somewhere to be."

"I wasn't talking to you." Bella said hastily. "I was….was…."

"Forget it, Bella." Jacob switched on the Rabbit's engine again, getting ready to leave.

"Jake, you're misunderstanding me." Bella cried desperately.

"I understand you perfectly." Jacob growled.

" _Hug him."_

"Huh?"

" _HUG HIM."_

"But I…."

"You need to get out of the car, Bella." Jacob said impatiently.

" _HUG HIM, GIRL."_ The voice chanted. _"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT."_

Bella wasn't restrained by her seat belt this time. She scooted across the gap between the seats, reaching out with her arms to hug Jacob. Her clumsy movements caused her knee to knock into the handbrake. The VW Rabbit jerked violently before rolling backwards and hitting the tree behind it.

" _I don't believe it. I just don't freaking believe it."_ The voice muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." Bella trembled in his arms as she soaked his shirt with her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt the Rabbit. I really didn't."

" _Are you for real?"_ The voice of reason groaned. _"Get a grip, girl. It's a car not a fluffy bunny."_

"It's alright, honey." Jacob wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. "She'll be fine. It's just a scratch. It's easily fixed."

" _He's warm and toasty."_ The voice sighed in bliss. _"Snuggle up to him a bit more, girl. Go on."_

Bella pressed her cheek against Jacob's hot chest. She could feel his soothing body heat pouring through the thin shirt. Her tears receded as she felt him stroke her hair with gentle fingers.

" _Smell him, breathe him in. I bet he smells divine."_ The voice said rapturously.

Bella opened one eye and frowned. The voice of reason was getting a tad carried away here. Breathe him in, smell him. Jeez, Jacob already thought she was going crazy, if she started sniffing him like a bloodhound he would run for the hills.

" _You can have a discreet sniff."_ The voice coaxed her. _"Go on. You know you want to. He's got to smell a lot better than the ice pop."_

"Will you be quiet?" Bella mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Bells?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Nothing." Bella buried her head in his chest again.

" _Me thinks you're enjoying this cuddle a little too much."_ The voice of reason teased.

"Piss off." Bella said in her head. "Give me some privacy."

" _Ooh… you want privacy now."_

Bella huffed under her breath as she reluctantly pulled away from Jacob. From the expression on his handsome face it appeared he was just as reluctant to let her go. They stood awkwardly in front of one another, neither willing to be the first to speak.

" _Invite him in again."_ The voice urged Bella.

Bella gritted her teeth and ignored it. Jacob was scratching the back of his neck distractedly. "Um…so can I come in then?" He finally asked.

"I thought you had somewhere to be." Bella couldn't help the smile forming on her lips.

"I can spare you some time." Jacob conceded magnanimously as he returned her smile.

* * *

"And then I told him his breath stinks." Bella told Jacob as she buttered the bread.

Jacob laughed, grinning. "I can't believe you did that. It sounds like something Quil would do."

"I know." Bella giggled as she added some lettuce and tomato. "I have had more detentions this week then I've had in my entire life."

"Is that why the bloodsucker is upset with you?" Jacob hedged. He didn't want to bring up Edward but it couldn't be avoided. He watched a pained expression cross Bella's pretty face. "Whatever he said, he's wrong." He concluded softly.

"It's an important time for me. Edward is right I can't stuff it up." Bella cut the cheese into small squares and placed it on top of the salad.

" _Will you stop listening to the sparkly dick? Sheesh."_ The voice was back.

"You shouldn't listen to him, Bells." Jacob said right on cue.

" _I love this guy."_

"You are entitled to a bit of fun." Jacob continued.

" _Precisely."_

"Maybe." Bella placed the slices of bread together and piled them on a plate. "Here you go." She passed them to Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob tucked into the sandwich straight away. He noticed Bella looking at him in amusement. "What?"

"You always know how to make me feel better." Bella replied as she took a seat opposite him. "I'm glad we're friends again." She said with a smile as she rested her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her hands.

"Friends." Jacob's sandwich suddenly tasted like ashes in his mouth.

" _Friends."_ The voice of reason echoed him. _"Seriously, you're still spinning that old line."_

"It's not a line." Bella said in her head. "Butt out."

" _I will not butt out. I will continue to butt in until you get your head out of your butt."_ The voice joked. _"Did you see what I did there?"_

"Very funny." Bella spat sarcastically, forgetting that she was speaking aloud again.

"I never said it was." Jacob shoved his empty plate away and pushed his chair back. "I gotta go."

"What? Jake, I wasn't talk…"

"Forget it, Bella." Jacob muttered as he turned to leave. "Thanks for the sandwich."

" _Here we go again."_ The voice grouched. _"He asked you to come over tomorrow night for a special bonfire celebration and you just told him he was being funny. Well done, girl. Your foot is so far in your mouth I'm surprised you're not choking on it."_

Bella hadn't heard Jacob. She had been too busy focusing on the voice in her head. She rushed to his side and caught his hand. "I'll come. I want to come. That is if you still want me to." She gave him her best puppy dog expression.

"Of course I want you to." Jacob studied her carefully. "The bloodsucker won't be happy about it."

" _Ugh, the disco ball!"_ The voice muttered sarcastically. _"Tell him you don't give two hoots what the icicle has to say. Tell him that Eddie boy isn't the boss of you."_

"I'm not a disco ball and I don't hoot about any Eddie's or bosses of me." Bella blurted out frantically.

"Okay." Jacob said slowly. "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

Honey! He had called her honey. Everything was alright with the world. "Yes, I'm absolutely…

" _Tickety boo."_

"Tickety boo."Bella concluded with a smile.

Jacob was grinning. "You're cute." He ruffled her hair playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow night then, Bells."

" _You'll be there."_ The voice prompted her.

"You'll be there….I mean I'll be there. With you. Tomorrow." Bella groaned internally as she blushed a violent shade of red.

Jacob chuckled as he hugged her goodbye and finally took his leave.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Three**

Bella sang to herself as she floated around the kitchen. She was in a very good mood. Her friendship with Jacob was back on track and this made her happy. To celebrate (and to soften up Charlie when she delivered the news about her possible suspension) she decided to tempt her father with his favourite food, fish pie. For once the voice was quiet in her head and she revelled in the silence. Perhaps it had even gone. She hoped so. It had gotten her into enough trouble already. Bella chopped up the ingredients and rolled out the pastry to make the pie. She wasn't a lover of fish, but her father ate nothing else. The freezer was full of the fish that Charlie caught on his fishing expeditions with Billy, so it wasn't like they were going to run out anytime soon. The hours drifted by and soon the kitchen was filled the tantalising aroma of the pie.

"I will never get used to that stench."

"Holy crow." Bella put her hand over her palpitating heart at the sound of Edward's voice.

" _He's got a nerve talking about stench. He smells like a funeral home."_ The voice groaned in her head. _"Does he have no concept of boundaries?"_

The intrusive voice was back. Bella felt her skin flush as she tried to control her reaction to it. She smiled nervously at Edward. She was feeling very flustered. He was looking at the stove as if she was about to serve up something vile.

" _He doesn't have to eat it."_ The voice sneered. _"Tell him to piss off. He wasn't invited to this meal. This is for you and daddykins to air your issues."_

"Be quiet." Bella muttered under her breath. "Butt out."

Edward frowned as he studied Bella with a disapproving air. "I see your attitude hasn't improved. I don't know what has got into you lately, Bella."

" _Ugh, is this guy for real? How can you listen to this crap? Tell him to go and haunt somewhere else."_

Bella's head was hurting. She tried to regain her composure to focus on soothing Edward and not the voice. "I'm sorry if you think…."

" _You are not seriously apologising to this creep are you? He comes into your house, uninvited. He insults your food. Then he has the gall to criticize you. Are you seriously going to put up with this and say nothing?"_ The voice of reason was appalled.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Why are you pulling that sour face?" Edward ducked his head and peered into her eyes. She had scrunched them up as she tried to stop herself arguing with the voice. "I think I should take you to see Carlisle for a check-up."

" _Tell him to get out."_

"No." Bella said under her breath.

" _Tell him."_ The voice urged her. _"Come on, girl. Think how happy you were earlier. He's bringing you down. Put your foot down and show him you won't be treated like this."_

Bella opened her eyes again and breathed deeply. Edward was gazing at her in concern. He reached out and caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. She shivered.

"I worry about you, Bella. I worry that you're letting yourself be influenced by the wrong people." Edward smiled at her tenderly as he tried to charm her.

Bella frowned, biting her lip. Did he know about the voice? She had been acting so erratic. It was making her look crazy. Maybe she was crazy.

" _He's not talking about me being the bad influence, idiot. He means Jacob. The bloodsucker has been sniffing around. He must have smelt Jacob, moron. He can't see into your mind. Unlike me of course._ " The voice said sarcastically. _"Are you really going to let him insult your friend, huh? Are you?"_

Of course, it was obvious. Edward always got like this when Jacob had been around. She crossed her arms defensively across her chest creating a barrier between them. "Jake is not a bad influence." She said testily.

" _Good girl. That's more like it."_ The voice praised her.

Edward sighed dramatically. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign he was getting frustrated. "We've had this conversation before, Bella. He is a wolf, therefore unpredictable and dangerous."

" _Cheeky SOB."_ The voice cussed. _"Didn't he run off like a spoilt brat because he was drowning in guilt over you nearly being killed again by a member of his own coven? Mmmmm…."_

"That's right." Bella agreed out loud with the voice of reason.

"So you agree with me." Edward let go of his nose and smiled smugly.

"What? No, I don't." Bella did not like the look on his face. The voice of reason was right. His family had been a greater danger to her than Jacob or his pack would ever be. "Jake would never hurt me. He and his pack have done nothing but keep me safe. While you were off licking your wounds they protected me from Victoria. If you want to talk about dangerous and unpredictable individuals perhaps you should look at your own family. Does Jasper ring a bell? I mean he nearly bit me. Isn't that the reason you ran off with your tail between your legs in the first place?"

" _You go, girl."_ The voice cheered.

"Bella, please." Edward was contrite now. His handsome face was full of hurt, his eyes glowing with pain. "You said you had forgiven me."

Bella's face was red with exertion. Her sudden burst of ire died when she saw the torment on his face. She hated hurting him. Of course he was sorry. He was being overprotective because he was concerned for her safety. Bella rubbed her forehead to try and ease the ache. "Look, I just don't like you insulting my friends. Jake and his pack have been good to me."

"Of course." Edward agreed solicitously. "I'm sorry, love."

" _Liar."_ The voice sneered.

Edward was about to embrace Bella when the front door opened. He paused, stepping back as Charlie Swan strolled wearily into the kitchen. When he saw Edward he scowled, his fingers instinctively stroking the cool metal of his gun. "It's past your curfew. What are you still doing here?" He snapped.

" _I LOVE CHARLIE SWAN!"_ The voice sang.

"Dad!" Bella was aghast at her father's rudeness. "Please."

"Get going." Charlie barked at Edward. "I didn't put these rules in place for you to blatantly break them."

"I apologise, Chief Swan." Edward said stiffly. "I will see you tomorrow, Bella." He nodded before taking his leave.

"Good riddance." Charlie muttered when he heard the front door close.

" _Good riddance."_ The voice agreed.

Bella didn't know what to think. Her father was such a bad ass. The way he had ordered Edward out of the house. He had never done that before. But then she and Edward had been abiding by the strict rules he had put in place. This was the first time that they had broken them. She swallowed thickly as she realised that she still had to tell Charlie about school. Damn, he was going to be pissed.

" _Tell him you love him."_ The voice said quietly.

"What?" Bella said in her head.

" _Jeez, you are so dense. Tell the guy you love him. He's your dad. He loves the bones of you; he just has difficulty showing it properly. Come on girl break the ice. Tell the man you love him and give him a hug."_

Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at Charlie. He seemed so tired. When was the last time she had really seen him as her father instead of an irritant in the background coming between her and her precious Edward. How selfish and insular could she be? With the voice egging her on Bella stepped forward and embraced Charlie. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, dad."

Charlie was stunned. He stood frozen for a second, his arms hovering around his daughter, hesitating. This was so alien for him. Bella had never done anything like this before, not since she was a young girl anyway. Charlie blinked as his eyes became moist before he slowly wrapped his arms around Bella and hugged her back. "I love you too, kiddo."

" _Aww…"_ The voice said sweetly.

Bella smiled.

* * *

"You're not mad?" Bella couldn't believe that Charlie was being so understanding about all the trouble she'd gotten into at school.

"I'll go and see the principal tomorrow morning. We'll sort it out." Charlie replied congenially as he tucked into his fish pie. "This is delicious, Bells. For a bribe it sure is a tasty one." His brown eyes twinkled with mirth.

" _Ha gotcha."_ The voice laughed.

"You got me." Bella conceded, blushing. "I'll try and do better at school, dad. I promise." She vowed earnestly.

Charlie stopped eating for a moment and studied her carefully. "Bells, you don't need to do better. You're top of your class in most subjects. So you acted out a little. We've all done it. You can't be perfect all the time. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. I'm proud of you kiddo."

"You're proud of me." Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome. And thanks for this fish pie." Charlie beamed at her as he resumed eating.

* * *

" _Now wasn't that a nice bonding moment."_ The voice of reason said to Bella as she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Uh huh."

" _He even agreed that you could go to that bonfire party with Jacob tomorrow night."_ The voice continued.

"Yes, he did." Bella conceded as she finished brushing and rinsed her mouth with water.

" _So…does that mean you actually agree that my advice is sound?"_ The voice of reason asked smugly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Bella said with a cheeky smile as she turned out the bathroom light.

* * *

Bella felt like an ice pop when she finally managed to shoo Edward out of her room so she could get ready for school. He hadn't been there when she had first fallen asleep. She assumed he must be hunting. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was glad to have some time alone. But during the early hours she felt her bed dip and a cold arm snake around her waist.

" _For fuck's sake."_ The voice of reason said groggily. _"Tell him to piss off_."

Bella had sighed heavily and wrapped her duvet tighter around her body to ward off the chill. She was too tired to have an argument with Edward. She was saving that for later when he found out she was going to be spending the next evening in La Push with Jacob.

* * *

Charlie kept his word. He drove Bella to school and went with her to see the principal. Bella was fascinated as she watched her father work his magic. He managed to soothe Mr Varner's ruffled feathers while making sure that Bella's apology sounded sincere even if she didn't actually mean it. Charlie made the excuse that exam pressure was affecting his daughter and spun it so it sounded entirely plausible.

" _Did I already tell you I love Charlie Swan?"_ The voice sighed in her head throughout the meeting.

"Once or twice." Bella mumbled under her breath.

In the end the suspension was taken off the table. The principal agreed to a lighter punishment instead. Charlie shook hands with him and Mr Varner before following his daughter out of the office. "I gotta say, Bells." He said in an aside to Bella when they were alone. "You weren't wrong about Varner's breath. Phew." He pinched his nose playfully. "I'll see you later, kiddo. Stay out of trouble." He advised before he left.

* * *

Trouble did find Bella but it wasn't with any of her teachers this time. She had upset Alice. Edward's sister had grassed on her before she even had time to fess up to Edward that she was going to be spending the evening in La Push with her best friend. She had been putting it off all day even as the voice of reason berated her for being a wimp. Edward had kept his own counsel until lunch. But then he unleashed his disapproval.

"I can't condone it, Bella." Edward said severely, his eyes dark with displeasure. "Alice told me she couldn't see you. WE all know what that means."

" _What a bitch."_ The voice cursed. _"And you call her a friend. Tell them all to piss off. You can do what you like, when you like and with whom you like."_

"I had to tell him." Alice said with a sickly sweet smile. "We're all worried about you."

Bella felt her blood boiling. She pushed her tray of food away and stood up. She was actually shaking. "Piss off, Alice. Stay out of my business." She had ranted before storming out of the canteen.

It had only gone downhill from there.

* * *

Edward insisted on driving her to the treaty line. His golden brown eyes were full of condemnation. It was clear he was struggling with Bella's newfound confidence. They had argued back and forth with the voice of reason urging Bella to stand her ground and not back down. Eventually Edward had to give up. Nothing he said or did was going to change Bella's mind, but that didn't stop him trying to make her feel guilty all the same. She had only conceded on one point, and that was he wanted her home by midnight and that he would be the one to pick her up at the treaty line. Bella had reluctantly agreed, thinking it was a small price to pay.

When they reached the invisible boundary they found Jacob already there, waiting. He lounged against his car, arms crossed and face impassive. He was wearing a shirt again which Bella found odd. Since turning wolf Jacob had told her that too many clothes were confining. Maybe he was just making an effort for her sake.

" _Yeah, right."_ The voice piped up.

"I don't like this, Bella." Edward said darkly as he eyed Jacob with an intense dislike.

" _Pompous prick."_ The voice sneered.

"Be quiet." Bella forgot herself and spoke aloud as she answered the voice.

"Excuse me. I have the right to voice my opinions." Edward said sternly. "Especially when…"

" _For the love of…."_

"Enough, Edward." Bella interjected before the voice of reason went off into one of its rants. She had to concede that Edward was trying even her patience. Jacob had pushed away from his car now and was smiling at her. Bella felt her lips curve upwards in response.

" _How can you resist that cutie?"_ The voice said dreamily.

Bella was so caught up in Jacob's warm smile that she became distracted. It was only when she felt Edward grab the collar of her coat and press his cold lips to hers that she choked. Bella staggered back, coughing and spluttering. Edward looked mortified while Jacob was trying not to laugh.

" _Ewww….get him off. Push him away. Ugh! That feels disgusting."_

It took a moment before Bella recovered. Her eyes were watering because she had coughed so much. She met Edward's steely gaze guiltily. "Sorry. I don't know what happened."

" _Yes you do. His attempt at kissing you made you gag."_ The voice pointed out. _"Eww…I need to scrub my tongue. Now hop over that line before you catch some cooties."_

Bella had to bite on her bottom lip to stop herself laughing at the voice of reason's reaction to Edward's unexpected kiss. It was very rare for him to instigate one in the first place. He was doing it to make a point in front of Jacob. Bella found that a bit pathetic and realised that Edward was actually feeling insecure. She had never seen him that way before. "I'll see you later, Edward." She said before walking across the invisible line separating the wolves from the vamps.

" _Much, much later."_ The voice jeered.

Jacob was grinning in amusement. He had found Cullen's attempt at a pissing contest amusing. He threw his arms around Bella and yanked her against his hot body. "It's good to see you, honey." He breathed as he dared to drop a light kiss on top of her hair.

" _God, that feels soooo good_." The voice sighed happily.

There was the sound of screeching brakes as Edward tore off in his car in a tantrum. Jacob's grin widened as he slowly let go of Bella and took a step back. "Are you ready for some fun, Bells?"

Bella smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

" _I definitely am."_ The voice of reason agreed.

"Then let's go." Jacob opened the passenger door of the VW Rabbit and helped Bella inside.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Four**

"Is that Sue Clearwater with Leah and Seth?" Bella whispered to Jacob as they joined the others.

" _Ten out of ten for observation, girl"_ The voice drawled sarcastically.

Bella ignored it as she waited for Jacob's response. He was in the midst of greeting everyone so couldn't answer right away. The whole pack was gathered around the bonfire. They sat in a circle, with Billy at its head. His lined face was illuminated by the bright flames. His dark eyes were full of wisdom as he looked around the group. Bella noted that the other pack members were wearing their normal uniform of cut off shorts and nothing else. Leah had on a skimpy tank top and running shorts. It seemed that none of them had made the effort to put on a shirt like Jacob. She found this perplexing. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Jacob half naked before.

" _Are you missing the view?"_

"Shut up." Bella muttered under her breath irritably. The voice was beginning to annoy her. She wished it would just be quiet for once.

"What is your problem?" Jacob was frowning as he caught Bella's comment.

"I'm sorry. I…um…wasn't…sorry, Jake." Bella gazed up at him through her thick lashes begging for forgiveness with her eyes.

" _Once again you've put your foot in it, girl. You need to open those eyes and ears of yours and actually look and listen."_ The voice advised.

Jacob looked at her for a long moment before shrugging. "This is a solemn occasion. The fun comes later. You're privileged to be here, Bells. My dad is about to tell the old legends. This is the first time that Leah and Seth will hear the stories since joining the pack. Sue too. She has taken Harry's place on the council."

"That's huge." Bella replied in awe. She felt guilty for being so self-absorbed that she hadn't realised the enormity of the whole affair. The voice was right. Her gaze wandered to Sue and her family. Leah was staring into the flames with a thoughtful expression on her face. Sue seemed nervous. She kept glancing at her daughter in concern. Seth seemed to have vanished.

" _He's right there, dimwit."_ The voice pointed out.

"You're late." Seth was indeed right in front of her. As soon as he spotted Jacob and Bella he had run straight over. His dark brown eyes sparkled as he looked at Bella with a mischievous grin.

"This is Seth Clearwater the baby of the pack." Jacob teased as he introduced Seth to Bella.

"I am not a baby." Seth jabbed Jacob. "I'm faster than you."

"You wish." Jacob laughed as he caught Seth around the neck and wrestled with him playfully. He ruffled the young shifter's hair then let him go.

" _Aww…could they be any cuter."_ The voice of reason sighed dreamily.

"Yes." Bella whispered as she gazed at Jacob tenderly. He was so good with people. He had clearly struck up an older brother/mentor relationship with Seth. It was lovely to see.

"I've saved you a seat." Seth said to Bella. He pointed to a vacant spot next to him on the old log that was being used as seating. "Jake, you can sit on the ground."

"How about you sit on the ground and I'll sit next to Bella?" Jacob suggested as he caught Bella's hand easily in his and led her toward the others.

* * *

When everyone was settled Billy began to speak. He had a way of talking that drew the audience in. It was like he was weaving a spell. There was not a sound to be heard as he spoke in his deep, husky tones about the pack's origins and the legends which had been passed down for generations. Bella noticed Emily sitting off to one side listening with rapt attention. She had a notebook in her hand and was writing furiously. Billy told the story about how the Quileute's became werewolves. They were originally spirit warriors, able to leave their bodies to defend the tribe, but when the last great chief, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with that of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, the werewolves were created. They discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age.

This was news to Bella. She felt her heart sink as she glanced at Jacob. He turned his head at the same time and gave her a warm smile. He had no idea of the thoughts that were running through her mind. But the voice of reason did. Old Quil was talking now. He began to tell the legend of the third wife's sacrifice. Bella hardly heard him. She was battling with the voice in her head.

"Jacob never told me that."

" _Why should he?"_ The voice queried impatiently.

"It's a big thing to keep quiet. He could potentially live forever. He could stay forever young like Edward and the Cullen's. They all could." Bella said in her head as her gaze drifted around the other wolves.

" _Potentially. You said it yourself."_ The voice berated her. _"When Jake or any of them gives up the wolf they will begin to age normally. You are too fixated on the whole youth aspect. The thought of growing old frightens you. You want to remain forever young, forever beautiful. But real life isn't like that. If you refuse to age then you will be missing out on everything that life has to offer."_

"I am not frightened of growing old." Bella protested indignantly in her head.

" _Of course you are. You're vain, Bella. Vanity makes you selfish. You see the Cullen's beauty but you ignore the ugliness underneath."_

Bella's lower lip trembled as she tried to deny the truth of the voice's words. She wasn't vain, far from it. She wasn't beautiful or even pretty. She was just dull, ordinary. She hung her head as her cheeks burned with shame.

" _Worshipping beauty makes you vain, girl. Don't you see? It makes you shallow. You can be so much more if you only look in the mirror and see what is really reflected back at you."_

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob's concerned tone brought Bella back into the moment. His head was near hers. His fingers were in her hair, stroking it soothingly. Bella hid her face against his shoulder, afraid that he would look into her face and see the chaos in her mind. "I know the story of the third wife can be upsetting." Jacob continued softly. "But her sacrifice saved the tribe, honey."

Bella's throat tightened. He was being so sweet to her. Maybe the voice was right, she was selfish and vain. "I'm sorry, Jake. It's been a long day."

"I know." Jacob's breath was warm on her skin. He continued to stroke her hair. "The stories are over now. This is where the fun part begins." He reached out and cupped her chin in his palm, raising her head so she was forced to look into his kind eyes. "But first I have something to give you."

"A present." Bella frowned. "You know I don't like…"

"You'll like this. I promise I didn't spend any money. I made it." Jacob smiled wryly.

"Okay then." Bella returned his smile weakly. She allowed Jacob to take her hand again as he led her back to his house.

* * *

" _It's exquisite."_ The voice of reason breathed in awe.

Bella watched as Jacob fastened the silver charm bracelet around her left wrist. His face was filled with concentration, but his dark eyes reflected his nerves. He was avoiding looking at her directly as if afraid of her reaction. Bella held up her wrist and gazed at the wooden wolf charm dangling from it. The tiny red wolf was an exact replica of Jacob when in his wolf form.

"So you won't forget me."

"Forget you?" Bella choked out. "I would never….I could never forget you."

" _Hug him."_ The voice urged Bella impatiently. _"Throw your arms around that boy. Hug him. Thank him for the best present you ever had. Jeez, girl, do something."_

Jacob's keen gaze finally fixated on Bella. She stared back at him, her heart pounding, moisture welling in her eyes. She couldn't seem to move. The voice of reason kept on and on in her head, niggling at her, prompting her to do something, anything to show how touched she was by the thoughtful present he had given her. The seconds ticked by. Jacob was wavering. He seemed uncertain now, worried by her inaction. She wasn't saying or doing anything.

"Maybe it's too much." He said eventually.

" _FOR GOD'S SAKE GIRL, MOVE YOUR SCRAWNY ASS."_ The voice screamed in her head. _"WRAP THE GUY IN THOSE ARMS AND THANK HIM OR FOR THE LOVE OF…"_

"It's not too much." Bella breathed as she suddenly sprang into action. The voice cheered when she stepped closer to Jacob and flung her arms around his waist. She began to cry, wetting his shirt with her tears. "Thank you, Jacob." She wept as she felt his arms wrap around her. "It's lovely. It's beaut…beautiful." She hiccupped as her breath caught in the back of her throat. "She's right it's the best pres…present I ever had."

"She?" Jacob said in confusion as he continued to hug Bella.

" _Jeez, enough with the verbal diarrhoea."_ The voice complained. _"He's gonna think you're crazy."_

Bella sucked in a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. She swallowed thickly before standing up on her tiptoes and grazing her lips against Jacob's hot cheek. "Thank you." She said simply before stepping back and gazing at him with glistening eyes.

"You're welcome." Jacob replied softly as his fingers lingered on the spot where she had kissed him.

* * *

There was singing, there was dancing. The night sky was filled with the sounds of jubilant laughter and convivial conversation. Food and drink were passed around, marshmallows and sausages were roasted over the fire. Bella sat nestled comfortably against Jacob's side as she listened to him swap teasing banter with his friends. Everyone was in a good mood. Even Paul Lahote was pleasant company as he refrained from his usual jeers about her vampire girl status. Quil and Embry had a mock fight, Jacob joined in, wrestling his friends to the ground. Bella laughed, clapping her hands in delight as she watched Embry and Quil dust themselves down before starting all over again. Bella noticed Billy sitting among the other elders along with Sue Clearwater. They all seemed relaxed and at ease. Sam sat with his arms wrapped protectively around Emily. Jared and his imprint, Kim, were beside them. They spoke quietly amongst themselves. Only Leah Clearwater remained aloof as she hovered on the outskirts of the group.

The night wore on. The flickering flames of the bonfire died until only ashes remained. Without its soft glow the dark seemed to encroach on the happy group, dampening down the fun and turning the atmosphere tense. One by one the pack sloped off as they returned to their interminable patrols. Bella's good mood faded along with the fire as she reluctantly realised that her time was running out. During the festivities the voice had been quiet, seemingly satisfied to leave her alone to enjoy herself without interference. But as Jacob left her alone for a moment so he could speak to his father it returned with full force.

" _See, you haven't thought about him all night, have you."_

"Who?" Bella frowned, confused.

" _Sparkles."_

Bella sighed, feeling guilty as she realised the voice was right. "Please stop calling Edward names." She said aloud without thinking.

" _Uh oh."_

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Do you always have conversations with yourself?" Leah Clearwater sneered as she appeared out of the darkness. "I always knew you had a screw loose. Why else would you run with vampires?"

Bella felt her skin burn. She hadn't heard the she-wolf approach. She felt small and insignificant against the ripped she-wolf. Her inadequacy settled around her shoulders like an invisible cloak. As usual Bella's low self-esteem threatened to consume her as she began to make comparisons between herself and the beauty glowering in front of her.

" _Are you really going down this road again?"_ The voice of reason raged. _"Don't let her speak to you like that? Stand up for yourself, goddammit. Tell her to butt out and mind her own business."_

Bella was a ball of misery. It was easy for the voice to say but she found Leah intimidating. She couldn't find the words to issue a suitable rejoinder. This seemed to infuriate the she-wolf and her scowl deepened as she glared at Bella in disdain.

"I have no idea what you are even doing here. You don't belong with us. You made your allegiances clear. I don't know why Jacob is so attached to you. You are weak, Bella." Her fierce gaze drifted to the silver bracelet glinting in the weak light from the moon. Her eyes narrowed. "Did he give you that?"

" _Tell her to piss off. Tell her its none of her damn business."_ The voice raged. _"Get up off the floor, open that mouth and tell her to get bent."_

Bella was shaking. Her head was hurting from the force of the voice of reason's anger and from the bad way Leah was making her feel. She stood up on wobbly legs. Leah suddenly reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist. She yanked it up so she could see it better. "Let go of me." Bella said faintly.

"I can't believe he gave you this." Leah's eyes were blazing. She darted a glance at Jacob who was still in deep conversation with Billy. Then she refocused all her attention on a cringing Bella. A bitter smile twisted her beautiful face into something dark as she stared into Bella's eyes. "I bet he hasn't told you, has he."

"I don't…"

"No, he hasn't." The she-wolf finally released her tight grip on Bella's wrist.

" _Tell her to back off. She has no right to treat you like this, girl. Fight. Stand up to her. Don't let her tread all over you to make herself feel better. That's all she is doing. She is miserable and she wants you to feel the same. Tell her to sort out her own damn life before she criticizes yours."_ The voice of reason boomed in Bella's head, increasing in volume with every second.

"Shut up, Leah." Bella blurted out. She couldn't stand the excruciating pain in her head. She wanted to silence the voice, to stop the pounding. It if meant tearing a strip off Leah and suffering the she-wolf's wrath she would do it. "You can't treat me this way. Jacob is my friend. He invited me here. So I came. You don't like me; well that's your prerogative. But that doesn't give you the right to criticize me or Jacob. Sort out your own life before you make judgements about mine, okay. I said OKAY." Bella was breathing raggedly as her words tumbled out one after the other.

Leah's nostrils flared. Their loud voices had attracted an audience. Jacob was running back to Bella, his expression furious. Leah's fists clenched as she tried to contain her emotions.

" _You should step back, girl. The she wolf is about to blow."_

Bella retreated a few paces. Jacob had reached her now. He stood in front of Bella protectively. "It's time you left, Leah." His voice was quiet but his tone was laced with steel.

Leah's eyes flicked to Bella before returning to Jacob. "I see you gave the leech lover the bracelet. Are you going to show her what you've been hiding under that shirt?"

" _The mystery deepens."_ The voice of reason mused.

Bella had to agree. She watched as Jacob gave Leah another warning to leave. The she-wolf scowled in Bella's direction one last time before she turned wolf and ran away.

* * *

"I'm sorry about, Leah." Jacob had taken Bella's hand and led her away from prying eyes. "She's deeply unhappy and wants others to feel the same."

" _He's stalling."_ The voice whispered in Bella's head.

"Ugh…be quiet." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jacob had seen her lips move.

"Nothing." Bella mumbled.

" _Ask him."_ The voice of reason insisted. _"Ask him what she meant?"_

"No." Bella retorted irritably in her head. "Just butt out."

" _You need to butt in. You were questioning why he was wearing a shirt earlier. And he was being very mysterious the other day when he kept insisting he had somewhere to be. Something is up here. Don't you want to know? Ask him. Ask him right now."_

"I'm scared to know." Bella admitted anxiously.

" _Stop being a scared little mouse. You just stood up to a bristling she-wolf. You can ask your best friend a question. Do it."_

"I suppose I better drive you back." Jacob said reluctantly when they reached his car. He didn't seem happy about it.

"Before we go…." Bella breathed, hesitating when his eyes caught hers. His expression had turned wary. "Jake?"

"Don't ask me, Bells." Jacob replied thickly. "Please. I'm not ready to tell you everything."

" _He's afraid of your reaction."_ The voice said softly. _"Reassure him. Tell him that you'll support him whatever it is."_

For once Bella did as the voice instructed her. She looked up into Jacob's beautiful face, her eyes bright and lambent. "I can sense your fear, Jake. But you can trust me. I'll support you all the way. We're Jake and Bells, remember."

" _Good girl."_ The voice of reason praised her.

Jacob looked deep into her brown eyes, looking for any hint of deception. He found none. She was gazing at him trustingly. He eventually nodded and carefully lifted the bottom of his shirt. "Are you sure you want to see?"

" _Yes."_

"Yes." Bella echoed firmly.

"It was a spur of the moment decision on my part. Sam and Jared were getting them done so I decided to as well." Jacob took a deep breath to summon up his courage before whipping off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and something else.

" _OMG."_ The voice of reason breathed in awe _. "I wasn't expecting that."_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Five**

Bella gazed at Jacob in wonder. She didn't know what she had been expecting but not this. Even the voice in her head was silenced as she stared and stared at Jacob in shocked admiration. He had a new tattoo, but it was beyond what she could ever have expected. Whoever had created it had considerable talent and artistry. It was amazing. The tattoo covered one half of his chest, it spread up to his collarbone and then around his shoulder blade. Bella recognised it at once, how could she not. She had seen the same drawing once before just after Jacob had turned wolf. In the beginning he had difficulty accepting his destiny. Unlike some of the others he had really struggled with it. So to make him more at peace with both his past and future she and Billy had come up with the idea of researching the Black family crest. It hadn't been easy. Records were scarce; they had only limited information to go on. Billy got the tribal elders involved. They were delighted to help. The idea took on a life of its own and soon it wasn't just the Black's family crest that they researched, it was each individual spirit warrior. Each Quileute warrior's look was unique to them.

"Jake, this is…this…is amazing." Bella breathed. She couldn't find the right words to describe what she was seeing. The images seemed so alive. She was dying to touch them, to trace her fingers along the intricate drawings, to study them in greater detail. She was captivated.

" _Look closer, girl."_ The voice of reason urged her. _"You are only seeing what is on the surface."_

Bella stepped closer. Jacob seemed to have stopped breathing. He was waiting out her reaction, wondering if at any moment she would run away from him. He watched anxiously as she drew nearer. He saw her fingers twitch as if she was fighting the urge not to touch the tattoo. Her expressive brown eyes flicked from image to image. He saw recognition in them; she glanced up at him with a half-smile on her face before she focused her attention on the complexity of the drawings. Her brows knitted together as she stared at the centre of his chest. It wasn't easily distinguishable but if you looked at the way the drawings swirled and reconnected, you could see the letters woven amongst them.

" _It's your name. He's written your name right over his heart."_ The voice whispered in shock _. "This is huge, girl. Huge."_

Bella stared and stared as more detail came to light. Yes, there was the B interwoven with the E, and then the two L's cascaded down before the letter A joined them. Her head was spinning. This was a big statement from Jacob. He would carry her name forever. She was permanently inked onto his skin. This was a big deal. Like the voice said, it was a huge commitment on Jacob's part. Her eyes darted to the left and she turned her head to the side a little as she continued her visual exploration.

" _It's you."_ The voice said because she couldn't. _"It's you with his wolf standing under the light of the moon."_

Jacob seemed to have had enough of her scrutiny. He grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. Bella felt a sudden loss. She gazed at his clothed chest in confusion before she raised her eyes to meet his. Jacob was afraid. She could sense it. He felt he had revealed too much. It was making him vulnerable. It was like he had declared himself and now he was regretting it. Already he was hiding behind Sam's mask.

" _Put your hand over his heart."_ The voice told her hastily. _"Do it now."_

Bella gulped before reaching out and placing her hand on Jacob's chest. Her fingers splayed outwards as she felt the pounding of his heart beating strongly underneath his skin. The heat from his body seeped through the thin shirt and warmed her palm. It steadied her nerves. Her gesture seemed to steady his. Hesitatingly he placed his hand over hers, and then smiled.

* * *

"Sam and Jared had been planning to have them done for a while to show their commitment to Emily and Kim." Jacob told Bella. They were back in his house now, sitting on the old couch, holding hands. "That's why Leah was so pissed. Sam doing this was like him making a mockery of his former relationship with her."

"That explains her overreaction." Bella murmured.

" _That's an understatement."_ The voice agreed sarcastically.

Jacob's jaw tightened as he dropped his gaze to their joined hands. He used his thumb to stroke the palm of her hand distractedly. "Things have been so tense between us lately. I know we weren't talking. I was hurt." He exhaled slowly before raising his eyes to meet hers once again. "But that didn't stop me thinking about you, Bells. I missed you all the time. It was like an ache in my chest that would never go away."

"I missed you, too." Bella didn't need the voice of reason to pre-empt her this time. His confession tore at her heart.

"Giving you the wolf charm is like giving you a piece of me to carry with you all the time. Having your name inscribed over my heart. The whole tattoo, what it signifies about my past and my possible future. It makes me feel like I have a part of you with me, too." Jacob said earnestly.

" _Dammit, girl."_ The voice of reason sounded close to tears just like Bella was herself. _"Will you just hug the boy already? He's breaking my damn heart here."_

Bella didn't need asking twice. She flung her arms around Jacob and drew his head to her shoulder. She could feel his whole body shudder in her embrace as his emotions got the better of him. Her fingers sank into his hair as she cradled him in her arms. "I love you, Bella." He said hoarsely. "Kwop Kilawtley."

" _Stay with me."_ The voice whispered in Bella's head. _"You are holding his heart in your hand, girl. You can't crush it. This boy is too vulnerable right now. You know what his life has been like. You know how he hides his feelings behind a bright smile and a confident act. You can't do what you did before and abandon him again to run back to sparkles. This time you have to show that you are putting him first."_

Right on cue her cell phone began to ring as the clock chimed midnight.

* * *

Bella stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door behind her to give her some semblance of privacy. Jacob had watched her leave the house with haunted eyes, but he made no attempt to follow her. The cell phone kept up its insistent ringing, setting Bella's teeth on edge.

" _Take a deep breath."_ The voice advised.

Bella complied. She sucked in a huge lungful of air before exhaling slowly. Her heart rate slowed down too, lessening her anxiety. "Edward." She whispered as she finally answered the call.

" _Stay strong."_

"I am at the treaty line, Bella. Where are you? I told the dog midnight. It was a simple request but he has broken his side of the bargain already." Edward seethed. "This is what I have been trying to say to you all along. Black cannot be trusted."

" _Tell him to shut the fuck up. You are not a piece of baggage to be passed from one person to another."_ The voice of reason fumed.

"Please, be quiet, Edward." Bella muttered as she expressed a more polite version of the voice's request. "Do not insult Jacob again."

There was a deep sigh down the phone line. Bella could picture Edward pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. "I apologise, Bella." He said insincerely. "I am just a little anxious. It is difficult for me to understand your attachment to the d…Jacob Black. You know I will be forever grateful for what he has done for you in the past, but your continued friendship with him is making me edgy. Remember I know the wolves well. I know how overly emotional they can get, how easily they can snap. You have the perfect example right in front of you. Poor Emily Y…"

" _Grateful my ass!"_ The voice hissed. _"Cut this creep off and send him a text instead. He's getting on my last nerve."_

Bella followed the voice's suggestion automatically. She ended the call abruptly without saying anything further. It began to ring again almost immediately so she fired off a quick text. _I am too angry to speak to you right now. Go home Edward. I will not be returning to Forks tonight._ She switched off her phone so he couldn't contact her again.

" _How do you feel now?"_ The voice of reason asked with interest.

Bella breathed in deeply as she tried to contain her chaotic emotions. So much had happened in such a short space of time that she couldn't think straight. "I don't know how I feel right now." She said honestly.

" _Things will become clearer in time."_ The voice said cryptically. _"Tonight you should go to bed and sleep on it."_

Bella nodded absently as she hugged her arms around her chilled body and went back inside.

* * *

Jacob gave Bella his bed. She tried to tell him that she would be fine on the couch. After all his patrolling the least he deserved was a comfy bed. But he insisted he would be fine on the old couch. Bella gave up protesting. She knew when it was a lost cause. He gave her one of his shirts to sleep in. It was so long that it fell to her knees. When he saw her in it he smiled. He liked seeing her wearing his clothes. He had taken off his shirt again and was bare to the waist. Bella couldn't help but stare at the tattoo again. His glistening skin only seemed to make the images come more alive. She had to fold her arms across her chest to stop herself reaching out to touch him.

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Bells."

Bella had snuggled under the duvet and fallen asleep straight away. She didn't realise that Jacob hadn't really left. He sat down in the opened doorway of his room and leaned back against the doorframe. It had been a long day and he wanted to stay near her. Eventually his own weariness wore him down and he fell into a light doze.

After a couple of hours Bella woke up again. She raised her head, blinking in the darkness, slightly disorientated as she peered around, wondering where she was.

" _You are in Jake's bed, dimwit."_ The voice yawned.

"Do you ever go away?" Bella complained under her breath.

" _You wish."_

Bella sat up, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She stretched, rubbing her eyelids at the same time. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but as it was still dark she presumed it couldn't have been that long. As she stared into the gloom she made out a shadowy figure hunched in the doorway.

" _It's Jacob."_

"I can see that." Bella shot back irritably as she tried to focus better. It was so hard to see in the dark. She pushed the duvet back and swung her legs out of the bed. The floor was cold. She flinched at the chill before standing up and padding over to Jacob. He was so deeply asleep he didn't stir. He looked so sweet and vulnerable. Bella didn't know why he was there; perhaps he was guarding her or something.

" _Very cute_." The voice jeered. _"Are you taking the role of the wolf princess now?"_

"Don't you ever get bored of taunting me?" Bella retorted in her head as she scooted next to Jacob and nestled into her side. He was like her own personal space heater and surprisingly much more comfortable then his bed. She closed her eyes blissfully as she dug her head into his broad chest and breathed him in. He smelt divine. Bella felt her eyes drifting shut as she went back to sleep.

" _Thick as two short planks but you're finally getting it, girl."_ The voice mumbled, but Bella was too far gone to hear it.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Kudo's to those who guessed it was a tattoo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this quirky story!**_

 **Chapter Six**

Bella woke up feeling very well rested. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she eased her aching muscles. As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was back in Jacob's bed. When had that happened? Had she dreamed waking up and joining him on the floor? Jacob was nowhere to be seen. She frowned, tapping her chin as she tried to recall the memory.

" _The sweetheart is making you breakfast."_ The voice of reason popped into her head, startling Bella.

"Making me breakfast." Bella murmured as a smile lit up her face at the thought of how adorable it was. Edward had never made her breakfast, but then again what was he supposed to serve her, raw steak fresh from his latest kill. Bella shuddered. Suddenly her train of thought crashed. "What do you mean he's making me breakfast?"

" _Just what I said."_ The voice retorted. _"What's the problem?"_

"Jake is the problem. He can't cook to save his life." Bella cried as right on cue the smoke alarms went off.

" _What the hell?"_ The voice of roared. _"Make it stop."_

Bella ran out of the bedroom. She skidded on the wooden floor as she raced down the hallway. The noise was giving her a headache. The voice certainly hated it. Bella heard Billy yelling out to his son from his room as she hurried into the kitchen. She found a shame faced Jacob waving a newspaper under the smoke alarm as he tried to fan the smoke out of its path. On the stove was a frying pan with a few burnt splats in it that Bella presumed was supposed to be bacon, or was it eggs. She couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, Bells. I had an accident." Jacob apologised.

"So, I see." Bella replied as she went immediately to the stove to sort out the problem.

"Make the noise stop." The voice complained in her head.

Jacob had given up trying to fan the smoke out of the alarms way. Instead he ripped the thing from the ceiling and pulled the battery out. There was blessed silence. "Jeez, this thing sure is loud." He muttered irritably.

"To wolf ears probably." Bella heaved a sigh of relief as did the voice.

"I was just trying to make you some breakfast. I just…" Jacob shrugged in defeat.

" _He nearly killed us."_ The voice grouched.

"Stop exaggerating." Bella mumbled under her breath. Instead she put on a bright smile for Jacob and ushered him out of the kitchen. "Why don't you go and help your dad get ready while I sort this out?" She could still hear Billy cussing in his room.

"Alright." Jacob gave her a sheepish smile as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Bella thought he looked so cute. "I don't know why this keeps happening every time."

" _Because you are a terrible cook and can't boil water. Never let this wolf boy near a stove again."_ The voice continued to gripe.

"Give it a rest." Bella snapped in her head. She was getting tired of the voice of reason's complaints. "If you have nothing good to say then shut up."

" _Hey, bossy. Who is in charge here?"_

"Not you." Bella continued to smile serenely at Jacob as she watched him leave the room, before she cast an expert eye over the chaos he had created and began to sort it out.

* * *

"Bella, this was delicious." Billy rubbed his stomach in satisfaction while simultaneously dabbing at his chin with a paper napkin. "Can you move in and make breakfast every morning. Then perhaps I won't have to put up with this moron's attempts to kill us all every day." He shot a glance at his son who flicked a rolled up napkin at him.

Bella felt her cheeks turn rosy at Billy's praise. It had been an enjoyable breakfast despite the smell of smoke in the kitchen. The whole room needed to be aired and washed down. Billy and Jacob's banter was amusing. Normally she would eat her breakfast under Edward's intense scrutiny as he analysed every mouthful she took. He already considered her dietary habits less than stellar, especially her penchant for coffee in the morning. He had drafted a whole new menu for Bella to follow, making sure she got the essential daily vitamins and fruit allowance. She had binned it discreetly when he wasn't looking.

" _See, you are getting a glimpse into your future here, girl. Doesn't it warm the cockles of your heart?"_ The voice purred.

Bella refrained from rolling her eyes at the voice's heavy hint. She was learning to control her responses to it. She cleared up the breakfast plates and headed to the sink ready to do the washing up, but Billy wouldn't hear of it. He shooed her away and ordered Jacob to help him instead while she relaxed.

" _This is perfect."_ The voice persisted dreamily. _"You never see old sparkles get his hands dirty. If your dad was here wouldn't this just complete the picture? Don't you just feel all warm and fuzzy inside watching father and son? Soooo adorable."_

Bella couldn't help but agree as she felt a lump lodge in her throat.

* * *

Jacob drove her back home so she could get changed for school. As he pulled into the drive they spotted Charlie coming out of the house, getting ready to leave for work. He waved when he spotted them and jogged over to the VW to say hello. He opened the passenger door and helped his daughter out. "Did you have a good time, kiddo?" He asked cheerfully. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Charlie." Jacob smiled at the older man's enthusiasm.

"I had a good time, dad." Bella said as she joined her father on the driveway.

" _You had more than a good time. You had a fantastic, wonderful, amazing…"_

The voice of reason continued to wax lyrical while Bella said her goodbyes to Jacob. She had hoped for one last moment of privacy, she had much to say, but with Charlie there it was impossible. She could see the regret on Jacob's face too. But there was nothing either of them could do about it. Jacob gave her one last lingering look before he drove away in the VW Rabbit, keeping up the pretence to Charlie that he was actually going to school, when in fact he was about to start another interminable patrol.

* * *

Bella was alone in the house, or presumed she was. Charlie had left for work and she was intending to have a quick cup of coffee before getting changed for school. She had already showered at the Black's.

" _He's here."_ The voice of reason's sarcastic comment nearly made Bella choke on her coffee. She coughed, spluttering as she hurriedly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _"Can't he give you one moment to breathe?"_

"Bella." Edward tutted as he appeared out of nowhere. "Wiping your hand on your mouth like that is unsanitary. Think of the germs." He sighed heavily as if she had committed the ultimate faux pas." He pursed his lips as his golden gaze fixated on the steaming coffee mug she held in her hand. "I thought we agreed that you would limit your caffeine intake. You know how excitable it makes you. Exams are close, you need to be fully focused." He whipped the mug out of Bella's hand so fast that she blinked in surprise.

" _Cheeky SOB! Tell him to fuck off. You can drink what you like. Unbelievable."_ The voice of reason raged.

Bella frowned as she watched Edward dump the contents of her mug in the sink. The brown liquid gurgled down the drain and out of sight. A tic in her upper cheek began to pulse with anger. She deliberately turned around and switched on the kettle.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he reached over and flicked the switch off. "I know that you think that the caffeine will keep you awake because you stayed out so late." His tone was full of disapproval. "But in reality it doesn't. You will experience a midday slump which will affect your ability to focus on your studies. I warned you this would happen if you went to the reservation. Jacob Black has no concept of how important…."

" _Tell him to…."_

"SHUT UP!" Bella cried as she pre-empted the voice and glared at Edward.

" _You go girl."_ The voice cheered. _"Let him have it with both barrels."_

"Bella." Edward was shocked. His golden brown eyes narrowed with displeasure. "This is what I was so afraid of. You are tired and overwrought because you've not had much sleep." He reached out to touch her face but Bella batted his hand away. He appeared confused for a second before he frowned.

" _Tell him it's time to talk."_ The voice urged Bella.

Bella nodded absently in agreement as she tried to regain her composure. She was fuming. He was treating her like a five year old who didn't know her own mind. She knew Edward had retained some of his old fashioned ideals when he changed. She used to find these quirks endearing, but now he was getting on her last nerve. He was acting like a parent scolding a wilful child. She was beginning to feel every one of the hundred and eight years between them.

"Sit down, Edward. We need to talk."

" _Finally."_

Bella ignored the voice's sarcasm and indicated for Edward to sit. He complied, his expression troubled as he watched her every reaction warily. Bella deliberately made a point of making herself another cup of coffee before joining him at the table. It was her little act of rebellion. Edward stared at her coffee mug as if he would like to shoot lasers at it.

"We are going to be late for school if we don't hurry." He told Bella irritably.

"It hardly matters in your case as this is probably the hundredth time you've attended high school in your lifetime." Bella hadn't meant to sound petty but it came out that way.

Edward's nostrils flared as he clenched his fingers on the table making the wood creak. He loosened his grip. "Are you trying to be facetious?"

"Hardly." Bella gripped her coffee mug between her hands. The warmth exuding from it gave her courage. "I am merely stating the obvious."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He was finding the whole conversation tiresome. "I don't want to argue, Bella. Please get to the point if you have one."

" _Tell him he's too controlling. Tell him that you're sick of his lectures, the way he treats you. Tell him to…."_

"Be quiet." Bella said aloud, referring to the voice in her head. She knew what had to be said.

" _Excuse me."_ The voice huffed.

Edward's fingers drummed on the table again as he looked at Bella with a sour expression. "Your exhaustion is making you snappy, love."

"I am not exhausted and I am not snappy. I'm…" Bella tried to find the right word to describe how she was feeling.

"What, love?" Now Edward's expression turned to one of concern. He reached across the table and took one of Bella's hands in his own. She felt the familiar chill and tried not to flinch. "I know I can come across a bit stern but it's because I care. I worry about you all the time."

"I know you do." Bella's brown eyes were soft as she gazed upon his handsome face. The familiar thrill she used to get from admiring his beauty was long gone. She caressed his long fingers, pianist's fingers. He would have made a great musician had he lived. She saw his posture relax and he smiled, obviously thinking they had turned a corner. Bella gave him a wistful smile. "We had some good times." She said softly.

"We did." Edward agreed congenially, not at first fully understanding what she was trying to say. "There will be many more to come, I promise."

Bella's smile turned sad. She slid her hand out of his and cradled the warm coffee mug again. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Edward was completely bewildered.

Bella looked him steadily in the eyes, her own were glistening with tears. "Because…I'm finally ready to let you go now."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seven**

Edward was gone. It seemed her simple statement, effectively signalling the end of her infatuation with him, had really hit home. That and the phone call he had received from Alice seconds after the words had left Bella's mouth. Alice had told Edward that she couldn't see Bella's future clearly anymore. There was a haze around it, like it was in flux. She had never experienced anything like that before. Bella didn't think she would ever forget the look of devastation on Edward's face when his adopted sibling admitted this simple truth. If that wasn't confirmation that Bella meant what she said, this was. He had gazed at Bella sadly for a long moment, drawing in sharp pained breaths, before rising gracefully out of his chair and giving her a courteous goodbye. Bella had felt his cold lips graze her cheek in farewell before he vanished abruptly.

" _Well that was unexpected."_ The voice of reason mused. _"I expected him to put up more of a fight."_

" _Edward always promised that he would let me go if that's what I wanted."_ Bella said quietly. _"Whatever you think about him he is honourable like that."_

" _Jeez, girl, you can be so naïve."_ The voice drawled. _"It wouldn't surprise me if he's not with the little psychic right now plotting to pull the rug from under your dainty little feet."_

Bella scowled. The voice was beginning to irritate her. "You know what why don't you mind your own business. That was a difficult and painful thing for me to do. Butt out of my head. I'm sick of your interference." She raged.

" _You want me to butt out."_ The voice sneered.

"Yes." Bella said so loudly she startled herself.

" _Fine."_ The voice of reason huffed. _"You are on your own."_

"Good! That's just the way I like it." Bella yelled to the empty air. She waited pensively for the voice to make a sarcastic rejoinder, but there was blessed silence. Bella rubbed her aching temples in relief. Finally her thoughts were her own again. Sharing head space with another sentient being was draining. Bella had begun to think of the voice in that way. Like an alien that had decided to make its home in her head. "God, maybe I am going crazy." Bella mumbled as she glanced around the room fearfully as if waiting for the voice of reason to finally materialize as an actual human being right in front of her.

* * *

Whenever Bella felt scared, lost or alone she would flee to the one place that made her feel safe, Jacob's garage, or the Taj as they had christened it. She was supposed to be at school, but she just couldn't face it. Not today. Not after making such a monumental decision about her future. She parked her old Chevy down the dirt track out of sight of the Black's house. She didn't want to disturb Billy. Jacob was off patrolling, so she would have the Taj to herself. She would be able to sit and think. And she so desperately needed to think. Setting herself free from Edward was actually quite scary. She had been under his influence for so long; Bella wondered if she could ever really figure out how to stand on her own two feet.

It was dark inside the Taj. Bella shivered as she wandered over to the light and flicked it on. The garage was suddenly bathed in brightness, making her blink in surprise. Often when Jacob worked in the Taj he would have the double doors wide open to let in the natural light. He never used the interior ones. But Bella didn't want anyone to be aware she was inside the garage by flinging the doors open. Besides she didn't have Jacob's supernatural heat to ward off the chill. The VW Rabbit was parked at the back of the garage. Bella hurried over to it and climbed inside. She fumbled under the car mat on the driver's side and retrieved the key. Jacob was nothing if not predictable in that way. He always kept it in the same place. Having the key enabled Bella to turn on the internal heater and listen to the radio. She sighed in relief when she felt the rush of warm air waft over her legs. She fiddled with the radio until she found a station playing some soft rock music. It had been forever since she had allowed herself to indulge in music. She closed her eyes and settled comfortably in her seat as she began to think.

* * *

There was a gentle knock on his door. Billy wasn't expecting any visitors so he was surprised to find Bella standing nervously on the front porch. "Is everything alright?" He asked in concern as he let her in. "I assumed you would be at school."

"I couldn't face it." Bella admitted quietly.

"I'm afraid Jake isn't here." Billy studied Bella thoughtfully as he watched her perch on the edge of the old couch.

"I know." Bella smiled weakly. "It's you I came to see."

"Oh, okay." Billy said in surprise. He rolled his chair so he was opposite Bella. She was chewing on her lower lip, her expression troubled. "What can I help you with?"

Bella sucked in a deep breath. "I ended my relationship with Edward." She blurted out.

Billy's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. That was the last thing he expected her to say. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at her expectantly. "That was a brave and courageous thing to do. I expect you must be feeling overwhelmed though." He said in understanding.

Bella's face broke out into a genuine smile. She breathed a sigh of relief. Billy got it. That was exactly how she was feeling, overwhelmed. "Yes, I am."

"But that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" Bill guessed.

"No." Bella's smile faded and her eyes became tight with anxiety again.

"You can speak openly. There is no judgement here." Billy paused for a second. "Even if what you tell me concerns my son."

Bella's brown eyes darted to his. She was relieved to see that there was nothing but empathy showing on his lined face. He meant what he said. She relaxed a little and the tension eased. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Billy reached out and patted her hand. "Why don't I make us both a steaming mug of hot coffee and then we can talk."

* * *

"Am I crazy, Billy?" Bella asked miserably as she cradled the hot coffee mug between her hands. She was glad to have something to hold onto. Admitting aloud to Billy that she had been hearing a voice in her head and that she had been responding to it was scary. But she had to tell someone. Billy had seemed the natural choice. He was a spiritual man. "She seems so real. She has a personality all of her own. She's not like me that's for sure."

"In what way is she not like you?" Billy didn't seem fazed by the weird conversation. Instead he appeared intrigued.

"Well she's very bossy and quite rude." Bella frowned. "She swears a lot. I never swear."

Billy hid his smile. That wasn't quite true. He had heard Bella swear in front of Jacob and his friends quite a few times. It was only around others she kept her bad language under wraps. She could also be quite forceful and direct with Jacob. She held her own when they had an argument. But he knew that she stifled this part of herself when she was under the Cullen's influence. "What else?" He asked instead.

"She's a troublemaker. I've never had a detention in my life until she started niggling at me." Bella scowled irritably. "Sometimes I forget I'm answering a voice in my head and people are beginning to notice." Her expression turned fearful. "Oh god, I am crazy." She said in despair.

"You are not crazy." Billy assured her easily. He blew on his hot coffee to cool it down before taking a small sip.

"But who else hears voices in their head." Bella persisted. "Other than crazy people."

"Well Jacob for one." Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, well…." Bella mumbled. She hadn't thought of that. But the voices in his head were real people who happened to morph into wolves now and again. "That's part of who Jacob is." She continued. "

"It certainly is. And for the moment this voice…or whatever it is, is part of who you are." Billy agreed.

"I don't understand." Bella was confused. She looked hopelessly at Billy. "How can this voice or whatever she is be a part of me? I never heard her before."

"Maybe you weren't ready to listen before." Billy finished his coffee and gazed intently at Bella. "Don't be afraid of it, Bella. Embrace your inner guide; she is there for a reason."

Bella felt her heart constrict. "But I sent her away." She whispered. "I told her to butt out and I haven't heard her since."

"I doubt she's gone." Billy shrugged nonchalantly. "If's she anything like you she's probably off somewhere licking her wounds."

"She's not like me." Bella persisted.

"Are you sure about that?" Billy questioned as he poured himself another coffee.

* * *

Jacob's face broke out into a beautiful smile when he saw Bella waiting for him on his front porch. It had been a long and frustrating day for him and the pack as they continued to chase the elusive red head. She always managed to stay just out of reach, but all that frustration melted away when he saw Bella return his smile. There was something different about her today. He couldn't really pinpoint it. She looked the same, but still she seemed changed. Jacob didn't wonder too much. He was just so glad to see her. He ran the last few yards and scooped her up into a bear hug. He whirled her around, his smile widening when he heard her tinkling laugh. Yes, she was definitely changed.

"I didn't expect to see you." Jacob said as he reluctantly put her down.

"I just wanted to see you. Dad's here too." Bella pointed over to the police cruiser parked outside the house. Jacob hadn't noticed. As soon as he clapped eyes on Bella everything else dissolved into the background. "Your dad invited us all over for dinner."

"Which you're cooking I bet." Jacob teased.

"Busted." Bella laughed again. Her cheeks turned rosy as she smiled up him shyly. "You know me."

"Yeah, I kinda do." Jacob said huskily. His eyes softened as he gazed down at her. She was just too adorable. "Well let me hop into the shower and freshen up and put a shirt on of course. I don't want to freak Charlie out."

Bella snorted with laughter again as she bumped her hip against Jacob's lightly. "You are too funny."

"I aim to please." Jacob began to head inside but paused when Bella didn't immediately follow. "Are you coming in?" He asked, puzzled.

"I'll be right there." Bella promised.

"Okay." Jacob caught her hand and squeezed her fingers before going inside.

Bella sucked in a deep breath, feeling much better now that he was there. Her conversation with Billy had given her a lot to think about. "Are you there?" She whispered, testing the waters.

There was a beat of silence before finally she got a response. _"I'm here, girl."_ The voice of reason replied. " _For now."_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Eight**

It was odd how telling Billy that she had broken up with Edward was so easy, but with Charlie and Jacob it was so much harder. She already anticipated their reactions. Her father would probably dance with delight. He certainly wouldn't hide his relief. Jacob on the other hand would probably crush her in one of his bear hugs and swing her around, and then he would put her down and give her that look. That intense smouldering look he did with his eyes which made her skin burn just thinking about it.

"Let's go for a walk, Bells." Jacob took Bella's hand easily and led her outside. Dinner was over. Charlie and Billy were sitting in the lounge, relaxing and sharing a beer.

Bella's hand felt warm in his. She was bundled up in her thick jacket while he wore nothing but a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She envied his ability not to feel the cold. Her nose had already turned red and her cheeks rosy from the wind chill. They ambled along in companionable silence. Bella glanced at Jacob often, wondering what made him look so thoughtful. The sun was setting and it made the sky blaze gold.

"How should I tell him?" Bella asked the voice in her head, hoping for some help, but her question was met with silence. She frowned, wondering why the voice of reason was keeping so quiet. Ever since her cryptic remark from earlier where she had inferred that at some point she would be leaving, it had led to Bella feeling uncertain, unsure. She had been getting used to the voice's guidance and now felt bereft. "Are you there?" Bella tried again.

" _You have to start relying on yourself."_ The voice finally responded but she sounded subdued. _"You are not a child."_

"But aren't you my guide?" Bella asked in her head. "That's what Billy told me you were."

Her question was met with silence. Bella sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of her face irritably as the wind untethered her long hair from its loose braid. Jacob heard her irritable sigh and he glanced at her. He smiled, his dark eyes lightening as he squeezed her fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah…kinda." Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

Jacob stopped walking and gazed at her curiously. "What's bugging you? I enjoyed tonight. I thought you did too."

"No, I did." Bella rushed to reassure him. Already she felt like she was making a mess of it and sending out the wrong signals like she usually did. "See." She said to the voice in her head.

" _Just tell him the truth."_ The voice piped up sarcastically. _"Open your mouth and the words come out. That's how it usually works."_

Bella scowled at the voice of reason's sarcastic rejoinder. Jacob's smile faded as he saw her expression change, thinking that it was his question that had put Bella in a foul mood. "Right now it doesn't seem like you did. Sorry for asking."

"No, Jake, stop." Bella huffed as she gripped his hand tighter. He was wearing a matching scowl now. "You know how much I freaking enjoyed myself so don't start getting the wrong idea."

"Then why are you looking so pissed." Jacob retorted. "What am I expected to think?"

" _Children, children."_ The voice spat. _"I should knock your heads together. Tell him, girl. Spit it out!"_

"I broke up with Edward, okay." Bella said flatly.

Her words certainly silenced Jacob. He stared at her for a long moment, as if expecting her to issue a retraction, but she met his shocked gaze steadily. Slowly her news seemed to sink into his brain as he did what she had expected. Seconds later she was scooped up into a tight bear hug, he was swinging her around and laughing. "This is the fucking best day ever." He said, grinning.

* * *

They were in the Taj. Jacob was giving her that look. That heated smouldering look which was making Bella's skin burn. He was so damn irresistible. Bella was like a moth to a flame, drawing near, drowning in the dark pools of his eyes. He was cupping her face in his warm hands, his head inclining toward hers. He was going to kiss her. Any second now she was going to feel those hot lips on hers and she would burst into flames….

" _You are not ready."_ The voice poured cold water on the magical moment.

"Huh?" Bella blinked in confusion.

Jacob paused, his mouth hovering over hers. "What?" He said huskily.

" _It is too soon. You are not ready."_ The voice said again firmly.

"I'm not ready?" Bella phrased it as a question. She was confused. Jacob pulled back and dropped his hands from her face. Bella lamented the loss of his warmth. He was turning away from her now, his back ramrod straight and his shoulders stiff. Hurt was showing in every line of his body.

" _Jeez, you've fluffed it again."_ The voice complained. _"You need to think with your brain and not your damn hormones. You are not ready to be what he needs yet. You start something now, in haste. It will fail. Your issues will kill your relationship before it can even blossom."_

"Jake…" Bella reached for him, ignoring the voice.

"Don't, Bella." Jacob still had his back to her. He was reeling from her rejection.

"I just need time…apparently." Bella was unsure, fighting with herself as she mulled over the voice of reason's advice.

"How much time?" Jacob whirled around, his dark eyes blazing. "I know how I feel. I know what I want. I want you. I want us to be together. I thought you wanted the same." His expression became troubled as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "I can't read you, Bella. You keep sending out mixed signals. You look like you want me, then you put the brakes on."

" _Tell him you do want him."_ The voice urged Bella.

"I do want you." Bella pleaded. She captured his hand as she saw hope blaze in his eyes again.

"Then what is the problem." Jacob's gaze roamed her pretty face as he tried to understand her.

Bella struggled to explain herself because she didn't understand it herself. The voice of reason, her so called guide as Billy had called her, was getting her tied up in knots. "It's difficult to explain…" She said in frustration to him. "Help me." She demanded in her head. "You are telling me to wait and I don't understand why. I'm trying to abide by your advice…."

" _Jeez, girl, you have just come out of a controlling relationship with a vampire. You are only just finding your feet again. You have to stop relying on others to prop you up. You need to be independent again. You used to be…surprisingly."_ There was the sarcasm again. _"It's not fair to start something with Jacob right away when you are still so vulnerable to making the same mistakes. It wouldn't be fair to him or to you in the long run."_

Bella was only half listening to the voice. Jacob was cupping her face again; his dark eyes were soft, tender. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, making her skin tingle and her lips part in anticipation. The voice was trying to make herself heard above the pounding in Bella's ears but Jacob's closeness was intoxicating. Everything else faded into the background.

"I think we've done enough waiting, Bells." Jacob murmured right before he kissed her.

" _Dammit, girl."_ The voice raged as Bella burst into flames.

* * *

Things were getting hot and heavy very fast. Bella was lost in Jacob. She had never been kissed like this before. The kisses she had shared with Edward had been few and far between, at first they used to make her faint, but that may have been down to the fact she used to hold her breath depriving herself of oxygen. Jacob's kisses were intense. He took over all her senses. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his other blazing a trail down her back. Bella was clinging to him, her lips fused to his. Her breathing was ragged, she couldn't get enough. She wanted more, much more. Jacob swung her around and suddenly she was sitting on the hood of the rabbit, her legs parted and Jacob standing between them. His strong hands gripped her thighs and Bella felt his need pressed against her core. He wanted her so badly. How often had he dreamed of this moment?

" _STOP!"_ The voice of reason screamed in her head so loudly that Bella gasped with pain as her ear drums rang with its violent echo. She jerked away from Jacob holding onto her temples.

"What?" Jacob said hoarsely as his eyes flickered with confusion. "Did I hurt you?" He suddenly looked alarmed.

"Not you." Bella gasped. She tried to steady her breathing. "I'm sorry. I need to…" She gulped, now realising the position she was in. "Shit, sorry."

Jacob helped her slide off the hood of the VW Rabbit. She was still shaking. He put his hand on her face, gazing at her in concern. "Talk to me." He begged.

" _You crossed a line. You need to slow things down."_ The voice scolded Bella. _"You have just made this a whole lot harder on yourself."_

"We need to slow things down." Bella said to Jacob glumly. "We let things get out of control."

Jacob ran his fingers through his tousled hair again impatiently. "Okay. Okay." He breathed deeply as he tried to calm down. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I was right there too." Bella sighed. "But she's right we need to take things slowly. I've just broken up with Edward. If I want to be the person you need me to be then I have to regain my independence." She finished sourly. "There I said it." She snapped at the voice in her head.

" _Badly."_ The voice retorted.

"What do you mean she's right? Who have you been getting relationship advice from?" Jacob questioned in annoyance. "Whoever she is tell her that her advice sucks."

" _Hey!"_ The voice complained. _"Without my advice boy you'd still be in the freaking friend zone."_

"Shut up." Bella hissed in her head. She was getting it from all directions and it was making it hard to focus. She returned her attention to Jacob. "I've been speaking to mom." She lied.

"Renee?" Jacob was surprised that Bella was seeking relationship advice from her mother. From what he had heard about Renee from Bella herself it was the last thing he thought she would have advised. "Since when?"

"Since I needed a female's perspective." Bella continued hastily. She gazed up at Jacob from under her thick lashes, smiling at him sweetly. It was a tactic she had used in the past when she had flirted with him ineptly on First beach. It still worked. He smirked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Alright, Bells. I'll go at whatever pace you want."

"Thank you." Bella hugged him, pressing her cheek over his pounding heart.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Nine**

Bella didn't know what to expect when she went back to school. She had assumed that Edward, Alice and Jasper would no longer attend, but as Charlie dropped her off in the parking lot she could see them standing by their cars, waiting. Charlie saw them too. He noticed Bella's pensive expression. "Just ignore them, Bells. Stay with your other friends. If Cullen pesters you in any way just tell me and I'll have a quiet word." His eyes narrowed as he shot a fierce glare in Edward's direction.

"Thanks, dad." Bella smiled gratefully at Charlie, touched by his sentiment while knowing that he would never be able to follow through. "I'll see you later."

"Is Jake still picking you up?" Charlie checked.

"Yeah, he said he would." Bella replied as she climbed reluctantly out of the cruiser.

"I'll pick you up from Billy's after I finish work then." Charlie waved at her as Bella shut the passenger door and watched him drive off.

" _They're coming over."_ The voice warned Bella. _"I told you that you were being naïve in thinking that the ice pop would give you space."_

"Well I could hardly stop them coming to the school, could I." Bella mumbled under her breath as she yanked her bag strap further up her shoulder. She marched forward, tying to hurry so she could join the throng of the other students flowing into the school building. She knew it was pointless. As if she could outmanoeuvre a vampire.

"Bella, love." Edward was by her side before she reached the edge of the parking lot.

" _Tell him to fuck off."_ The voice of reason snapped.

"Leave me alone, Edward." Bella surged forward, refusing to engage with him but she didn't get far because Alice blocked her in from the other side and Jasper from the front.

" _I told you. You need to be firmer. Tell them all to back the fuck off or you'll create a scene."_

"Just let me pass." Bella cried in frustration. "I have nothing to say to any of you right now."

"Bella, please." Alice took her arm and turned her around. Her golden brown eyes begged for understanding. "I'm your friend."

" _Some friend! She fucked off with Eddie pants and left you in the lurch just like he did. Like all of them did."_ The voice of reason reminded Bella pointedly.

"It seems we're friends when it suits you." The voice's pointed reminder had stirred up Bella's old resentment. She was right. "Let me pass, Alice. I have nothing to say to you right now." A wave of calm washed over Bella and she felt her rigid body relax. "Dammit, Jasper." She glared at him but her voice had no bite in it.

" _He's manipulating you. Do you see it now? They have always been doing it. You were just too dumb to see what was right in front of your face."_

"Shut up." Bella yelled in her head. She hated that the voice was right and it made her feel miserable.

"Bella, love." Edward had switched places with Jasper and was now in front of her. He gazed at her pleadingly. He looked so sad and defeated that Bella found herself softening toward him. "Victoria is still out there. I understand you want some distance but right now it is imperative I stay close to you. That we all do."

" _Don't you fucking fall for that trick. He's playing you."_ The voice warned Bella. _"I can feel you getting sucked in. Wake up and smell the coffee, girl."_

Bella swallowed thickly. Was the voice right? Was this simply Edward's way of keeping her by his side? She gazed at him wonderingly. His expression was so open and sincere she couldn't help but believe him. "Victoria can't touch me in school. I'm safe enough here." She said weakly.

The voice groaned loudly. _"Don't you weaken now, girl. Stop looking at his stupid face. That's how he draws his prey in. He's drawing you in the same way he did that day when he waffled on about the lion falling in love with the lamb. You're a lamb alright. He'll have his teeth into you before you can say baaa."_

Bella blinked as she was reminded of the day she had encountered Edward in the parking lot and he had led her off into the woods that surrounded the school. She had always thought she had been in control of that situation where he had finally admitted what he was. He had given her a string of warnings, pointing out how dangerous he was, but that she was like his addiction. That her smell, the call of her blood, drew him to her. But she wondered now whether that had all been part of his ploy to intrigue her enough to want more, innately drawing her in while pretending to warn her off. It was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her.

" _Finally it sinks in."_

"The bell will go soon. I need to get to class." Bella said desperately. "I have to keep on top of my studies."

That seemed to work. Edward smiled and stepped back, signalling for Alice and Jasper to leave them alone. He gestured for Bella to go ahead of him. "I am glad that you are focusing on your studies, Bella." He said happily as he strolled beside her, close but not too close.

They had reached the double doors leading into the school. Bella saw the other students in the corridor, some chatting together in groups, others standing by their lockers sorting through their books for the next lesson. It was crowded. She had an audience. Bella paused and turned to face him. She was careful to avoid his piercing gaze. "I am only going to say this once." She made sure to inject some firmness in her tone to give him no choice but to believe what she said. "I want you to stay away from me, Edward. We have broken up. I don't want you sitting next to me in class. I don't want to sit with you, Alice or Jasper when I am at lunch. You maintain your distance from me and we'll be fine." The bell for the first class rang much to her relief. "Goodbye, Edward."

" _That's more like it."_ The voice crowed. _"Well done."_

Bella walked away from Edward without looking back.

* * *

Edward kept his distance but he was still in all her classes, he just sat in a different seat. She felt his eyes on her the whole time making it difficult to concentrate. There were already whispers going around about the sudden break in their routine. They were always together at school and the change in their routine was immediately noticed. Bella had to field questions from Jessica and Mike Newton. She told them that she and Edward were taking a break but refused to indulge them anymore than that. Mike was ecstatic. Jessica acted surprised but didn't hide her glee, already assuming that it was Edward who had dumped her for a second time. She immediately began spread the gossip to the other students. But Bella didn't care.

Lunch time rolled around. She sat with Angela, who was solicitous enough not to mention anything about Edward or the other Cullen's, who were at their usual tables, all of them making no attempt to stop their staring contest. If they thought they could wear her down then they were wrong. The afternoon dragged. In Mr Varner's biology class she was forced to sit through a documentary about the mating habits of the brown rat. She could feel Edward's brooding presence as he sat behind her. The time went by interminably slowly, but when the bell finally did ring signalling the end of class for the day Bella was one of the first out of the room.

" _You are stronger than you think, girl."_ The voice of reason had been remarkably quiet for much of the day. It seemed her attempt to stand up for herself had impressed her enough that the voice didn't feel the need to lecture her. " _Stay steady. The sparkly dick is right behind you. He will most likely make another attempt to ambush you as soon as she you step foot outside and are away from the other students. Find someone to walk with you to the parking lot."_

"Good idea." Bella agreed. In the distance she saw Angela snuggling up to her boyfriend Ben. She hated to interrupt their intimacy but her friend would make the perfect guardian to help her avoid another run in with Edward. "Hey, Ange." She waved desperately to attract Angela's attention. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

From behind she heard a frustrated sigh. Edward sailed past her, scowling. He knew she had done that deliberately and wasn't happy about it.

" _Screw him."_ The voice sneered as Bella caught up with Angela and linked arms with her.

* * *

"Good day." Jacob was tired after being up for most of the night and day patrolling.

"So, so." Bella climbed into the VW Rabbit, waving goodbye to Angela and Ben. They were darting curious glances at Jacob, clearly wondering whether he was her new boyfriend. "How about you?" She frowned when she saw the exhausted look on his face. "Jake, did you not get any sleep?"

"Couldn't." Jacob yawned as he began to reverse out of the parking lot.

"Why? Is it Sam? If so I'll kick his furry butt." Bella huffed in annoyance.

Jacob barked a laugh at her attempt to sound intimidating. "Yeah, I'd like to see that." He pulled onto the main road and began to head for La Push. His expression turned serious. "We spotted the red head snooping around the borders and we've been chasing her for hours. I don't know how she does it but she always manages to stay one step ahead." He hit the steering wheel in frustration before glancing at Bella. He saw her complexion whiten at the mention of Victoria. "I'm sorry, honey. We'll get her. I'm sure of it." He reached out and took her hand in his.

"I just wish it was all over." Bella said sadly. She sank into her seat and held tightly onto his hand.

"It will be soon, Bells. I promise." Jacob vowed.

* * *

Jacob was stretched out on the old couch with his head resting on Bella's lap. His long legs dangled off the end. Bella was glad he had fallen asleep. He had been fighting it for hours but eventually she had persuaded him she would be perfectly fine watching the television while he took a quick nap. That was three hours ago and he was still deeply asleep. She threaded her fingers through his silky black hair tenderly. She felt relaxed and peaceful in a way she had never felt with Edward.

" _He makes you feel good."_ The voice of reason startled Bella. She had been quiet for the last few hours. _"He is very easy to be around."_

"Yes, he is." Bella whispered, smiling.

" _You can't rush into things girl no matter how good he makes you feel."_ The voice reminded her pointedly.

"I know. I need to find myself…blah, blah, blah." Bella's smile faded as irritation set in. She was getting annoyed at the voice of reason's constant interference. In this instance she felt that her advice was wrong.

" _There is no need to be sarcastic. You need to be independent."_ The voice continued harshly. _"You can't keep relying on a man to come to your rescue. You need to be strong enough to save yourself."_

"I don't agree with you." Bella muttered. "I can't save myself from vampires. I do need protecting and I trust Jake to do that."

" _So you want to remain the same old pitiful girl you've always been. I have been trying to teach you how to be strong."_ The voice was angry. _"I like Jacob. I really do. He's a great guy he really is, but you are not in the right…"_

"Stop lecturing me." Bella retorted sharply. Her raised voice woke Jacob up. His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled up at her sweetly. He looked so adorable.

" _Don't you dare?"_ The voice warned Bella.

But Bella was tired of listening. She had a sudden urge to kiss Jacob on his perfect mouth and she was going to give into the impulse. She returned his smile, blocking out the voice before leaning down to kiss him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella and Charlie were sitting down to breakfast together. It was becoming a daily routine for them now, a time to check in with each other before they started their day. It was something that Charlie wished he had insisted upon when Bella first came to live with him. Mornings were always peaceful and less chaotic then lunch or dinner where either of them were either working late or in Bella's case, studying. Charlie drank his coffee while he looked at his daughter's troubled expression. Something was bothering her that was obvious.

"Do you want to talk about it, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he placed his coffee mug on the table. It was another regret of his that he hadn't been more proactive in the past about trying to get Bella to open up to him. Lately their relationship had improved as they made more of an effort to be involved in each other's lives and Charlie didn't want to lose that.

Bella cradled her own coffee between her hands as she glanced up at her father. She had been stewing all night about what the voice of reason had said to her the night before when she had defied her and kissed Jacob. "Do you think I'm weak, dad?" She questioned miserably.

"No, I don't." Charlie said at once. He frowned, looking closer at Bella as she sighed sadly. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged. "I just feel that maybe I rely too much on others and that I can't look after myself."

"You feel like you've lost your independent streak. Is that it?" Charlie queried.

"Kinda." Bella gazed at him hopelessly. "I don't want to be that girl who needs saving all the time. I want to be able to protect myself."

"Well there are certain situations where it's best to take a step back and let others more qualified protect you, Bells." Charlie replied firmly. "But of course that doesn't mean you can't learn some self-defence. You know that Moira at the station runs an evening class in just that. You could join and learn a few kick ass moves." He was rewarded with a small smile. "Would you be interested in that? I could ask her."

"I'd like that, thank you." Bella agreed.

"As far as losing your independence, kiddo." Charlie continued as his expression turned serious again. "I don't think it was really lost. I just feel that maybe it got stifled. You've always been able to look after yourself. I know you love your mother, but we both know Renee isn't always on the ball when it comes to paying bills and looking after the housekeeping. I know that you had to step in. I've seen you do it here."

"I suppose." Bella became thoughtful.

"Can I be honest with you, Bells?" Charlie asked. "You're of an age now where I feel I can be. You're an adult now, even though I know I try to pretend otherwise." A teasing light lit up his brown eyes.

Bella laughed in response. "Okay."

"I think you worry too much about what people think of you. You keep quiet about how you are really feeling because you are afraid to upset them or lose them. I saw that countless times when you were with Cullen. It upset me to see him control you like that, and that you allowed him to do it." Charlie tried to take the sting out of his words by reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "Sometimes I think you shoulder the blame for things that are not your fault. Bearing the burden can drag a person down." He sighed heavily. "I'm guilty of that myself, Bells. I'm afraid you take after me in a lot of ways, especially the ability to brood over things."

"Like when I was depressed after Edward left me." Bella said thickly.

"Yes." Charlie nodded. "I was the same after your mother left and took you with her. I drowned my sorrows in work and beer. I tried to cut everyone out of my life, to stop feeling at all. But lucky for me I had some good friends who wouldn't let me fall. It took a while but I managed to come out the other side. Kind of anyway." He smiled bitterly. "But still I hung onto the hurt and let it poison any chance I had of trusting another woman with my heart again. That's why I am the lonely crusty old bachelor you see before you today."

"That's not who you are, dad." Bella protested. "You put your heart and soul into your job. You are strong and…and the best decision I ever made was coming back here to live with you."

Charlie sniffed as his eyes filled with moisture. "Look at me." He mumbled, letting of Bella's hand. He grabbed a paper napkin and dabbed at his eyes. "I'm getting emotional in my old age."

"No, you are letting go of the past." Bella didn't bother trying to stem the tide of her own tears. "That's what I need to do. I've got to let go of what I can't change and embrace what I can."

Charlie laughed huskily. "That's very philosophical, Bells."

"It sure is." Bella agreed.

Charlie sat back in his chair and smiled at his daughter tenderly. "I think you've been doing that already. I can see the changes. You've found yourself again, kiddo. You've surrounded yourselves with some good friends. You've got Jake for one. It eases my heart that you two made up. He needs you just like you need him. I like Angela. She's got a good heart. Like I had Billy and Harry to pull me back from the abyss, so you've got them."

"I've got you, too." Bella reminded him as the tears continued to spill out of her eyes. "It wasn't only Jake who pulled me back from the darkness, you did too."

Charlie seemed beyond words. There was only so much emotion he could cope with in one day. He cleared his throat and began to drink his coffee, but there was no dimming the renewed twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

"You were wrong." Bella said to the voice as she brushed her hair vigorously in front of the mirror. Her brown eyes were fierce as she stared at her reflection.

" _Of course I was."_ The voice of reason agreed quietly.

"You've changed your tune." Bella replied suspiciously. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Last night when I kissed Jake you really lost it."

" _I had to."_ The voice of reason sounded tired.

"Why?" Bella heard the weariness in the voice of reason's tone and she felt surprised. Something was happening here and she felt a stab of anxiety in her gut. "Did you play me? Did you say all that yesterday about me being weak to bait me?"

" _Yes."_ The voice didn't deny it. _"I had to make you realise that you were always strong underneath. You had just forgotten that was all. I wanted to make you seek others guidance and opinions other than my own. I was proud of the way you sought advice from Billy and your father. They are both wise in their own ways. And Charlie was right you have surrounded yourself with good people. You will not be alone."_

The anxious feelings began to increase. Bella saw the worry on her face reflected back at her from the mirror. "You talk as if you are leaving me."

" _I told you that I would."_

The voice was getting fainter in her head. Bella panicked. "But you're my guide." She said desperately. "I know we clash sometimes but I need you. Billy thinks you are a part of me."

" _I am and I am not. While I reside in your head I connect with who you are. I become part of you, but when I disconnect I am just me and now it's time for me to go."_

"Please…don't go. Stay."

" _I can't. I came to you to try and set you on the right path. You wouldn't listen to me before. As you said we clash in the worst way. Now I aim to finish what I started and remove the wrong that I inadvertently caused you."_

"Wrong? Reason, what wrong?" Bella cried.

" _You've given me a name."_ The voice breathed sadly.

"Of course I have." Bella whispered brokenly. "We're friends of sorts…sisters."

" _I have to go."_ The voice of reason sounded so faint that Bella hardly hear her. _"Goodbye, Bella Swan. Be happy."_

"Reason?" Bella said loudly as she stared into the mirror as if she could summon the owner of the voice to appear. "Come back. Please, come back. I need to know who you really are. I need to know what you meant by the wrong you caused me. Speak to me, I beg you."

Her pleas were met with silence.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! Kudo's to Aprilshowers82 who guessed correctly! Well done honey!  
**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Bella was finding it difficult living without the voice of reason in her head. She didn't realise how much she would miss her guidance and advice. She had become like a friend. Even though they had clashed constantly in the beginning, Bella had come to rely on her. Now she felt bereft. Often she would pause when making a decision, waiting pensively, expecting to hear the voice reappear in her mind. But the silence was deafening. It was difficult to believe but Bella slowly had to adapt to living without Reason, to once again rely on her own judgement. She spoke about it with Jacob one day, comparing her situation with his when he had to take orders from Sam.

"What's it like not having Sam's voice in your head when you're human again?" Bella asked curiously.

Jacob looked thoughtful as he pondered her words. "It's a relief actually. It's nice having my privacy back, you know."

"I suppose." Bella agreed. She chewed on her bottom lip. "But isn't it hard to adjust to having to rely on yourself again."

"I don't know. I mean Sam may be the Alpha but I don't always agree with his orders. We disagree constantly. Like the time he ordered me to stay away from you." Jacob shook his head at the memory. "We really clashed about that. It was hard but I managed to find a way to circumnavigate his order so I could come to see you that night, even if I made no sense when I tried to tell you about the wolf thing."

"I remember." Bella whispered.

"It's lucky that you're so stubborn and insisted on still coming to see me even though I pushed you away." Jacob smiled. "Otherwise Sam and I would have ended up fighting."

"Am I stubborn?" Bella didn't associate this trait with herself.

"Hell yeah." Jacob laughed. "But then so am I. Dad insisted he was going to bang our heads together when we kept passing those childish notes to each other."

"I suppose." Bella was beginning to feel better. It was funny but she was glad that she had stubbornness in common with Jacob. It made her feel closer to him. "We both tend to clam up and run away from our problems too."

"That's true." Jacob agreed. He wasn't insulted by her assertion. "But I can't run very far."

"No, you're too responsible for that." Bella smiled at him affectionately.

"You make me sound boring and predictable." Jacob teased.

"Uh huh." Bella replied. "No, you can be very unpredictable. Sometimes I don't know what you're going to do next."

"Like now." Jacob's eyes gleamed with mischief as he began to stalk Bella. She retreated, guessing by the wicked grin on his handsome face what he was about to do. She spun around, ready to run, but Jacob was too fast for her. He grabbed her from behind, hoisting her upwards as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

After a moment Bella collapsed against him in a fit of giggles, begging for him to stop. "Enough, Jake." She gasped.

Jacob laughed loudly as he eased his grip on her and spun her around in his arms. He smiled tenderly at her flushed face and glistening eyes. She was so beautiful, now he was the one having trouble breathing. "Can I kiss you right now?" He asked, his expression turning serious.

Bella, caught up in the intensity of his gaze, nodded. Jacob drew her closer as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

School was where she missed Reason the most. Edward, Alice and Jasper still attended every day without fail. Bella just couldn't avoid them. They were everywhere. Edward was in all of her classes. He would sit as close as he could to her, not in the seat beside her like he used to, but as near as he could get. Bella would feel his golden brown eyes boring into her back as she tried to concentrate. It was awful and she began to lose concentration as she lagged behind in her lessons. During lunch and break time either Edward or Alice would ambush her and try to initiate a conversation, but Bella always managed to surround herself with other people to thwart them. But it was taking its toll. By the end of the fifth day without Reason's internal support Bella was exhausted.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward was suddenly in front of her.

"No, Edward. Leave me alone." Bella said faintly. She changed direction to get away from him, angry at herself for getting caught by Mr Varner at the end of class. He had given her lecture about concentration and she was issued yet another detention.

"This is important, Bella." Edward said with a severe expression. He grabbed Bella's upper arm without preamble and dragged her back into the now empty classroom. He shut the door and turned Bella to face him. "You have to listen to me."

"No, I don't." Bella replied angrily as she pulled his hand off her arm. He let go reluctantly. "How dare you drag me in here?"

"You gave me no choice." Edward's teeth clacked together in frustration as his jaw flexed. "Your life is still in danger, Bella. I made a vow to protect you and I will despite any protests of yours. I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe from harm."

"Shut up, Edward." Bella hissed in aggravation. "I'm in school, in a public place. Victoria cannot touch me here. Jake picks me up after school. I stay on the reservation until dad comes to get me. The pack guards my house during the night. I am well protected already." She jabbed a finger at him accusingly. "If you want to keep me safe then why aren't you out there searching for Victoria instead of hanging around the school? Help the pack hunt her down instead of bugging me constantly."

A stricken expression crossed Edward's Adonis like features as he gazed at Bella, hurt. "When I left you I did nothing but search for Victoria. But she seems to possess a special ability to evade capture. It is not easy. And my family and I haven't been idle. We have been keeping watch. It's not my fault the damn wolves won't let us near you."

Bella sighed and gritted her teeth. She could almost hear Reason berating Edward for his whiny excuses. "I can't talk about this with you anymore, Edward. I need to go."

"To Jacob." Edward said miserably. "I've seen the dog picking you up every day. Are you together now? How did he manage to worm his way into your heart?"

Bella's eyes roamed Edwards face. He was staring at her sadly, his golden eyes dark. He wanted her to feel guilty. He wanted her to feel bad for his pain and suffering. "What I do or who I see is none of your business anymore, Edward. When Victoria is captured then there will no longer be a need for you to stick around. Until then I would like it very much if you stopped coming to this school or following me around."

Edward's nostrils flared as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Things have escalated." He finally revealed. "Alice has finally gotten a glimpse of Victoria's plan and it's worse than any of us imagined."

"What do you mean?" Bella's heart clinched with fear.

"She's building an army of new born vampires, Bella. She's planning to come to Forks mob handed to finish what she started." Edward stated baldly.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze. Bella was forced to tell Jacob and his pack the devastating news. It meant that the wolves were going to have to form an alliance with the Cullen's. Neither of them could face the newborns alone. They needed each other. Tensions were rife as the wolf pack and the Cullen's met up one night to discuss their next move. Bella had insisted on attending the meeting much to Jacob's concern. But he couldn't deny her request. This was about her after all. Why should she be kept in the dark? So on the night in question Bella arrived at the meeting place surrounded by the wolves.

In the distance she saw Edward and his family on the other side of the meadow. Bella wondered whether he had chosen this location deliberately to make her feel uncomfortable and remind her of their shared past. The meadow was no longer full of the pretty wild flowers that had grown there during the numerous times she and Edward had visited the place. The long tall green grasses were now dull and lifeless, turned to straw by the harsh winter that was approaching. Bella felt Jacob's warm hand engulf hers and as he strode proudly beside her. He had no idea that this had once been her and Edward's special place like the Taj was theirs, and she wasn't about to mention it to him now, not with tensions so rife.

It was in that moment that Bella wished she could hear Reason's voice in her head. She longed for some clarity on the situation, for some support. Each day since Edward had told her about Victoria's insane plan she had doubted herself. She didn't want the wolves to have to fight the newborns. She didn't want them or Jacob to risk his life. She had told him this, had begged him in a moment of weakness to not get involved. But Jacob had reminded her that he and his pack were built for this. He shrugged off her concerns, not intimidated in the least by the enormity of what they were facing. She envied him his inner confidence even as she longed for him to be more wary, more questioning. Something was nagging at the back of Bella's mind. Something was wrong.

There they were in the middle of the meadow, Carlisle and Sam, facing each other, talking, planning. Bella couldn't hear what they were saying. Jacob was still beside her but his hold on her hand had tightened. It was only when she followed the direction of his gaze that she noticed the reason why. Edward was staring with narrowed eyes at Jacob. Jacob stared back, his expression impassive. He may not be showing it on the outside but Bella could feel the tension wrapped around Jacob like a cloak. Edward was deliberately making a show, just to bait him.

"Jake." Bella whispered, bringing his attention back to her.

Jacob's gaze snapped back to hers. He smiled, entwining their fingers, understanding what she was trying to do. His shoulders relaxed and when he next looked in Edward's direction it was as if he was looking right through him as if he didn't exist.

Bella continued to strain her ears and eyes. Carlisle and Sam had parted now. The meeting was over. The wolves were getting ready to leave. Sam signalled for his pack to move. Carlisle had joined his family, going straight to Edward and whispering in his ear. Bella frowned, wondering what they were discussing. Her eyes travelled over the rest of the Cullen's. Alice was pensive as she held onto Jasper. Esme stood near Carlisle, her expression anxious. Bella's eyes flicked back and forth, her brow furrowing as she sought Emmet and Rosalie. The cool blonde and her playful mate were missing.

"They are not all here." Bella said quietly to Jacob.

"The head vamp told Sam that some of his family had gone to Seattle to scout around. He must have meant them." Jacob replied without a hint of concern. "Come on, honey. It's time to go."

Bella looked desperately toward the Cullen's again as Jacob began to lead her away. Carlisle and Edward were still talking, their heads close together. The others were waiting for them, Alice and Esme anxiously, Jasper impatiently. Once again the same nagging feeling that something was amiss niggled in Bella's brain.

" _Now I aim to finish what I started and remove the wrong that I inadvertently caused you."_

Bella replayed the last words that Reason had spoken to her. It hadn't made sense to her at the time. None of it had. Why had she turned up so unexpectedly after Edward had come back into her life? Why at that point and not before. She had mentioned that she had been trying to make herself heard before, but Bella couldn't remember hearing anything until then. Unless Reason meant that she had physically tried to talk to Bella face to face. Bella tried to focus, tried to think as Jacob tugged on her hand, wondering why she was frozen in place. She was still staring at the Cullen's, her eyes darting from one to the other.

" _While I reside in your head I connect with who you are. I become a part of you, but when I disconnect I am just me and now it's time for me to go."_

"Oh my god." Bella's hand flew to her mouth as Reason's words resounded in her head. Of course she was real. She wasn't just a disembodied voice in her head. She was a real person.

"Bells, what is it?" Jacob was gazing at her curiously.

"I know who she is." Bella said brokenly as she tore her eyes away from Edward and the others and looked up at him.

"I don't understand." Jacob was shocked at the tormented look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rosalie." Bella whispered. "She's going to do something stupid and I have to stop her."

"You mean the blonde vampire?" Jacob questioned in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Rose was the one who made the call to Edward telling him I was dead." Bella rushed to explain. "That call started the train of events which led him to seeking redemption from the Volturi and forcing me to leave you that day to go with Alice to stop him." Tears spilled down Bella's cheeks as she put all the pieces of the puzzle together. "She's been the voice in my head. I don't know how she did it, maybe she has a power of her own that she kept hidden. But she's gone, Jake. She's missing."

"What voice in your head?" Jacob was trying to make sense of it all.

Bella felt her throat tighten as she realised she was going to have to confess about what had been going on in her head the last few weeks. She hoped he wouldn't think she was crazy. But this was Jacob. He loved her. She trusted that he would understand no matter how insane she sounded. Taking in a deep quavering breath, Bella began to talk.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

It was hard to for Bella to admit to Jacob what had been going on in her head the past few months. It was odd how much easier it was to tell Billy then his son. She wasn't sure why. Some of it was down to misplaced guilt about keeping such a huge secret from him and worry about him misunderstanding her intentions. They were back at his house, sitting on the old couch, holding hands. Billy had left the room discreetly to give them some privacy. He had guessed by the pensive expression on Bella's face that she was about to confess everything to his son.

"So, this voice that you are convinced is Rosalie has been manipulating you the whole time." Jacob said slowly as he tried to make sense of Bella's garbled explanation. "She pushed you to end things with the leech and encouraged you to start something up with me because she felt guilty over the phone call she made to the bloodsucker."

The way he summed it up sounded all wrong. He made it sound like she had no will of her own and that she had chosen to be with him simply because Rosalie had told her to. She saw his shoulders tense as he looked at her. He was trying to be calm, but Bella recognised the signs. He was hurt. "No, it wasn't like that at all." She protested.

"Isn't it?" Jacob questioned. He let go of her hands and retreated behind his Sam mask. "This is no different to when you told me you could hear the leech in your head. He was the reason you jumped off the cliff. Now you are telling me that instead of Cullen you've been hearing the blonde vamp instead." His tone was full of disbelief.

"You think I'm crazy." Bella felt disappointment flood through her. She had held onto the tangible hope that he would instantly take her word for it, that he wouldn't question what she was telling him. But she had been a fool to think otherwise. It did sound insane, especially when you added the fact that she had heard Edward's voice in her head before. Bella swallowed thickly and clasped her hands in her lap to stop them shaking. "Your dad believed me." She whispered forlornly. "He suggested that the voice was my guide, that she was showing me the right path. I lost my way for a while. I like to think she just made me remember who I really was. The voice told me before she left that while she was in my head that she was a part of me. Only when she disconnected was she herself again. So, I don't believe she manipulated me into anything. I am strong. I have a mind of my own." Bella raised her head and gazed at Jacob defiantly. "If you don't believe what I am telling you is the truth and that I came back to you of my own free will, then that is not my problem. It's yours."

Jacob stared at her for a long moment. The muscle in his jaw worked as he tried to sort through his emotions. She had confided in his dad. That was a huge thing for Jacob. He had to trust. He wanted to trust her. He didn't want to let old hurt get in the way of what they had now. He was hurting her now because he wasn't showing his faith in her. Jacob's expression softened as he reached out and hugged Bella. He felt her melt against him, her cheek pressed over his pounding heart. "I'm sorry, honey. Of course I believe you." His fingers sank into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"And you are certain Reason is Rosalie?" Billy checked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I am convinced of it." Bella replied firmly. "Thinking back on it, the voice's tone reminded me of her. Some of the phrases she used." She smiled wryly. "And especially the sarcasm."

"Must have been fun." Jacob gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's bad enough having the whole pack sharing my head space. But at least when I'm human I can block them out. From what you're saying you had the blonde vamp in your head constantly."

"I did." Bella agreed. She blushed suddenly when she remembered what Rosalie had witnessed. No wonder the voice had protested loudly when she kissed Jacob. Bella had to stifle a laugh at the thought of what it must have been like for Rosalie.

"So you really think that this Rosalie has gone off to make amends for that phone call." Billy mused. "Are you sure you're not reaching a bit, Bella?"

Billy's question brought Bella's mood crashing down. She sighed, looping a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes. I am convinced of it. The last thing she said to me was she aimed to finish what she started and remove the wrong she inadvertently caused me. I have to stop her."

Father and son exchanged a knowing glance. Jacob put his arm around her comfortingly. "There's nothing you can do to help her, Bells." He broke the news gently.

"What? I have to. This isn't her fault. I understand now why she made that call to Edward. She guessed he was coming back for me. He told me himself he was on the verge of returning, that he was having difficulty staying away. She thought if she told him that I was dead that he wouldn't come back to Forks. There would be no reason for him to. She had no idea that it would backfire and make him do something so stupid like going to the Volturi." Bella cried desperately. "Don't you see in her own way she was trying to protect me back then too. I was just too caught up in my fairy tale romance to see the truth of it. I owe her."

"Bells, I understand your need to go after her. I really do." Jacob cradled her face in his warm hand. She was on the verge of tears. He had to make her see the reality of the situation. "But you can't. It's impossible. You don't know where she is. You don't know what she is planning to do. You can't save everyone, honey. You just can't. Sometimes you have to let them save themselves."

"Jake's right." Billy agreed gently. "I'm sorry, Bella. Your Rosalie obviously had good intentions and I doubt she would expect you to go racing to her rescue. Think of this another way. She has obviously been planning this for a long time. She is not alone. She has her mate with her. Whatever she is about to do she is not going into this blind. So, you have to let your guilt go. This is her decision. Hers alone."

Bella saw the truth of it. How could she not? But it still hurt. Somehow Rosalie and Reason had become tangled in her head. She hadn't been lying when she had told the voice that they were like sisters. They had reached a level of understanding that would never have happened if they had interacted face to face. Tears dribbled out of her eyes as she leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder and cried. There really was nothing she could do. Reason or Rosalie's fate was in her own hands.

* * *

Bella lay tangled up in Jacob's arms. Charlie was on a night shift so it hadn't taken too much persuasion for him to agree to her spending the night at the Black's. She hadn't openly told Charlie about her budding relationship with Jacob, she had a feeling he already knew but was giving her space to figure it out herself and tell him when she was ready. Charlie was more astute than she had ever given him credit for. Bella's head was tucked under Jacob's chin as he embraced her. She could feel his warm breath ruffling her hair as he breathed. He was deeply asleep. In a couple of hours he would be forced to leave her and join his brothers on patrol. But until then Bella was determined to enjoy this small moment of peace.

Her mind wandered as she thought about Rosalie and where she was now. Had she gone to Seattle like Carlisle had told them? Or was she really on her way to Italy like Bella assumed. She knew that the real threat to her future happiness lie in Italy and not at Victoria's hands.

"Are you safe?" Bella asked in her head. She didn't expect an answer but said it anyway. "I hope that you are. I really do."

The silence seemed extra loud. Bella heard the ticking of Jacob's alarm clock as it steadily wound its way toward the time he would have to leave. The window pane rattled in its wooden frame as the wind battered the side of the house. Dark shadows fell across the room. Bella snuggled closer to Jacob, seeking the security of his warmth. She couldn't shake her worry about Rosalie. She imagined all sorts of horrifying scenarios each one worse than the next. Bella remembered with frightening clarity her time holed up in the Volturi castle as she faced the leader's scrutiny. The screams of the dying tourists, sacrificed for the vampires bloodlust. She whimpered. Jacob instinctively pulled her closer to his hot body as he slept.

" _Will you stop letting your imagination run away with you?"_

The voice came out of nowhere, startling Bella. "Reason…I mean Rosalie." She said in a shocked whisper.

" _It seems I didn't cover my tracks very well."_ Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

"I am so glad to hear your voice." Bella replied in relief. She sank back against Jacob with a big smile on her face. "Are you back in Forks? I thought I would never hear you again. I thought you had left me for good."

" _I am just checking in."_ Rosalie drawled. _"Making sure you are not doing something stupid."_

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Bella pleaded. "I would like to see you face to face."

" _You can't."_ Rosalie stated bluntly. _"I'm not in Forks."_

"Where are you?" Bella's fears began to ramp up again.

" _I am staying in a very posh, very expensive hotel. Right now I am enjoying a late night manicure."_ Rosalie said carelessly.

Bella didn't believe a word of it. "You're in Italy."

" _Where I am is none of your concern."_ Rosalie snapped. _"I need you to stay focused. Trust in those who love you and be wary of those who try to own you."_

"Why not just say that I need to stick close to Jake and ignore what Edward tries to pull." Bella replied sardonically.

" _Where would the fun be in that?"_ Rosalie sneered. Her tone softened as she continued. _"You are learning, girl. Your eyes have well and truly been opened. You are not as dumb as you look."_

"Thank you very much." Bella muttered. She hesitated for a second, swallowing thickly. "Whatever you are planning to do, please be careful, Rosalie."

" _You don't need to worry about me. Just concentrate on yourself. I have to go now."_ Rosalie said hurriedly.

"When will I hear from you again?" Bella questioned anxiously. "How are you even doing this?" Her only response was silence. "Rosalie? Rosalie?"

"Bells." Jacob said sleepily when he heard her cries. He raised his head to look at her. Her face was wet with tears. "Hey, it's okay, honey. C'mere." He gathered Bella up into his arms and held her tight as she cried.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Exam pressure was on. Bella was a ball of stress for days as she tried to concentrate at school and try not to think about what was coming. The wolves and the Cullen's had met four more times. The vampires gave the pack tips on how to fight the newborns. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be working together, tensions were rife. At each meeting Edward would glare across at her and Jacob, making her feel uncomfortable and Jacob angry. But for Bella's sake Jacob kept his temper in check. He hid his feelings behind a stoical mask just like Sam did. None of the pack felt comfortable around the Cullen's. The temporary alliance was already teetering on a knife edge and it only got worse when Edward, Alice and Jasper cornered Bella one day at school to deliver a proposition.

"I can't talk to you. I have to get to my next exam." Bella lied badly. She could see that Edward wasn't fooled. He had memorised her schedule and knew exactly where she was supposed to be and when.

"You have a free period." Edward pointed out sullenly. "Which makes this the perfect opportunity to talk."

"You could have talked to me last night at the meeting." Bella retorted irritably.

"The feral wolves make it impossible." Alice interjected as she scrunched up her nose. "I don't think I'll ever get used to their smell."

"Don't talk about them like that." Bella snapped impatiently. "Anyway according to them you smell just as bad."

Alice pouted as she looked toward Jasper for comfort. Like always Jasper appeared bored and was probably only there for Alice's sake. "I can't believe you just said that to me, Bella. We're friends."

"When it suits you." Bella replied coolly.

"Enough of this." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign that he was losing his patience. "We need to discuss something important, Bella."

"Like what?" Bella tugged on the straps of her back pack as she itched to get away from the Cullen's. It was so odd how her sentiments had changed toward them. In the past she wanted nothing more than to be with Edward every minute. Now his presence just irritated her.

"Like where you are going to be when the fight with the newborns goes down." Alice took over the conversation again.

"I'll be in La Push." Bella said dismissively

Edward scowled. "Your scent is everywhere around there, Bella. The newborns will head straight for you. You need to be hidden somewhere isolated, somewhere they can't find you."

"How would they even know what I smell like?" Bella thought he was being overzealous.

"I had a vision." Alice's pinched white face became fearful. "Riley Biers was in your house. He took one of your shirts intending to give it to the newborn vampires so they will know your scent so they can track you."

Bella's throat tightened at the enormity of what Alice had just told her. Riley was Victoria's accomplice. She had changed him over a year ago when he had gone missing after finishing college one day. The thought of Riley being in her house while Charlie was there made her feel sick. Anything could have happened. "I haven't noticed any of my shirts missing." She muttered. "I haven't been at home much lately."

Edward's scowl deepened. He knew exactly who she had been spending her time with. "Alice and I have found the perfect place to hide you. But I need your cooperation, Bella." His expression softened as he stared at her longingly. "I want to take you into the mountains. We'll mask your scent so the newborns can't track you."

"Victoria knows your scent." Bella replied suspiciously. "That will lead them right to us."

Jasper decided to intervene; he could see Edward was getting worked up. So was Bella. He used his powers to subtly get both of them to relax while he outlined the plan in a calmer fashion. He explained to Bella that they planned on asking one of the wolves to carry her to the secret location. The wolves scent would mask hers. Edward would be waiting for her. He would stay with her during the night and throughout the battle to make sure she was safe. "With you safely out of the way it will allow the rest of us to concentrate on disposing of the newborns."

The cold way Jasper dismissed the newborns as if they were nothing upset Bella. They had been human once, innocent street children who had been pulled into this mess because of Victoria's thirst for revenge. They wouldn't even know what they would be fighting for. Victoria was counting on their natural bloodlust to fuel their rage and instigate the fight. "You're crazy if you think that I am going to sit on top of some mountain while everyone else risks their lives. I won't do it." She directed her resentful gaze toward Edward. "We need all the fighters we can get, so you won't be sitting it out. I am staying in La Push. I will be well protected there along with my dad."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." Alice scolded her. "I have already told you what I've seen…"

"You can't see past the wolves." Bella interrupted her angrily. "Don't take me for a fool. Taking me away from the pack will not make me come back to the family. Now leave me alone." Thankfully the bell went and she was able to escape the Cullen's and head to her next class.

* * *

Jacob was outraged when he found out. It took him a long time to calm down. Bella just sat quietly waiting until his anger had burnt itself out. She knew he was feeling as tense as she was. "Dammit, sorry." Jacob apologised as he ran his fingers restlessly through his tousled hair. "The bloodsucker just riles me up so much."

"I told them it was a dumb idea." Bella held her arms out and Jacob walked right into them. He rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped her in his warm embrace.

"The safest place is here on the reservation." Jacob pressed a kiss into her silky hair. "Leah and Seth will stay behind to guard you while the rest of us deal with the newborn vampires."

"I wish you didn't have to fight." Bella admitted her biggest fear. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Are you asking me to sit out the fight?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes, but I know you can't." Bella raised her head and looked up at his handsome face tenderly. "I love you, Jacob."

It was the first time she had said those three words that he had been longing to hear. For her to say it so openly, so unexpectedly took his breath away for a moment. He tangled his fingers in Bella's hair and kissed her exultantly. He didn't hold back. He poured all his feelings into the kiss, not wanting it to ever end. She was everything to him. "I love you, too. This will be all over soon, Bells. Then we can really start living. I promise."

Bella nodded breathlessly, holding onto her faith that this was true

* * *

The waiting was interminable. No one knew when the army was going to strike. Alice was watching Victoria and Riley like a hawk. Waiting for that one slip up when all would be revealed to her. Days passed and nothing changed. Bella was on tenterhooks. The Cullen's were now Bella's constant shadows at school. It was unnerving. She didn't know how she managed to get through each exam. In her mind they were unimportant. Everything was. She was jumpy and nervous and it was becoming obvious to her closest friends and the teachers that something was wrong. She was pulled to one side and offered counselling. Bella had tried not to laugh at the absurdity of this suggestion. Her teachers were convinced she was suffering from exam stress, as did her friends. Bella didn't deny their assumption. She simply didn't care what they thought.

Alice caught up with her in the corridor one day. She was like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away. She was acting as though they were best friends again and Bella was tiring of it. "I'm planning a huge graduation party." She prattled to Bella. "Carlisle has agreed to open up the house. It will be the social event of the year." She enthused, her golden brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Bella looked at the small psychic as if she was insane. Here they were facing a life and death situation and Alice wanted to throw a party. "Why?" She asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Alice shrugged. "Come on, Bella. We have to celebrate. It will ease the tension and give us something to focus on." She slipped her arm through Bella's companionably.

"Have you heard from Rosalie and Emmet?" Bella asked pointedly. She studied Alice's reactions carefully.

"Not yet." Alice pouted dramatically. "I'm sure they'll be in touch soon. It doesn't matter about them. We all need some fun. Edward is looking forward to it." Her expression turned serious. "He misses you so badly, Bella. It hurts me to witness his despair."

"I'm sorry he's hurting but there's nothing I can do about it." Bella eased her arm out of Alice's hold. "And the party is a bad idea. You should abandon it." She left Alice staring forlornly after her as she hurried to catch up with her other friends.

* * *

Bella invited Jacob and Billy around for dinner. There was an important game on that her father and his friend had been planning to watch for days, so she decided to make a special occasion of it. She cooked a huge meal, slaving away in the kitchen for hours as she prepared the food. Charlie tried to get his daughter to relax, or at least let him help with the preparations but Bella shooed him away. Cooking took her mind off her other troubles and she was enjoying the break.

"This looks great, Bells." Jacob scooped her up into a bear hug as soon as he arrived. He looked tired. Bella knew he had been up all night patrolling. She hugged him tightly as she looked up at him worriedly. "Stop fretting. I'm fine." He leaned down to kiss her, only pulling away when Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly.

"The food smells delicious." Billy said to Bella as she leaned down to hug him. "Your old man normally serves up a few packets of stale crisps and a beer." He shot a teasing glance in Charlie's direction.

"Keep making remarks like that and you'll be lucky to get even that." Charlie retorted.

"See what I mean." Billy winked at Bella as he followed his old friend into the lounge.

"You know when I hear them banter like that it makes me think everything is normal." Bella whispered to Jacob as he threw his arm across her shoulders.

"I know." Jacob agreed. He smiled at her wearily. "Let's just enjoy tonight and forget the rest of the world."

"Okay." Bella nestled closer into his side as they followed the older men into the lounge.

* * *

"Rosalie." Bella decided to test the waters. It was after midnight. Jacob and his father had reluctantly gone home. Bella knew Jacob was out there somewhere, patrolling again. She was anxious that he was pushing himself too hard in his efforts to keep her safe. "Rosalie, can you hear me?"

There was silence. Bella buried her head under her duvet, upset that she still couldn't get in contact with the blonde vampire. Even though she doubted Rosalie could hear she continued to talk to her in her head. She apprised her of the current situation with the Cullen's, telling her of Edward and Alice's dumb idea to hide her and the insane graduation party that Alice insisted on throwing.

"I just wish it was all over." Bella paused in her monologue and felt a lump lodge in her throat. "I hope wherever you are that you are safe, Rose. Goodnight." She closed her eyes and fell into a troubled doze.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it.  
**_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The music was pumping hard. Bella's ears rang with the noise. She was at the Cullen's graduation party. She had no intention of coming but events had preceded her determination to stay away. Angela had a spectacular break up with her boyfriend, Ben. She was devastated. Bella had never seen her friend so distraught. She had been mopping up Angela's tears for most of the day and doing her best to comfort her. By the end of graduation Angela's devastation had turned to anger. She was determined to attend Alice's graduation party and show Ben, show the whole damn school, that she was fine. The only problem was she didn't want to go alone. She begged and pleaded with Bella to go with her. Bella tried to get out of it, but she failed. Angela had been a great support to her after her recent break up with Edward. She had been instrumental in keeping her sane during the school hours as she did her best to avoid him and his family.

"It's just one small thing, Bella. Please. We won't stay long. I need to do this." Angela's eyes filled with tears behind her big glasses.

Bella just couldn't resist her. "Jeez, Ange, we stay for like an hour and then get out of there. I hardly want to be in Edward's house right now."

"Thank you, Bella." Angela captured her hands and held them tightly. "Think of it like a show of strength. We can show Ben and Edward that we don't care. We can hold our heads up high."

"Right." Bella agreed dubiously. She was already having regrets. Her attendance would have the opposite effect and give Edward the impression she was looking for reconciliation. Not to mention that Jacob would be pissed. She sighed heavily. She was only going through with it because she owed Angela.

Bella had fired off a quick text to Jacob. He had attended her graduation ceremony bringing Billy and Charlie with him. He had sat with the two men, a proud smile on his face as he watched her climb onto the stage when her name was called. She had been so mesmerised by the look on his face she had tripped over her ceremonial robes and knocked Lauren over, sending the other girl sprawling. The auditorium had erupted with laughter, Jacob's was the loudest. Bella had turned beet red, but couldn't help giggling at her nemesis' discomfiture as Lauren tried to make a graceful exit and failed. During Jessica Stanley's graduation speech Jacob had whooped all the way through it, making Jessica frown and the other guests laugh. He certainly made an impact. Afterward he had to drive Billy home. Bella was supposed to meet up with him again at her house but now she had to change their plans.

 _I'm sorry, Jake. You know I owe her. Don't be mad at me. Love U. Bells X_

The Cullen's mansion was heaving with bodies. The whole of their year had been invited and then some. The air was hot and Bella was feeling sweaty in her long sleeved t-shirt and skinny black jeans. She hadn't bothered to dress up unlike Angela who looked absolutely stunning in her dark blue dress which shimmered with rhinestones every time she moved. In the distance the two girls spotted their other friends. Jessica was clinging to Mike for dear life. Bella cringed at the flouncy pink dress Jessica had chosen as her outfit for the evening. The puffball skirt crinkled every time she moved. Mike seemed both horrified and enthralled by his date's attire, especially when Jessica kept flashing him every time she moved.

"I see you didn't make much of an effort." Jessica sneered as she looked Bella up and down. It was obvious she was still holding a grudge about her dumb graduation speech.

Bella smirked. She could almost hear Rosalie's sarcastic response to that. _"Tell her that she looks like a cream puff in that horrible pink ensemble she's wearing."_ Instead she said. "Oh well it looks like both of us didn't bother making an effort."

Angela snorted with laughter, spilling her drink over Jessica as she lurched forward. "Sorry, Jess." She mumbled guiltily as her lemonade soaked the satiny pink material of Jessica's dress.

Jessica scowled and actually stamped her foot. She grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him away, disappearing amongst the crowd. "I think I've upset her." Angela said mournfully.

"Ignore her." Bella shrugged indifferently. She stiffened when she saw Edward approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Shit."

"What?" Angela pushed her big glasses further up her nose as she followed the direction of Bella's gaze. "Oh."

"Let's dance." Bella pulled Angela onto the temporary dance floor and began to jive clumsily. Edward was weaving his way toward her, dressed in a smart black shirt and casual jeans. His determined gaze was fixated on her. Bella groaned inwardly as she turned her back on him and focused on Angela instead.

"Lauren's intercepted him." Angela leaned forward to whisper in Bella's ear.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief. Lauren had her claws in Edward's shirt and was trying to make him dance with her. The petulant expression on his face was kind of funny. She relaxed again as she let the music swarm over her. Angela was swaying to the beat. Bella envied her movements. She tried to copy her friend but thought she looked like an idiot.

" _Really? You walked right into the lion's den."_ Rosalie's voice suddenly snapped into her head, making Bella reel _. "Did you not listen to my warnings, girl?"_

"You can see into my mind. You know I had no choice. Angela needed my support." Bella replied hastily in her head. She smiled at Angela distractedly as she continued to dance clumsily. "It's good to hear your voice. I've been worried about you."

" _I can take care of myself. Unlike you I might add."_ Rosalie complained. _"And you did have a choice. Why didn't you suggest to Angela that it would be far more fun to stay over at your house or something and have a movie night eating ice cream and bitching about the man in question? Isn't that what girls do after a break up."_

"In the movies, maybe." Bella retorted in her head.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked solicitously. "You're frowning."

"Oh, I'm fine." Bella tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

" _I can't leave you alone for a second."_ Rosalie was still grouchy. _"Honestly, you're like a troublesome toddler. One who sucks at dancing I might add. What are you doing jerking around like that? I wouldn't let your wolf boy see you…."_

Suddenly Bella saw Angela's eyes widen and her mouth drop open. Before she could ask what was wrong she felt a hot body pressed up against her back. She gasped, twisting her head around as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Jake." She sighed in relief as she relaxed against him.

" _Good, the cavalry's arrived. This is my cue to piss off. BE. ."_ Rosalie's voice disappeared as swiftly as it had arrived.

"Damn, Rose." Bella griped. She knew there was no chance of a response. All thoughts disappeared out of her frazzled brain as she felt Jacob grind into her, his hot lips were on her neck, sucking the skin gently. Marking her.

Angela's glasses were misting up at this amorous display. She had stopped dancing and was staring at Bella in awe. Jacob hadn't come alone. He had brought Embry and Quil with him as a distraction. While he was occupied seducing Bella in the middle of the dance floor in front of her school friends and a house of infuriated vampires, Embry was giving Angela such a heated stare that it made her knees weak.

"Let's dance." Embry caught Angela's hand, spinning her around and pulling her away from Jacob and Bella.

Quil chuckled to himself but his amusement didn't last long when a girl wearing a pink puff ball dress sidled up to him. She smiled at him flirtatiously before holding out her hand, simpering. "I'm free to dance. My name's Jessica Stanley. What's yours?"

"Quil." Quil gulped. He had a feeling that for him it was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

Bella was hot, burning hot. Jacob's lips were devouring hers. His warm hands were on her skin, setting her nerve endings on fire. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as she drew him impossibly closer. She couldn't get enough of him. They had been making out furiously ever since he had arrived so unexpectedly. Bella had completely forgotten she was in the Cullen's mansion, standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by dozens of others. Jacob overpowered all of her senses.

"Rescue me, dude." Quil's desperate voice broke them apart.

"What?" Jacob snapped, scowling.

Quil was standing beside them, two soft drinks in his hands. Bella felt disorientated. She tried to slow her breathing down to a more dignified level. She suddenly remembered her friend. Where was Angela? It was hard to see amongst all the other heaving bodies. "Where's Angela?" She asked worriedly.

"Wrapped up in Embry." Quil complained. He was still arguing with Jacob. "I came here to support you, man. You didn't tell me I would be risking my life."

"You're a damn wolf, Quil." Jacob retorted, irritated at the interruption. "You can handle one clingy female."

"Quilly." Jessica wound her way through the crowd back to Quil's side. She had just popped to the bathroom. She had ditched Mike Newton and had set her sights on Quil as her next conquest. "Oh, sweetie, you got the drinks. Isn't he the cutest?" She said breathily.

"Take it." Quil replied rudely as he shoved the soft drink into Jessica's hands before she had a chance to paw at him again. She seemed a bit surprised at his sudden move but she smiled bravely through it.

"You've been keeping these boys all to yourself, Bella. No wonder you ditched Edward. I understand now." Jessica took a sip from her plastic cup and gazed up at Quil from under her false eyelashes.

Quil was mumbling under his breath asking the spirits for help. Jacob was laughing at him. Bella tried to look sympathetic but the whole thing was just too funny. Jessica had finished her drink and was urging Quil to dance again.

"Go on, Quilly. Show her some moves." Jacob's dark eyes were glinting with mischief.

"I'll get you for this." Quil mouthed over his shoulder as Jessica began to sway in front of him.

"I feel sorry for him." Bella whispered to Jacob.

"I don't. The tool deserves it." Jacob said carelessly. He caught Bella's hand in his. "Let's go outside. The vamp stench in here is nauseating."

Bella nodded guiltily. So far Jacob hadn't called her out on her idiocy for attending the party. His unexpected arrival had certainly killed any hopes Edward had of reconciliation with Bella. Their blatant show of affection had proved that she had moved on. The cold air hit her fevered skin as they headed outside. She watched Jacob close his eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh air, his whole body relaxing.

"Feel better?" Bella smiled at him pensively.

There was no hint of amusement on Jacob's handsome face now. His expression was serious. "You shouldn't have risked coming here."

"I had to support Angela." Bella knew her argument was weak. Just like Rosalie had said there were other options. If she had tried harder she could probably have persuaded her friend to have a girl's night in instead. "You're right. I'm sorry, Jake." Rosalie had been right to be exasperated with her.

Jacob's expression softened. He reached out and caressed her face tenderly. "You are so caring. I love that you wanted to support your friend but not like this. Not by coming here."

"I know." Bella felt crestfallen. She had screwed up again. She had been trying so hard to make the right decisions. To stay strong against the Cullen's constant interference, but it was hard. The pressure of her exams, then graduation had chipped at her resolve. "I wasn't thinking straight. I am really sorry, Jake. You're right it was too big of a risk."

"C'mere." Jacob put his arm around her and cuddled her against his hot body. His warmth chased away the chill and Bella happily nestled into him. She felt her stress melt away, at least until she felt Jacob tense again.

"You really are an animal." Edward's biting comment seemed to come out of thin air.

Bella pulled away from Jacob and looked around wildly. She couldn't see him. Jacob was scowling. His dark eyes sparked with fury as stared into the shadows. "I am not interested in trading insults with you, bloodsucker." He spat.

Edward slowly emerged into the light. He matched Jacob's fierce glare, his mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Neither am I." He continued coldly.

"Then why are you standing in the shadows spying on us." Jacob demanded.

"I am not spying." Edward's gaze flicked to Bella. For a brief second his mask slipped and she saw his devastation beneath the cracks. She had to turn away. "You are going to hurt her." He warned Jacob coldly. "Just like your friend tonight you will one day look into another girl's eyes and imprint. And when you do I will be there to pick up the pieces." His nostrils flared as he looked at Bella again. "You know that will happen, Bella. I love you. I'll be here when you need me." With one last withering glance at Jacob he melted back into the shadows.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Embry and Angela. Angela and Embry. It kept going around and around in Bella's head. She was in a state of shock. Jacob's best friend had imprinted on hers. It didn't seem possible. It was like fate or destiny had drawn Angela and Embry into each other's orbit. What if Angela hadn't broken up with Ben the day before? What if Bella hadn't agreed to go to the Cullen's graduation party with her to offer support? If different decisions had been made then the two of them would never have crossed paths.

"Don't, Bells." Jacob sounded desperate. He reached for her hand as he drove the VW Rabbit back to La Push. "I can see the thought bubble over your head. It will not happen to me."

Bella tried to swallow down her rising panic. Of course she knew about the possibility of imprinting. But she had managed to put it to the back of her mind until the spirits or whatever was responsible for the wolves curse as she called it, decided to shove it in her face in such a cruel way. She wasn't unhappy for Angela or Embry. They were a match made in heaven as far as she was concerned. Even without the supernatural pull she was certain they would have gravitated toward each other anyway when they met. But she had never imagined anything like this. This was her worst nightmare magnified a thousand times. Jacob was cutting off the circulation in her fingers as he held her hand too tightly.

"Bells, say something."

"I need to think." Bella gasped. She could feel a panic attacking beginning to overwhelm her.

Jacob hastily pulled over to the side of the road. He switched off the engine and quickly unsnapped Bella's seat belt. She was hyperventilating and struggling to breathe. "It's okay, honey. It's okay." He pulled her onto his lap which wasn't an easy thing to do in such a small car. He thought fleetingly why he had chosen such a small vehicle to restore. But then he hadn't expected to grow into a six foot seven inch werewolf overnight when he had saved the VW Rabbit from the crusher.

Bella's head was spinning from lack of oxygen. From a distance she heard Jacob urge her to breathe slowly. She gazed at him in anguish as she tried to focus on his calming voice. His warm hand circled her back comfortingly. "It won't happen to me, Bells. You have to trust me." He said earnestly. There was nothing but sincerity on his handsome face. Bella could see he was definitely convinced of it. "I only ever see you. I don't see anyone else. You've been part of me since we were kids. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Tears pricked at Bella's eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. She cast her mind back to when they first met. She had been a skinny five year old with her hair in bunches while Jacob was just three and precocious with it. They had encountered each other in his front yard when he was in the midst of making mud pies. Bella's breathing became shallow. She smiled falteringly. "You were covered in mud."

"I know." Jacob was still caressing her back gently. He smiled tenderly. "When I first laid eyes on you I thought you were an angel."

Bella laughed tremulously. "That's so cheesy." She said hoarsely.

"I love cheese." Jacob tangled his fingers in her hair and drew her head closer to his. "I love you, Bells. Sometimes I think our connection was born then. We've always been drawn to each other right throughout the years. When I heard you were coming back to live in Forks permanently with Charlie I was so excited. It was like all my birthdays came at once."

Bella was crying openly. She clung to Jacob as she ran her fingers over his face as if trying to burn his image into her memory. "Why did you never imprint on me?" She whispered sadly. "Why am I not good enough and Angela is?"

"Stop it, Bells." Jacob said fiercely. "It is not about being good enough. Maybe Embry and Angela needed that push for whatever reason. But I don't. I told you I've always known. I fought so damn hard for you. Doesn't that mean something? I think we have our own unique connection that goes beyond imprinting. I think what we have is much more special. Don't let the fucking bloodsucker ruin things, Bella. This is what he wants."

Bella nodded. She knew she was falling into bad habits again. She would always have to battle her low self-esteem. She settled down on Jacob's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you, too." Jacob kissed the top of her head as he embraced her tightly. He was so angry at the bloodsucker. He cursed Edward Cullen in his head for trying to drive a wedge between them and play on Bella's fears. He was certain that imprinting wasn't a threat to them. But he could understand her panic considering the fall out she had witnessed for certain pack members. "Remember when you asked me to have faith that you chose to be with me without Rosalie's influence."

"Yes."

"I'm asking you to have faith in me now. Do you?" Jacob pleaded.

Bella sighed softly. "Yes. I have faith in you." She promised. It wasn't Jacob that she didn't have faith in it was fate. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as she tried to push her fears deep down inside where they couldn't plague her.

* * *

Bella lay encased in Jacob's arms. She was staying the night in La Push. They couldn't bear to be parted from each other as they dealt with the emotional fall out of Embry's imprint on Angela. Bella didn't sleep well. She would doze off, then jerk awake, her heart palpitating at a hundred miles an hour. Jacob didn't seem to have the same problem. He was deeply asleep. When she moved, he moved with her. She was lying on her side now, facing away from him. Jacob had rolled over with her. He lay spooned behind her, with one leg thrown over hers and his face resting against her shoulder.

"Rosalie." Bella called her in her head. "Rosalie…I'm frightened."

There was no immediate response. She hadn't really expected it. Rosalie was far away, but she longed for some reassurance, to speak to someone who wasn't directly involved with imprinting. Jacob reached out in his sleep and caught her hand in his. His fingers laced through hers and he pulled her tighter against his chest. Bella felt a wave of heat wash over her.

"I don't understand why he didn't imprint on me." Bella continued sadly.

There was a soft sigh. _"Maybe it's because you are so damn stubborn, girl."_

"Rosalie." Bella whispered. "You heard me. How?"

" _I have my ways."_ Rosalie replied cryptically.

"Embry and Angela imprinted tonight." Bella said in her head.

" _And?"_ Rosalie snapped impatiently.

"It just brought back all my old fears." Bella had hoped for more sympathy from the blonde vampire but Rosalie just sounded annoyed. "That's understandable, isn't it?"

" _Let me leave you with this, girl. Why do you think that none of the Volturi's powers worked on you? Why can't Edward read your mind? Why did it take so long for you to really hear my voice and listen to it? Perhaps the answer to your current predicament lies in your own head."_

"Why can't you give me a straight answer?" Bella said aloud in frustration. "Why all the darn riddles?"

" _Sometimes you have to work these things out for yourself. You cannot rely on me or anyone else to always give you the answers. I have told you this already. I have to go."_ Rosalie's voice was becoming distant.

"Rose, are you in trouble? Rose?" Bella sat up abruptly as fear clutched at her heart. She hadn't missed the edge of panic in Rosalie's tone as she faded out.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked sleepily as her panicked voice awakened him.

Bella gazed at him miserably. She was so stressed and it was making her irrational. "I think there's something wrong in my head." She confessed. "I don't know what to do about it."

Jacob hugged her to his hot body and kissed her soft hair. "You've been through so much in the last few weeks and I know you haven't been sleeping properly. There is nothing wrong with your head that a good night's rest won't cure."

"But Jake…." Bella protested.

"Hush." Jacob kissed her gently, his mouth lingering on hers. "Go to sleep, Bells. We'll talk in the morning."

Bella caved in. Jacob was right. She was exhausted and her tiredness was making her edgy. She would figure out what Rosalie meant in the cold light of day. She snuggled against Jacob's warm body and closed her eyes as she tried in vain to sleep.

 _ **A/N-short but sweet, huh? Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Jacob dropped Bella home and reluctantly left her to join his brothers on patrol. There was a general uneasiness amongst the pack. Embry's sudden imprint on Angela had shaken everyone. It brought back bad memories for Leah and the she wolf was finding it hard to cope. As always Sam's guilt stopped him from really dealing with her as she replayed her own unhappiness in her mind, forcing the others to share it with her. Something had to be done. The pack couldn't function properly this way and right now with the newborn threat hovering over them, they needed to be focused and not distracted by personal issues.

While Jacob was gone Bella busied herself cleaning the house. Charlie was outside mowing the lawn and tending the gardens. So Bella remained inside to catch up with the housework. She was glad to have something to do to keep her mind occupied. She kept mulling over Rosalie's cryptic statement of the night before. She had only spoken about it briefly with Jacob. There hadn't been much time to have an in depth discussion about it. Bella sorted through the laundry, wondering how Angela was. She hadn't seen her friend since she had left the party and all attempts to contact her had failed. Bella assumed she was caught up with Embry. Had he told Angela about what he was? There would be no reason to wait. But then again maybe he wanted some more time before he introduced the supernatural element into their new relationship.

Bella knew that Angela would take it in her stride. She may come across as shy and gentle natured but she had a hidden core of strength that Bella envied. It would be good to have someone else to confide in. There was Emily, but they weren't as close as she and Angela were. She hoped Angela wouldn't judge her about her past association with the Cullen's once she found out their true nature. Bella sighed as she finished loading the laundry and switched on the machine. That was one job out of the way. She could still hear the petrol mower outside as Charlie cut the grass.

"I wish you would tell me what you meant, Rose." Bella said in her head as she wandered into the kitchen. She waited with baited breath for the blonde vampire to respond but there was nothing but silence. "I guess I have to work it out for myself." She sighed.

Bella made herself some coffee and settled down at the kitchen table as she tried to recall exactly what Rose had said to her. _'Why do you think none of the Volturi's powers worked on you? Why can't Edward read your mind? Why did it take so long for you to hear my voice and listen to it? Perhaps the answer to your current predicament lies in your own head.'_

Bella blew on her coffee to cool it down before taking a sip as she pondered Rosalie's words. "Edward can't read my mind." She said aloud. "That used to frustrate him all the time." She remembered the way Edward would sometimes sigh heavily as he tried to judge her moods by her facial expressions and how irritated he became when he failed to understand her. Aro had acted the same when his powers didn't work on her. He had the gift of tactile telepathy, being able to read someone's thoughts and memories from a single touch. He had ordered one of his personal guards, Jane, to try her own gift on Bella, but she had failed too. Nothing had affected her. It was like she was blocking them, as if she had some mental cage surrounding her brain deflecting their powers.

"But Jasper's gift works on me….I think." Bella mused as she took another sip of her coffee. "And Alice can see me in her visons apart from when I'm with Jake and his brothers. So I can seem to block out some gifts but not all of them." She frowned. Aro had been both annoyed and intrigued by her. It was one of the reasons he had allowed them all to leave Volterra unscathed as long as they kept their promise that she would be changed in the immediate future. Bella shuddered as regret consumed her. They had no choice at the time. If they had refused Edward and Alice would have been imprisoned and Aro would have changed her on the spot.

Bella chewed her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate. It seemed the more she thought about it, the less sense it made. So, she could block out some vampire gifts but not all. It didn't do her much good. She was still physically weak so all a vampire would have to do was kill her the old fashioned way instead of using their gifts. "Great, so I have some kind of mental deficiency. Some help that is."

"What was that, Bells?" Charlie's voice startled Bella. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh, nothing." Bella smiled at him sheepishly, embarrassed to have been caught talking to herself.

"Why would you think you have some sort of mental deficiency?" Charlie questioned.

Bella groaned. So he had heard her. She cradled her coffee mug in her hands as she took another sip, before grimacing when she realised it had gone cold. "It's nothing, dad. Honestly."

The new involved Charlie wasn't going to accept that. He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. He had grass stains on his hands and he wiped them absently on his shirt. "I can see its bothering you. You're one of the smartest kids I know, Bells. There's nothing wrong with your brain. You can be stubborn just like your old man." He smiled to take the sting out of his words. "Of course we both have the ability to shield ourselves from hurt and block out things we don't like dealing with. Another trait you share with me I'm afraid."

"What?" Bella became still as she stared at her father, rapt.

"I think I inherited that from my old man." Charlie shrugged as he smiled wryly at Bella. "Nothing could penetrate that brain of his I swear. He was a stubborn old boot right to the end. He blocked everything out, including emotion. He could come across as very cold. When I asked him why he used to tell me he had a strong mind and could shield himself against anything. It was a way of protecting himself from pain. You know he didn't even cry when his wife died." He sighed at the bittersweet memories of his father. "I know I can come across as unfeeling sometimes, kiddo. I am trying to do better. I don't want to be like him."

Bella hastily got out of her seat and hurried to Charlie's side. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You are nothing like grandad. You are amazing. Do you not realise that? You don't know how much you've helped me." She smiled tremulously as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders.

Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat as he returned his daughter's hug. His eyes glistened with moisture. "The best day of my life was when you came back to live here, Bells. I love you, kiddo."

Bella didn't hide her tears. "I love you too, dad." She choked out as all the pieces finally fell into place.

* * *

"I'm can shield myself from them." Bella said in her head a little while later as she cooked. Billy and Jacob were on their way over to Forks to join her and Charlie for dinner. "My brain may be dysfunctional in a lot of ways but it can protect me from the supernatural." She paused for a second as she voiced aloud what she had begun to guess. "Am I blocking Jake out too? Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

" _The girl finally gets it."_

"Rose." Bella breathed. A surge of relief flooded through her. "Are you okay?" There was a beat of silence. Bella wondered if Rosalie was still there. She held her breath, waiting.

" _You need to be strong, girl."_ Rosalie sounded weary.

"Why?" Bella felt her heart clinch in her chest. "What's happening?"

" _You may need to use that dysfunctional brain of yours soon, girl."_ Rosalie said faintly.

"What's happening?" Bella begged. "Rose?"

" _Stay close to your wolf boy, Bella. I'll be in touch soon."_ Rosalie ended hastily as her voice faded out.

"Damn." Bella cursed under her breath as frustrated tears pricked at her eyes. She felt bereft again at the loss of the voice. She had spent weeks building up her self-esteem. She didn't want to undo all her hard work. "Stay strong, girl." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to follow Rosalie's advice.

XXXXXX

Jacob was tense. Bella could see it in every line of his body, although he was doing his best to hide it from Charlie and Billy. She wondered what had happened while he'd been gone. It was hard to sit through the meal, pretending to laugh and joke for Charlie's benefit. Bella forced a smile on her face as she listened to the two men exchanging memories of their shared childhood. The stories would have been amusing if she hadn't been so pent up with worry. It was with relief when Charlie and Billy retreated to the front room to watch a game on the flat screen. She was grateful to Billy for providing a great distraction to her father.

"Shit." Jacob put his head in his hands as soon as he and Bella were alone.

Bella hurried to his side and slipped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. She felt him relax slightly from her touch. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"It's all gone to hell." Jacob confessed. "Embry's imprint with Angela has stirred up a lot of ill feelings for Leah. Her dark moods are affecting the whole pack. Sam can't deal with her because he feels guilty. It's all such a mess." He raised his head and flashed Bella a guilty look. "I know the imprint has made you anxious too. I'm sorry, honey. Things can't carry on this way."

"Forget about me." Bella let go of him and pulled up a chair so she could sit beside him.

"I could never do that." Jacob said as he reached out and touched her face tenderly. "I love you."

"I didn't mean it like that, silly." Bella smiled weakly. "I mean the pack's emotional welfare is more important than my silly worries."

Jacob's face was troubled. "I don't know how to fix it."

Bella looked at him pensively. She knew he might not like what she was about to suggest, but it had to be said. To her there was only one solution. The only way to help Leah was to stop her being forced to take orders from her former lover, the guy who had broken her heart. It must be so painful for Leah to have to endure that on a daily basis. She could empathise. "I think you do know how to fix it, Jake."

Jacobs jaw flexed. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. "Don't go there, Bells."

"I have to." Bella captured his hands in hers and drew them up to her lips. "I love you but that doesn't mean I'll keep quiet just to make you happy." The irony wasn't lost on her that this was exactly what she had done constantly with Edward. "It's time. You know it is. You have to take up your destiny. Only you can pull this pack together. Chief Jacob its time you became the Alpha."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Bella opened the door to find Angela standing on her front porch. Her friend looked rather flustered and uncomfortable. Bella hadn't seen her since the party at the Cullen's mansion. "Hey, it's good to see you. I tried to call." They exchanged an awkward hug before Bella ushered her friend inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Angela apologised hastily when she saw Jacob sitting at the kitchen table. She had unintentionally interrupted an intense conversation between Jacob and Bella as they talked through her suggestion that he take up his birth right.

"No, you are fine." Jacob said easily as he got up from his seat. "I was just about to leave anyway. It's good to see you again, Angela."

"And you." Angela flushed a violent shade of red as she watched Jacob pull Bella into his arms and kiss her fiercely. He didn't hold back just because they had an audience. In fact if Angela was going to become a permanent fixture in the pack's lives then she would have to get used to passionate displays of affection. That was how the wolves were.

"I'll think about what you said." Jacob said quietly to Bella. "I promise." He kissed her one last time before reluctantly taking his leave. He called to Billy telling him that it was time to go.

Bella watched him go with her heart in her eyes. She hated leaving things unresolved between them. Their discussion had become quite heated at one point, but she stood her ground. She thought it was the right thing to do; she just needed him to believe in himself as much as she did. Bella called out a goodbye to Billy as Jacob helped his father with his chair. Charlie followed them outside to see them off.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." Angela apologised again. "I should have called first."

"It's not a problem, really. Jake had to go anyway." Bella smiled to reassure her friend as she motioned for Angela to take a seat. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." Angela pulled out a chair and sank into it. She fidgeted nervously, pushing up her glasses as they slid down her nose.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked solicitously. She had no idea what Embry had told her friend if anything and she didn't want to put her foot in it. "You and Embry seemed to be getting on well."

"Yes…very well. Too well, actually." Angela said quietly

Her friend appeared troubled. Bella didn't understand why and felt confused. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Angela was blushing again. She couldn't quite seem to look Bella in the eye. "I never went home after the party, Bella. I went back to Embry's house with him…and slept there."

Bella hadn't expected that. She fumbled for something to say. That was so out of character for Angela. As far as Bella knew her friend hadn't slept with Ben her previous boyfriend. For the normally shy and reserved Angela to admit that she had gone home with a guy she barely knew was astonishing. Was it the imprint pull making Angela throw caution to the wind?

"Please tell me you and Embry used precautions." Bella begged.

Angela's mouth dropped open and her skin blazed again. She seemed lost for words for a moment. "I never… I mean we didn't…." She coughed a few times as she tried to regain her composure. "I went to sleep at his house, Bella. We kissed but that was all. Embry was a gentleman and slept on the couch." Angela was mortified that Bella had gotten the wrong impression.

"Shit…sorry." Bella felt like an idiot. She could almost hear Rosalie's sarcastic comments in her head for putting her foot in her big mouth. Of course Angela wouldn't be so reckless. She knew Embry wouldn't take advantage, imprint or no imprint. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So you really like him then."

"Oh yes." Angela agreed. A small smile lit up her face for a moment before her expression became troubled again.

"Then what's the problem?" Bella prodded gently.

"I don't know. I mean I've just broken up with Ben. Should I really be getting involved with someone else so soon? This could be a rebound thing and Embry is such a nice guy. I don't want to hurt him…but on the other hand I can't seem to stay away either."

"Then don't stay away." Bella advised her friend. It was clear now that Embry hadn't divulged anything to Angela just yet. He was probably taking his time to try and find the best opportunity to tell her. Angela wasn't Quileute, just like Bella. She didn't have the advantage of growing up on the reservation and being privy to the legends that surrounded the tribe. When she did find out it was going to be a huge shock and Embry was probably wary it might scare her away.

"You think I should date him then." Angela checked.

"Yes." Bella stated firmly. "I know Embry. Like Jake he is a fantastic guy. Just give him a chance."

"Like you did with Jacob." Angela gazed at Bella knowingly. "The way you two were at the party together….just wow. You made all the girls jealous. Lauren and the others wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Who cares about Lauren?" Bella said dismissively. "I'm never going to see her again thank god."

Angela looked uncomfortable again. "Just watch your back with Lauren, Bella. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried to make a play for Jacob. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bella felt like laughing. As if Lauren the snake had a chance. "I have nothing to worry about on that score. She can flirt with Jake all she likes. It won't do her any good. Jake only sees me."

"You seem very confident." Angela said enviously. "You were never like that with Edward. You always seemed tense with him, even in the beginning."

"Was I?" Bella could barely remember those early days when she and Edward finally became an item. But Angela's observations were probably correct.

"Just a bit." Angela admitted. "Somehow I didn't think you fit together. But you and Jacob seem to be made for each other."

Bella smiled as she reached out for Angela's hand. "And so could you and Embry if you give him a chance."

* * *

Jacob played with a tendril of Bella's hair as he wound it around his finger. He would let it go and the fine strands would fall away, curling. They had reached an impasse of sorts. They had listened to each other's points of view, but they still couldn't agree. Jacob wasn't ready. Not yet. He was thinking of the future, of a time when there was no longer any vampires threatening Bella's life. When this happened it meant that Bella was free to go wherever she wanted. She was clever and had so much potential. She would go to college; she could get accepted pretty much anywhere if she put her mind to it. If that happened Jacob wanted to go with her. If he took up his birth right he would be pledging his entire future to the pack and to the tribe. He would never be able to leave. The thought of Bella heading off into the world and leaving him behind scared him. What if she didn't come back?

"What do I do?" Bella said aloud in her head as she gazed at Jacob sadly. She had reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. If she did attend college it would be nearby. But she could see he wasn't convinced. Just because he pledged his future to his homeland didn't mean he couldn't leave it for short spells. In that regard he was being stubborn. They could still travel. There wouldn't always be vampires around. "How do I make him understand that I am not going anywhere without him?"

" _Give him something tangible to hold onto."_ Rosalie's voice startled Bella. She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"Rose?" Bella nearly said her name aloud and only just caught herself in time. She glanced at Jacob. He was still playing with her hair, clearly lost in his own thoughts. "Where are you?"

" _Where I am is on a need to know basis and right now you don't need to know."_ Rosalie snapped.

"I am tired of being kept in the dark." Bella snapped back at Rosalie in her head.

" _You are absolutely right. It's good to see you showing some spirit."_ Rosalie complimented her suddenly. _"It's about time that you started fighting back."_

"I hate fighting." Bella replied wearily. "I want all this to be over."

Rosalie emitted a soft sigh. _"So do I. Show your wolf boy that you are committed to him, girl. He had that incredible tattoo inked permanently onto his skin with your name scrawled over his heart after all."_

Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Jacob again. He caught her looking and smiled at her tenderly. A lump lodged in her throat. She loved him so much. "Did Emmet do something as amazing like that for you?" She asked Rosalie in her head.

" _He changed for me."_ Rosalie replied gently. _"He could have been angry at me for forcing this life on him, for making the decision without his permission. But he chose to love me instead."_

"Love comes along in unexpected ways." Bella mused in her head. She felt Jacob's warm fingers caress her face and she gazed into his dark eyes lovingly. "I know what to do now. Thank you, Rose."

" _Good."_ Rosalie's voice faded and Bella knew she was gone.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What will Bella do to show Jacob she is committed to him? Answers in the reviews section please.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"I have the whole day off for once and you're busy." Jacob complained. He didn't bother to hide his irritation. "Doing what? We rarely get this much time. I thought you would want to spend it together."

Bella couldn't believe it. The universe was plotting against her. She had tried to plan things so carefully. She had chosen today because she knew Jacob was going to be occupied for most of the day. He was supposed to be patrolling with Paul Lahote, but they'd had a vicious fight the night before when Lahote had made one of his smart remarks about her former vampire girl status. Sam had decided to switch their shifts around so that they were patrolling with other people to give them some time to cool off.

"I'm sorry, Jake. If I'd known then I would have switched my schedule around." Bella gazed up at him sadly from under her thick lashes as she tried to look contrite.

"Why can't I just come with you to whatever you're doing?" Jacob questioned. He looked at Bella suspiciously. He could tell something was up.

"I'm spending the day with Angela if you must know, having some girl time. You know Embry is intending to tell her about the imprint soon. I want to ease her in gently." Bella hated that the lie rolled so easily off her tongue but then she was fibbing for a good reason. It wasn't totally a lie, Angela would be with her.

"How are you going to do that without giving things away?" Jacob said testily.

"You really are grumpy today." Bella crooned as she traced the dark circles under his eyes with gentle fingers. He hadn't been getting enough sleep. None of the wolves had. With Victoria on the prowl and tensions rising with the Cullen's, they were forced to patrol for longer stretches of time. "You should use the time to get some sleep."

"Only if you're in the bed with me." Jacob suggested hopefully. He cuddled Bella against his warm body before leaning down to press a hot kiss on her neck just behind her ear. "I'll make it worth your while." He promised huskily as he teased her sensitive skin with his tongue and nipping the shell of her ear playfully.

"Dammit, Jake." Bella moaned. His offer was so tempting, but she wouldn't be swayed from her mission, not even by his attempts at seduction. She pushed on his chest and he stepped back.

"You are actually blowing me off." Jacob muttered resentfully.

"I am not." Bella hit him lightly on the chest. "This is important. I need you to understand."

"Well I don't." Jacob pouted like a little boy and Bella couldn't help laughing. He knew he was being childish and her laughter caused him to smile grudgingly. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll be patient and wait. Just hurry up and come to the res when you can."

"I promise, wolf boy." Bella gazed at Jacob lingeringly. Then with a regretful sigh she turned around and left.

* * *

"Are you really going to do this?" Angela was awed by Bella's plan. She had expressed her doubts considering Jacob and Bella's respective ages, but her friend was determined to go ahead. "It's such a big commitment."

"That's the point." Bella reminded her. "I want to show him how much he means to me."

"Why would he need that much reassurance though?" Angela asked curiously. She was ignorant of Jacob and Bella's history so didn't fully understand why Bella felt the need to prove so much.

The two girls strolled along the side walk toward the diner. They had just come back from a quick shopping excursion to Port Angeles. Angela had driven there in her car as Bella's truck would never have made the journey there and back. The old Chevy was making alarming noises and Bella wasn't sure how much longer the old monster was going to last without some TLC from Jacob. He just hadn't had time to fine tune the engine.

"When Edward first left me it was Jake who put me back together again. You remember how bad I was?" Bella explained.

Angela winced. "I remember."

"Jake and I became pretty close. I finally felt strong enough to move on and open up my heart to someone else."

"Jacob." Angela interjected.

"Yes, our friendship had been heading that way for months. I just refused to see it. But then Edward came back into my life unexpectedly and confused things. For a while I tried to recapture what we had before he abandoned me, but it wasn't the same. I didn't have the same feelings for him anymore. My infatuation was gone." Bella frowned as she mulled over her previous behaviour.

"So you didn't really love him then." Angela surmised. "You were just fascinated with him for a while but it wore off when he came back. I can relate. I think that's what I felt for Ben. I wasn't really in love with him or anything.

"And Embry?" Bella dared to ask. She couldn't believe that Angela had managed to sum up her relationship with Edward in one sentence. She couldn't believe how naïve and stubborn she had been. "How do you feel about him?"

Angela blushed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "It's early days yet but he definitely makes me feel good." She giggled nervously.

Bella laughed at her friend's discomfiture and bumped her shoulder playfully with hers. "I bet he does." She teased.

"Oh, shut up." Angela smiled shyly as she led the way toward the diner.

* * *

It was the enticing smell of fried chicken that woke Jacob up from a pleasant dream about Bella. He actually imagined she was in the house, cooking. He opened his eyes, inhaling deeply. The tantalising aroma of his favourite food was definitely real. He sat up feeling confused and disorientated. He couldn't imagine Billy cooking something like that. His dad was definitely a take it out the freezer and shove it in the oven kind of guy. Jacob put his bare feet on the cold floor and stood up. The delicious smell was still there. It had to be Bella. It had to. The strong smell of the chicken was masking all other scents so he couldn't be sure. He ran out of his room and headed to the kitchen, eager to see if it was really Bella. His excitement dimmed when he found only Billy in front of the stove stirring sauce in a pan.

"Since when do you cook like that?" Jacob muttered in annoyance. The smell of strong aftershave was making his throat burn. Jacob coughed. Why was his dad soaked in that stuff? He put his hand over his nose. "Ugh, did you break that bottle of old spice or something."

"Behave." Billy said smoothly as he dipped a wooden spoon into the sauce and tested it on his tongue. "I'm expecting company."

"What sort of company?" Jacob asked suspiciously. Surely it couldn't be a woman. He was surprised at how much that upset him. His mother had been gone a long time, but still it felt odd to think of his dad looking at another woman in that way.

The front door opened and Charlie strolled in as if he owned the place. Jacob was startled, not expecting Bella's father's sudden entrance. "He's not the company you were expecting, is he?" Were they going on a double date? Ugh, the thought made him heave. He knew Bella would feel the same. If Charlie was here where was she?

"Yes." Billy replied smoothly as he offered the spoon for Charlie to taste the sauce. "What do you think old man? Do you like it?"

"Not bad." Charlie agreed as he smacked his lips together.

Jacob gagged as Bella's father wafted past him. Ugh, he was drenched in the same disgusting aftershave as his dad. It was sending his sensitive nose reeling. What was going on here? Billy and Charlie were acting like an old married couple. They were drenched in an appalling aftershave which was messing with his sense of smell. Billy was cooking one of his favourite meals. It was almost like a….like a… _date._

"What's going on here?" Jacob demanded as he stared at the two men. "Why are you acting so weird? Is this like a date or something? Have you met some random's and invited them over for dinner?"

"Is this a date, Billy?" Charlie actually snickered. Jacob was shocked. Bella's father never laughed like that.

"Yes, it's a date." Billy grinned, laughing. "Look at his face, chief. He looks appalled."

Charlie was nearly crying with laughter at the expression on Jacob's face. It was too funny. "Oh, I can't take it anymore." He gasped. "Bells, get out here and put the poor boy out of his misery."

"Huh?" Jacob turned around as he heard light footsteps. Bella was here? The appalling aftershave had masked her scent from him. He glanced at his dad and Billy smiled knowingly.

"Hey." Bella suddenly appeared in the kitchen and Jacob's draw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. She had ditched her normal uniform of jeans and converse and had really glammed up. She was wearing a pretty blue dress which fell to her knees. Her long brunette tresses were wound into a loose bun on top of her head with a few tendrils left loose to frame her heart shaped face. Bella had added a touch of lip gloss and a sweeping of mascara to enhance her gorgeous brown eyes. On her feet she wore a pair of black ballet pumps. She would never risk high heels knowing she would trip in them.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob breathed.

"I think that's our cue to leave, old man." Billy chuckled.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on the sauce for me while I got ready." Bella thanked him.

"No problem." Billy winked at her. "You look great by the way."

"You do, Bells." Charlie was all misty eyed. "Have fun, kiddo." He patted her shoulder as he passed before shooting a bewildered Jacob a warning look. "Keep your hands to yourself, boy."

"Huh?"

"Leave them alone, chief." Billy rolled his eyes. "If we leave now we'll just be in time to get to Forks and watch the game on the flat screen. Make sure you pick up the beers."

"It's done." Charlie pushed his friend's wheelchair out of the door finally leaving Jacob and Bella alone in the house.

* * *

"This is what you were doing today." Jacob cupped Bella's face in his warm hands as he gazed intensely into her eyes.

"Yes." Bella gasped. She was having difficulty breathing with the heated look on his face. _Round one to me_ , Bella gloated in her head.

"But I was here the whole time. I didn't hear or smell a thing." Jacob couldn't grasp how she pulled it all off right under his nose.

"You really needed that sleep, Jake. You were exhausted. Sam didn't give you today off just because of Paul. He wanted you to rest properly. So did I." Bella chided him gently.

"But still. I should have detected something. I didn't smell a thing. I couldn't tell if you were here or not." Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

 _Round two to me_ , Bella thought silently. She smiled tenderly at him. "I can be quiet when I want to be and Billy and my dad helped me. Billy poured half a bottle of that hideous aftershave over himself to mask the smell and accidentally on purpose spilt it on my dad too when drove me over here earlier."

"Sneaky." Jacob complimented her.

"I learned from the best." Bella swatted his chest lightly. "Make yourself comfortable Jacob Black. The best is yet to come." She promised with a teasing glint in her eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Bella throughout the meal. She looked so beautiful. There was something different about her that had nothing to do with the clothes or makeup. It was inside. He could see it, the inner confidence that had been lacking before. She had found it again, the independence and strength that she had lost when the Cullen's came into her life and stifled it. The meal was delicious. Jacob couldn't get enough. He had two extra helpings. Bella had made sure to make plenty knowing that it was hard to sate a wolf's gargantuan appetite. They talked openly and easily. Jacob couldn't resist reaching out to touch her when she spoke. He loved the feel of her smooth cheek under his wandering fingers. He loved the way she leaned into his touch, eyes half closed, with lips slightly parted.

"You are so beautiful." Jacob said huskily. She was. She really was. He waited, expecting her to deny the truth of his words. Bella had never been good at accepting compliments, but this time she just smiled shyly and turned it back on him.

"That's you, Jacob. You are beautiful inside and out. You have a beautiful soul." Bella's eyes glistened with emotion as she gazed at him tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Jacob captured her hand in his and raised it to his lips before holding on to her tightly. "Thanks for planning this." He waved his other hand around vaguely, encapsulating the meal and the whole enterprise she had put in motion. "I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"I'm glad I can still surprise you." Bella's expression turned serious as she played with his fingers. "I want to show you how committed I am to this place… to us."

"I know you are." Jacob replied quietly.

"No, I don't think you do." Bella reached out with her other hand and placed a finger over his lips to quieten his protests. "You still have doubts."

Jacob couldn't deny it. Their recent discussion had brought up a whole host of issues that they both had tried to quash. He swallowed thickly. "I know what you think I should do. I know what is expected of me." He sighed as he dropped his gaze to their joined hands. "It scares me, Bells. It was hard when we weren't together. It's even harder now that I've had a taste of what could be and it scares me that I could lose what we have if I tie myself to the reservation forever. You deserve the whole world and I don't want to be the one to hold you back because I can never leave this part of it."

Bella loved his honesty. Edward had never told her the truth, but Jacob had always been open and sincere about his feelings. He had expressed how he felt eloquently. It didn't hurt her that he was feeling uncertain. Why wouldn't he? She had left him before, albeit reluctantly, fleeing to Italy in an attempt to rescue Edward from himself. He was entitled to feel this way, even if there was no possibility she would leave him now. She knew if she could go back and do everything all over again she would have refused Alice that day. But hindsight was all well and good if you had a time machine. What mattered now was their future and what they made of it.

"You have never held me back from anything, Jake." Bella said earnestly. "If anything you set me free. I don't need the whole world I just need you. You are my world. I've fallen in love with this place just like I have with you. There is no question of me ever wanting to leave it. This is my home. You are my home."

Jacob's dark eyes roamed her face. There was no deception there. She meant it. Right in this moment he was certain that she was convinced of it. He wanted to have faith. He needed to have faith. "I want to give you everything."

"You have given me everything." Bella smiled softly. "You've given me yourself and that is all I want or need." She rose out of her seat and settled on his lap instead. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his cheek against her breast. He could hear her heart racing. "Tonight is about showing my commitment to you, Jake." She continued as she pushed on his shoulder gently, indicating she wanted him to let her go.

Jacob reluctantly complied. He watched as she climbed off of his lap. Her gaze was focused on his as she stood in front of him, only the thundering of her heart indicated her nerves as she carefully unzipped the blue dress and let the thin straps fall from her shoulders. "Bella, you don't need…."

"Hush." Bella whispered. She peeled the dress from her body, stepping out of it slowly as it fell to the floor. Jacob had stopped breathing. He was staring at her in awe. The admiring look on his face gave Bella the confidence she needed. She stood boldly in front of him as she revealed what she'd had tattooed over her heart.

"Bella." Jacob was choked up with emotion as he gazed at the intricate tattoo that was an exact replica of the one on his shoulder. The one each pack member wore to symbolise their unity. But Bella's was slightly different. Intertwined amongst the complicated design he could see his name and hers, joined together fluidly so it was at one with the original but also stood separate as theirs alone.

"Come here." Bella held out her hand toward him. Jacob took it, rising to his feet as she tugged him closer. Bella pressed his fingers over her new inking. "You are a part of me like I am a part of you. I need you to believe that I am never going to leave you…ever. I pledge myself to you. Only to you." She suddenly fell to her knees taking Jacob by surprise.

"Bells…"

"Let me finish." Bella chided him gently.

Jacob was drawn down with her as his hand was still pressed firmly into her skin. He could feel her heart pounding as she worked up the courage to finish what she had started. He had so many emotions going through his head all at once that he felt dizzy. He focused on Bella instead. Something inside Jacob shifted. He couldn't define it. It was like the earth wasn't holding him there anymore, she was. Hope burned in his throat as he continued to gaze at her beautiful face.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes were bright, lambent and full of love as she pressed on determinedly. "I Isabella Marie Swan promise to love you, always. In sickness and in health, death won't even part us. You are my soul mate, my forever. I give you my heart, I give you my soul and I give you this as a symbol of what this promise represents."

Jacob felt Bella press something into his left hand. With difficulty he tore his eyes away from her face and glanced at what she had given him. His hand shook when he realised what it was. It was a ring. A wedding ring attached to a thick silver chain. It was made of platinum. His keen eyesight could easily read the words inscribed inside the thick band. "Forever and always." He choked out. "Jake and Bells."

Bella was crying openly now at the expression on his face. He was finally convinced. She could see it. She could feel it. "One day you're going to wear that on your finger, Jake. But until you're legal you'll have to wear it on a chain around your neck." She teased him lightly. "And we don't want to give our dad's heart attacks."

"Bells, it must have cost…." Jacob couldn't get his words out.

"It was worth every cent." Bella took the chain out of his trembling fingers and lifted it over his head, placing it around his neck. "There." She whispered. "Perfect."

Jacob felt his world slotting into place. His fears fell away. He cupped her face in his warm hands and kissed her. Tears of joy slid down his face, mingling with hers as they celebrated their love.

* * *

Jacob woke with a start, unsure of where he was until he realised that Bella slept curled up against him, her head pillowed on his chest. He smiled and breathed deeply. He could get used to waking up beside her. She murmured something, her lips moving as she touched his skin. He hoped she wasn't cold He had kicked the blanket off sometime during the hours they had slept after making mad passionate love. She was so soft, so delicate, and so tiny. Her skin so pale and translucent in contrast to his seemed to glow in the soft light from the bedside lamp. Her hair fanned out over his torso and the pillow like a dark curtain of silk. She was so beautiful, and she was his.

As he continued to watch her sleep, she stirred beside him. She breathed deeply and rubbed her face against his chest before opening her eyes. "Is this some wonderful dream?" She asked after a moment.

Jacob couldn't help laughing. He was so happy. "You don't know how often I've wondered the same thing."

Bella smiled and ran her hand down his side. Her touch was gentle and firm. He shivered in anticipation. "I know you're not cold."

"No. I'm not."

Bella's hand moved further down and he breathed deeply. She shifted suddenly, surprising Jacob as she straddled him. He was already aroused and her smile broadened as she lowered herself on him, taking him in slowly, closing tightly around him, making him groan. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest, and raised her hips, rising and falling slowly on top of him. Her newfound boldness seemed to extend to the bedroom and Jacob loved it.

He touched her hands, pressing them harder over the intricate tattoo covering his chest before sliding them up her arms and squeezing her shoulders. She tilted her head forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Jacob smiled into the kiss as he swept his warm hands down her back, unable to resist squeezing her pert butt. Bella giggled, pulling out of the kiss as she swayed above him. His hands travelled over her thighs and then up her stomach to her breasts. Jacob pressed against her nipples, circling them, watching as they hardened under his touch. Bella smiled at him and he returned it. "Your smile is my favourite thing."

"I love you, Bella." Jacob pulled up, cradling her body against him. "I love you, Bella. I've loved you for so long. I loved you before I ever hoped you might love me back. Before I ever dreamed I would be able to be with you like this."

"Jacob." Bella murmured as she kissed him again. "Somehow, you always knew what I needed." She said breathily. Jacob was amazed at how she could talk as her body reeled against his. He was having trouble thinking coherently. "You've always been there for me."

Jacob smiled as he fell back onto the bed. Bella rocked harder and faster on top of him. Jacob was struggling to hold back as he let her set the pace. He didn't feel out of control as a wolf but with Bella it was different, especially when they were intimate like this. Jacob wondered if Bella had any idea of how she made him feel. He braced himself against the bed as he heaved underneath her, thrusting deeper as Bella squeezed tighter against him until he could no longer contain himself. His release came hard and fast as did hers. Bella fell against him, breathless, her face flushed with perspiration, but with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I love you, wolf boy."

"I love you too, my beautiful wolf girl." Jacob said, laughing.

* * *

Bella had fallen into a light doze. Jacob ran his fingers through her silky hair. He felt happy and relaxed. In his other hand he held the platinum wedding ring. It was still attached to the chain around his neck. He felt the cool metal against his palm, marvelling at how much it must have cost Bella to buy it and have it engraved. She had certainly proved her commitment to him in a spectacular fashion. He loved her so damn much. He felt wetness coat his lashes as his eyes moistened with tears at the enormity of what she had sacrificed for him. He knew how she felt about marriage, but here she was openly expressing her desire to go through with it for his sake.

" _Jacob…Jacob Black."_

Jacob shook his head at the sudden buzzing in his head. A female voice he didn't recognise was calling his name. He frowned as he glanced down at Bella who was still dozing. Charlie and Billy would be back soon, they were running out of time. But he didn't want to disturb Bella. He wanted to stay right in this moment and didn't want it to end.

" _Jacob Black, you have to listen to me."_

The feminine voice was more urgent this time. Jacob couldn't pretend he wasn't hearing it in his head. He startled, rising slowly as he didn't want to wake Bella and worry her. The only female voice he ever heard in his head was Leah's, and only when they phased. This voice was definitely not hers.

" _No, I am no she-wolf."_

"What the fuck?" Jacob swore under his breath. "Who the hell are you?"

" _I am the voice of reason."_ The voice continued. _"I am here to tell you that your time has run out, wolf boy. You have to take control otherwise all my hard work will be for nothing."_

"Rosalie Cullen." Jacob said in his head. He couldn't believe it. How on earth had the vampire gotten into his mind?

" _It's a little gift I have."_ Rosalie snapped _. "I know that Bella has told you everything. For her sake you have to listen to me."_

"I'm listening." Jacob said warily in his head.

" _Good."_ Rosalie replied curtly. _"Because you have to stop what you've put in motion."_

"What are you talking about?" Jacob demanded.

" _You know very well that you nearly imprinted on her, Jacob Black. You felt the pull, the connection. But you can't allow it to happen. Bella's shield is the best defence you have against Victoria and her army. She needs to be mentally strong if she is to use it to protect you all."_

"That's bullshit." Jacob refuted hotly in his mind. "It will make her stronger."

" _No, it will make her weaker."_ Rosalie argued. _"Don't be a stubborn fool, wolf boy. Bella listened to reason…now it's your turn."_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! I wasn't going to post but...  
**_

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Get out of my head." Jacob retorted angrily. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the hallway so as not to disturb Bella. He closed the door. "Don't think you can manipulate me."

" _That is not what I am doing."_ Rosalie replied impatiently. _"I am trying to give you a push in the right direction. I forgot how thick headed the wolves could be."_

Jacob felt his temper rising. Why did this vampire think she could call all the shots? She was no better than Edward Cullen in her attempts to control things. It was her mistake which had set things in motion in the first place. "Have you ever thought that perhaps you should be the one listening to reason?"

" _I am trying to help."_ Rosalie refuted hotly. _"I am doing my best to keep Bella alive, to keep you all alive. I am risking everything here. I encouraged her to make the right choice and give Edward up. She is with you now. You should be thanking me."_

"You were manipulating Bella." Jacob's anger simmered down. He understood that Rosalie Cullen thought she was doing the right thing but he didn't think she realised she was acting no better than Edward by her interference. Good intentions or not it all came down to the same thing. "She would have realized herself eventually."

" _She needed my guidance. She was being stubborn."_ Rosalie snapped. _"Without me she would still be riding Edward's coat tails and letting him pull her strings."_

"You obviously care about Bella very much." Jacob said quietly.

" _She is a liability."_ Rosalie protested.

"I don't believe you." Jacob ignored her posturing. She could deny it all she wanted. Rosalie was doing this because she cared, why risk everything because of guilt. No, she had developed a deep affection for Bella despite her protests to the contrary. "You are worried that the supernatural pull of the imprint will make Bella weaker because all her focus will be on me. You're concerned that imprinting is no better than Bella being under Cullen's supernatural influence."

" _You are more astute then I gave you credit for, wolf boy."_ Rosalie conceded. _"Bella is finally thinking independently from others. She has found herself again. I worry that she will lose it again if you allow the imprint to proceed."_

Jacob had to smile wryly. It was so weird having this conversation with Rosalie Cullen in his head. He admired Bella for being able to cope with having another voice in her head for so long. "My relationship with Bella is different to the one she had with Cullen. She has always been able to call me out on my bullshit. Although we are together she is also independent of me. Do you understand? The imprint will not change that. It only enhances what we already have together."

There was a beat of silence as Rosalie pondered his words. His explanation made sense. She let out a soft sigh and sounded suddenly weary. _"Things are perilous here. I have to tread carefully."_

"Where are you?" Jacob asked boldly.

" _In Volterra."_ Rosalie murmured.

Jacob shuddered at the thought. Bella had told him about her experiences in the vampire stronghold in Italy. The place was swarming with gifted vampires all led by an ancient trio of cold ones who ruled over them with an iron fist. "You have your mate with you."

" _No."_ There was a catch in Rosalie's voice as she admitted this. _"Emmet and I had to separate if we wanted to infiltrate the Volturi guard. Bella has told you about the promise that Aro extracted from her and Edward in order to allow them to leave."_

Jacob rubbed his aching forehead. The enormity of the situation was frightening. It wasn't just Victoria and her army they had to deal with, but now the strongest vampire coven in the world. "What are you planning?" He asked.

" _Victoria's actions have been noticed here. Aro and the others have dispatched a portion of their guard led by one of his most trusted protectors, Jane, to go and investigate. She is a vicious little witch and my plan is to use her vindictiveness to our advantage. She hates Bella. She sees her as a rival for her place in the guard. Aro craves Bella's shield. It would provide the ultimate protection for him and the others."_

"Fuck." Jacob swore. If this was the same Jane that Bella had told him about they were in trouble. "How are you going to pull that off?"

Rosalie was quiet for a moment and Jacob wondered if they had lost contact. But then he heard a deep sigh. _"There is only one way to stop Aro and the others from pursuing Bella and forcing her to keep her promise."_

Jacob didn't like where this was going. He scowled, his fingers tapping on his upper thighs. "How?" He growled.

" _They need to think that Bella is dead….and that Jane was the one who killed her in a jealous fit of rage."_

* * *

Bella stirred when she felt Jacob's warm fingers caress her face. She smiled, opening her eyes to gaze up into his beautiful face. The smile soon slid away when she saw how upset he appeared. "What is it?" She sat up, the covers falling from her naked shoulders as she reached out to embrace him.

Jacob engulfed her in his arms. Her head rested on his broad chest. He felt her hair tickle his skin. She trembled, bracing herself against the worst. "I love you, Bells."

His voice was thick with emotion. Bella could hear the pain in his voice. She shivered and it was not from the cold. "Is Victoria coming?" She whispered fearfully.

"Yes." Jacob held her tighter. "But she's not the only one we have to deal with."

Bella knew before he even said the words. It was the Volturi. They were coming to check on her and make sure she fulfilled her promise to them to be changed. She felt tears wet her cheeks as she cried. It was her worst nightmare come to life. How were they supposed to overcome these impossible odds? She clung to him, unable to stop the shaking which threatened to overrule her self-control.

"It's going to be alright, Bells." Jacob stroked her back leaving a warm trail behind wherever he touched her. "We have a plan."

"We?" Bella said in confusion. When had he left to speak to Sam? Had it been while she was asleep?

Jacob cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I've been talking to the voice of reason." He revealed with a wry smile.

"Rose?" Bella was aghast. "Is she back in Forks? I want to see her."

"No." Jacob tapped the side of his head. "She used the same technique to get inside my head like she did yours."

Bella was shocked and totally confused as to why the cool blonde would contact Jacob instead of her. "I don't understand."

"She was trying to reason with me." Jacob continued. He shook his head at the memory of the bizarre conversation. "I warned her that I don't like being manipulated but we did reach an understanding of sorts."

"Rosalie wouldn't manipulate you. She doesn't operate like that." Bella protested. "It's just the way she comes across sometimes."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that point." Jacob caressed Bella's face. "All vampires are manipulative."

"What did she say? Did she tell you where she's been all this time?" Bella begged.

Jacob told Bella the gist of what Rosalie had told him. He watched her face pale and a terrified look cross her beautiful face. She was panicking. He hated seeing it. But there was no way he was going to keep Bella in the dark like Rosalie had suggested. He would never lie to her.

"So I have to die." Bella felt her throat tighten.

"No, we have to feign your death." Jacob interjected.

"That's impossible." Bella cried in despair. "Jane will know."

"Jane will be the one to die." Jacob stated fiercely. His eyes flashed with anger at the thought that this child like vampire would dare to harm his Bella.

"But how can she be stopped. Even if we manage to kill Jane all Aro would need to do is read one of the other guard's minds with his tactile telepathy and he will know everything." Bella shook in Jacob's arms.

"Not if it is Rosalie Cullen's mind he is reading." Jacob stroked Bella's hair again as he tried his best to calm her down. "She is very gifted. Have you ever wondered how none of the others in her coven knew of her special power, especially the leech and the little pixie? She changed what they saw. It's called altered perception. She enters others minds and becomes a part of who they are. Like she seemed a part of you at the time until you cleverly guessed the truth. When she entered my mind she didn't bother to hide as I already knew all about her gift."

"You mean she is going to try and fool Aro into believing that it was Jane who killed me forcing the others to kill Jane as punishment for killing his prize." Bella tried to make sense of it.

"Yes, in a way." Jacob agreed. "Rosalie and her mate have been spending these past weeks infiltrating Aro's closest guards. Emmet, with his huge size and incredible strength, was recruited right away. Rosalie had to be much more subtle. It seems that Aro likes a pretty face." He shrugged helplessly. "With those two as part of the away team they can distort the true version of events, Rosalie will make it seem like the other guards were killed by Jane as she fought back. Only Rosalie and her mate survive to go back to Italy and tell Aro what happened."

"He thinks Rosalie is just an ornament. He has no idea." Bella was awed at Rosalie and Emmet's audacity. Things could have gone south if anyone had suspected them in any way. The thought of the consequences were chilling.

"They are making their way to Washington State. Rosalie and Emmet are accompanying the other guards along with Jane." Jacob confided.

It was all so risky. Bella didn't know what to think. There were so many things that could go wrong. One slip up and they would all pay the price. She could see in Jacob's face that he was thinking exactly the same. But what choice did they have. "How will Sam and the others react to this news? They will all be taking a huge risk too?"

Jacob took a deep breath and drew Bella closer again. Her ear was pressed to his hot chest and she could hear his heart pounding. "What Sam and the others think is irrelevant. They can protest all they want but in the end they will do what needs to be done."

"You're going to take the Alpha role." Bella guessed.

"Yes." Jacob confessed. "It's time."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Somehow Jacob knew that it would be Paul who kicked off when he announced that he was taking over from Sam Uley. He'd already had a private meeting with him before he called the others together to tell them the news. It seemed that the older guy had been expecting it. In fact Sam was relieved. He had just found out that Emily was pregnant and this had changed his priorities. He wanted more time to put her needs first instead of focusing all his attention on the pack. He didn't hide the fact that he was glad that he wouldn't be solely responsible for Leah's pain anymore either. Trying to navigate the choppy waters of his past relationship with the she-wolf had taken its toll on him.

"I won't take orders from you." Paul sneered as he confronted Jacob.

Jacob knew that this was a test. If he was going to have any chance of winning the others over without having to resort to issuing Alpha commands in order to subdue them, thus creating a whirlpool of resentment on all sides, he had to make sure he handled the situation with Lahote carefully. "What is it that you object to so strongly?" He kept his tone even but there was an edge of steel underneath.

The wind was taken out of Paul's sails. He was expecting a physical altercation. In fact he welcomed one. Fighting was his answer to everything. He didn't know how to handle diplomacy. He felt the others watching his reaction carefully. He was beginning to feel like a fool as he floundered trying to think of an answer. The tips of his ears turned red with frustration. "You have no experience." He spat eventually. "Sam hasn't led us wrong so far. There is no need for change."

"But there is." Leah piped up suddenly. Her eyes caught Sam's. They looked at each other briefly before glancing away again. "Jacob was destined for this. If he says he is ready to take over now I think we should welcome it."

Jacob was both surprised and grateful for Leah's unexpected show of support. His gaze flicked to Sam. His former Alpha seemed less tense than usual and Leah appeared resigned. It had to be beneficial to both not having Leah being forced to take orders from her former lover.

"I think it's awesome." Seth chimed in, grinning. "Jake can kick ass."

There was a lot of eye rolling and playful banter at this statement from the youngest member of the pack. Embry and Quil pledged their allegiance right away. Jacob fist bumped his two best friends, he suddenly felt boyish as he joked around with them. Paul was glaring at everyone. He knew he was outnumbered. Even Jared was coming around.

"Well?" Jacob asked Paul after a while. He motioned toward the others. "They don't have any issues with me. So that leaves you. Are you going to be a lone wolf or will you put aside your resentment and join us?"

Paul's jaw flexed as he stared Jacob down. Jacob met his gaze steadily. It was Paul who looked away first. "Fine." He muttered grudgingly as he conceded defeat.

Jacob just smiled.

* * *

"I was expecting you to come home battered and bruised." Bella wasn't joking. She had stocked up the first aid kit just in case. Jacob was a quick healer but that didn't stop her worrying.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Jacob leaned down to kiss her. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her soft lips merge with his. He loved the taste of her. He tangled his fingers in her thick hair and deepened the kiss, literally taking Bella's breath away as he left her panting when it was over.

"So there was no detractors." Bella fished for information but Jacob was far more interested in seducing her then telling her about what happened with Paul. His warm hands were massaging her back as he pressed open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin on her neck. He nipped the shell of her ear before sliding his hand down to her pert ass. "This isn't fair, Jake." Bella moaned as he picked her up easily and hoisted her against his hot body.

"Uh huh." Jacob said distractedly as he captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Bella was lost. She flung her arms around his neck as he carried her straight to his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

As much as they tried to distract each other things were tense. It was a waiting game. Jacob spent long hours with his pack so they could acclimatise themselves to the change in leadership. The first few days were rocky as Lahote continued to cause unnecessary friction, but eventually things settled down and it was if Jacob had always been in charge. It wasn't as daunting as he feared. His pack was well trained and apart from Seth had seen their fair of battles. They practised fighting amongst themselves. The Cullen's kept their distance but Jacob and his pack came across them from time to time. Edward would scowl at him from a distance but Jacob refused to engage with him. Cullen was an irrelevance to him now.

One day, a week after Jacob had taken control, Bella was at home. She was cooking. Being alone gave her too much time to think. So she used her favourite pastime as a way to distract herself. The table was covered in ingredients. She wasn't only cooking for Jacob but the whole pack. Tonight was the night that Embry had chosen to tell Angela the truth. It was going to be a big occasion. To mark it and make the transition easier they had decided to throw a bonfire party on the beach. It was going to be just the pack. Slowly Embry had been introducing Angela to the others. He hadn't wanted to scare her off. The pack en-masse could be quite intimidating.

As she was stirring the cake mixture into a bowl her cell phone went off. Bella frowned, puzzled. It wouldn't be Jacob he was out patrolling. Charlie usually left a message on the answering machine if he was going to be late back from work. Bella put the wooden spoon down and wiped her hands. As soon as she glanced at the caller ID she knew who it was. Her heart sank.

"Edward, you shouldn't be calling me." Bella didn't even bother to greet him. She was so frustrated that he continued to overstep the boundaries she had put in place since their break up.

"I wanted to hear your voice." Edward replied, hurt. "I miss you more than words can say." He sounded heart broken. "I'm struggling, my love. You are not safe with the wolves. I need you to reconsider and agree to my former plan."

Bella sighed impatiently. "Why would I go and hide in the mountains?"

"Victoria cannot track you there. If one of the wolves carries you their scent will hide yours. I can look after you and keep you safe. I promise you. You trusted me once, Bella. I beg you to trust me again."

"We are not having this conversation again, Edward. I will not be a coward and hide in the middle of nowhere while others fight for me." Bella retorted.

"You cannot fight and if the dog loved you like he claims he would not put you anywhere near danger." Edward was appalled as well as angry.

"I have my own means of protection." Bella said carelessly. "I have a gift of my own which will prove useful against the gifted vampires. I aim to use it to everyone's advantage."

Edward sucked in a deep breath. Bella envisioned him pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit of his when stressed. "You are a fragile human. You are being reckless and that only comes from being under the dogs influence."

"His name is Jacob. Stop insulting those I love."

"Those you love." Edward was incredulous.

"I know why you can't read my mind. I know why the Volturi's gifts didn't work on me. You kept quiet about my shield, didn't you?" Bella pressed as her anger continued to rise. "Why? Just so you could control me more and continue to make me feel weak."

"Bella, that is not the case. I don't…"

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella cut him off before he could say anything else. Her hands were shaking with anger. Her cell rang again and she was forced to switch it off completely as the sound of the constant ringing was driving her mad.

* * *

Jacob was on his way to pick up Bella in Forks. As soon as he finished patrolling he had gone home, had a quick shower to freshen up, before running a comb through his tousled wet hair and considered himself good to go. He was wearing a simple V neck t-shirt teamed with a dark pair of jeans. Embry had insisted that he wanted everyone fully clothed when he brought Angela to the bonfire that night. He didn't want her confronted with a sea of bare chests and cut off sweats. He wanted everyone to make an effort. Jacob was humming as he drove. He had cleared out the VW Rabbit. Bella had warned him that she needed space to put all the food. They had considered taking the old Chevy as it had more room to transport the goods but the old monster was still playing up. Jacob's hadn't had time to look at her. His taste buds were tingling as he imagined the delicacies that Bella had prepared for the night's festivities.

He was just approaching the invisible treaty line that divided the Cullen's territory from the wolves when Edward suddenly appeared out of nowhere forcing Jacob to slam the brakes on hard. The Rabbit groaned in protest as she skidded to a halt on the asphalt. Jacob could smell burning from the pressure of the tires on the road. He was out of the car and confronting Cullen in seconds. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled.

Edward stood his ground, scowling. "It was the only way to get your attention. I have been staking out the treaty line for hours."

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded. He was on the verge of phasing. He breathed deeply to compose himself. If Cullen wanted him to lose control he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I want Bella away from you." Edward hissed. "You are placing her in danger." He glared at Jacob with his golden eyes sparking with fury. He narrowed them as if trying to read Jacob's mind and his poisoned teeth clacked together as he failed to probe the wolf boy's thoughts. That only aggravated him further.

Jacob snorted derisively. The bloodsucker was trying to goad him but he wasn't interested. "You're nothing but a jealous prick. I'd rip your head off right now but we've got a big battle coming and I need to maintain the treaty. But when it's over all bets are off. Now get the fuck out of my way."

Jacob marched back to his car and climbed inside. He revved the engine before tearing toward Edward Cullen, daring him to stand his ground. Edward stayed in place right until the last second, and then he hastily rolled out of the way. Jacob glared at him one last time in his wing mirror before speeding the rest of the way to Forks.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Jacob and Bella were wearing matching scowls when they encountered each other. The first words they spoke were almost the same.

"Edward called me."

"The leech stalked me at the treaty line."

They both fell silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. The tension drained away as they embraced and cuddled together for a while. It was apparent to both of them that Edward was getting increasingly desperate in his attempts to reconcile with Bella. "I don't know how much plainer I can make it." She told Jacob.

"He's got a thick skull. It needs to be hammered home. Which I'll be quite happy to do after everything else has died down." Jacob offered. "I did tell him all bets were off."

Bella raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. Instead she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. His eyes opened wide as he saw the piles of plastic containers and plates covered in clingfilm. Bella had prepared a feast fit for a king or a bunch of ravenous wolves. He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her soundly in thanks. "Have I told you how much I love you, honey?"

"Once or twice." Bella said breathlessly. She tapped his chest. "I'm glad to see you took Embry's advice about the clothes. I hope the others listened too. I don't want Angela freaked out."

"Perhaps she might admire the view." Jacob replied with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I mean I'm bigger built then Embry. Maybe I could whip this t-shirt off sometime during the…."

"Don't you dare?" Bella mock scolded him. "This is for my eyes only." She warned him.

Jacob laughed again at her jealous tone before his expression turned serious. "All teasing aside Angela is going to have to get used to the way we all are, Bells. She'll have no choice."

"I know that." Bella sighed. "It's just that it was easier for the likes of Emily and Kim, they grew up on and around the reservation. It was even easier for me. But for Angela this will be a whole new world she's going to be discovering."

"It wasn't that easy for you." Jacob reminded her gently.

"I know it was a battle finding out with Sam giving you that Alpha order to stay away from me. I was angry at the time. But I understand why he did considering what happened to Emily." Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she worried that Angela might be scared once she learned the true reason behind Emily's scars. She hoped not. What had happened was a tragic accident. "But I already had experience with the supernatural, she comes from a very conservative home. Her parents are very religious."

"I think you're overthinking this, Bells." Jacob assured her. He kissed her again to distract her from her worries. He loved it when he felt her melt against him. He was all for arriving late at the party as their kisses became increasingly passionate. But to his disappointment Bella reluctantly pulled away. He pouted making her laugh.

"Later, wolf boy." She promised with a smile.

* * *

They were met by the others as soon as Jacob parked as close to First beach as he could get. His brothers knew that he was bringing the food. He rolled his eyes as they immediately began to unload the car before he had even switched the engine off. His pack was nothing if not predictable when it came to their ravenous stomachs. Bella climbed out first and began to give them directions, even reprimanding Paul when he tried to sneak a slice of the chocolate cake she had spent the best part of the afternoon making. Jacob grinned, happy to see Bella so at ease with the pack now. She was truly a part of them and felt confident enough to deal with their more boisterous behaviour. He watched as she walked toward the beach surrounded by his brothers, issuing orders like a little drill sergeant.

Jacob followed more slowly. He saw his father and waved. Sue Clearwater had brought his dad to the beach earlier and settled him in. He had a thick blanket draped over his knees to ward off the chill. The adults were going to stay long enough to share the old legends with the newest addition to the group before they headed on home and left the pack to themselves. There was still no sign of Embry and Angela but Jacob expected they would appear soon. He was glad to see that his brothers had kept their word and covered up more than usual. He noticed Sam and Emily sitting by the newly lit bonfire. Emily had a beatific smile on her face as she cradled her stomach. It would be a while before she really started to show. Sam was gazing at his imprint tenderly. Jacob noticed Leah standing a few feet away watching. She had an inscrutable expression on her face. When she caught Jacob looking she hurriedly walked away in the opposite direction.

Bella finally returned to Jacob's side. Her face was flushed with exertion. "Jeez, I should have hired security guards to guard the food." She complained.

Jacob laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her toward his hot body. "Don't worry, Bells. A simple Alpha order will soon sort that rowdy lot out."

* * *

An hour later everyone was settled around the blazing bonfire listening to Billy as he weaved his magic. He had a gift for telling a good story. Everyone was entranced, even those who had heard the legends before. Sparks lit up the night air highlighting Angela's eager face as she listened raptly to Jacob's father. Bella kept glancing covertly over at her friend, pleased when she saw how comfortable Angela appeared nestled against Embry's side. Jacob was right, she had been overthinking things.

" _After her son Yaha Uta killed the Cold Man, his mate, the Cold Woman, attacked the village in revenge. Yaha Uta attempted to stop her but was killed, leaving Taha Aki as the only spirit warrior left to defend the tribe. The Third Wife could see that he was losing the fight, and couldn't bear to see her husband die. She took one of her younger sons' knives and stabbed herself through the heart. The scent of her blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. A number of her sons, who were enraged by her death, phased for the first time into wolves. Once the battle was won, Taha Aki lay in his wolf form by the Third Wife's body for three days, then vanished into the forest and was never seen or heard from again."_

Bella had heard Billy tell this story before but she hadn't paid close attention to it. But as she listened again the tale took shape in her mind. She could actually see the third wife as she plunged the knife into her heart as she sacrificed herself for those she loved. Bella swallowed thickly as she felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of Taha Aki's torment at losing the woman he loved. She glanced at Jacob. He seemed as emotional as she was. His arm tightened around her and they exchanged a knowing glance. Bella snuggled closer to him for comfort before looking toward Angela again. Her friend's face had paled considerably. She looked very upset.

Billy had moved on from the sad story of the third wife's sacrifice and was wrapping up for the night. The bonfire flickered reflecting in his dark eyes as he looked upon each young face gazing at him in awe. As soon as Jacob's father spoke his last words it was like the spell they had all been under was broken. Sue brought Billy a drink to slake his thirst after talking for so long and the buzz of conversation began to make itself heard as the wolves looked longingly toward the food. Jacob stifled a laugh as he nodded at his brothers, signalling that they could go and get their share. It was like a stampede as the unimprinted males made a rush for the feast. Jared and Sam, along with their imprints, made a more dignified approach. Embry held back as he took Angela's hand and helped her to rise. They drifted toward the food just like the others.

"They're gonna be okay, Bells. Stop stressing." Jacob whispered to her. He could see the concerned look on her face. "After they've eaten Embry will take Angela aside and tell her the truth about himself. My dad's stories have prepared her. She has met us all now. It will be fine."

"Of course." Bella shook her melancholy mood away. She took Jacob's arm instead as he led her toward the food.

* * *

Two hours later Bella was by herself clearing up the last of the plates and stacking the plastic containers. The pack had eaten everything in sight. They certainly didn't believe in leftovers. She hummed to herself as she went about her task. Jacob was with Sam and Jared. He was filing them in about his confrontation with Edward. She saw their expressions turn grim. Edward was just another nuisance they could do without considering the pressure they were under. Bella hadn't seen Angela since Embry had taken her off on a long walk so they could have some privacy. She wondered if she would see them again that night, but then maybe not. A warm hand touched her shoulder, startling Bella. She turned to find Quil standing beside her.

"Hey." She greeted him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Quil looked pensive. He glanced over at Jacob who was still in deep conversation with the others. He lowered his voice as he leaned close to Bella. "Listen, Embry and Angela are just down the beach. I don't think things have gone well. She looks very upset and Em is distressed. Perhaps it will be a good idea if you went to meet them and spoke to Angela yourself."

"Oh no." Bella felt crestfallen. "Thanks for the heads up."

"I'll finish clearing this up and when Jake is finished with the others I'll let him know where you've gone." Quil promised.

"Thank you." Bella replied gratefully before leaving to find her friend.

* * *

When Bella came across Angela and Embry she found them walking far apart. Embry looked devastated. He kept glancing at Angela, his fingers twitching as he fought not to touch her. But Angela had her head down with her arms wrapped around her waist as if shielding herself from him.

"Angela….Embry." Bella called her friends name.

Angela raised her head and looked in Bella's direction. Her face paled as she drew to a halt. Embry stopped too and he hovered beside Angela, his body tense as he tried to work out what to say or do. Bella finally reached them. "What happened?" She directed her question to Embry.

"Leah happened." Embry said thickly as he gazed at Angela unhappily. "She bulldozed her way in and ruined everything."

"Why would she do that?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Can you give us some space so Angela and I can talk, Embry?" She asked solicitously. She could see how tormented he was.

"I don't know."

"Please, we won't go far." Bella smiled at him encouragingly. "It will be alright."

"Okay." Embry agreed hesitantly. "I'll be back soon, Angie."

Angela just nodded but kept her head down. Embry was upset at her reaction but he did as Bella asked and gave the two girls some space. When he was out of hearing distance Bella cupped her friend's face in her hands and raised Angela's head. Angela stared at her through her large glasses; her eyes were filled with tears.

"Stop crying, Angela." Bella ordered her.

"What?" Angela blinked rapidly, surprised by Bella's sharp tone.

"I know you're stronger than this. Whatever Leah said to you is a twisted version of the truth. You are going to listen to me now." Bella said calmly.

Angela gulped and nodded slowly. "Okay." She whispered.

"Good." Bella linked arms with her best friend and began to lead her down the beach in the opposite direction of the pack.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

It wasn't easy for Bella. To get Angela to really understand the import of her actions and how she dealt with Embry and the imprint from now on she had to be open and honest with her friend. That meant telling her story right from the beginning. Bella took Angela to the bleached out driftwood log facing the ocean where she and Jacob had shared many an emotional moment. The two girls huddled together for warmth as it was cold without their wolf boys. The salty spray from the ocean fell around them as the waves washed back and forth onto the shore. The wind whipped their hair around their faces. Angela's glasses steamed up from the cold. Her nose turned red and her cheeks flushed just like Bella's as she focused all her attention on Bella.

It was difficult reliving everything. It brought home to Bella how many poor decisions she had made since moving to Forks. How she had taken so many people for granted, expecting them to rescue her from her misery and the reckless situations she put herself in. A lot of people had sacrificed a lot for her, especially the wolf pack.

"Without them I would be dead." Bella told Angela bluntly. "None of them owe me anything. But they continue to protect me, to protect the reservation and the surrounding areas because this is their duty. It's what they were made for."

Angela was reeling from all this information. She didn't know what to think or feel. She stared at Bella as if seeing her for the first time. She saw the pinched look on her pale face and the regret and resignation shining in her brown eyes. Angela felt like she didn't know Bella at all. Who was this girl sitting beside her who had dated a vampire? A freaking vampire! The Cullen's were blood drinkers. They had come to school every day pretending to be something they weren't. They were inhuman and Angela had envied their beauty and grace just like every one of her peers.

"Sh…show me the scar."

Bella shivered and it wasn't from the cold. Just the mere mention of it made her skin burn. Often she tried to forget about it. She wore several bracelets on that wrist in an attempt to hide it from view. She held out her left arm and endured Angela's scrutiny as she studied James' bite for a long time. "This is a permanent reminder of the poor choices I made." She whispered to Angela.

"You were nearly one of them." Angela breathed.

"Yes." Bella replied stiffly as she covered up the scar again.

"You wanted to be one of them."

"Yes." Bella didn't deny it. "I was young, foolish and completely infatuated with Edward. Jacob opened my eyes and others." She longed for Rosalie's counsel in that moment. She missed the blonde vampire's sarcasm and her unique take on the world.

"He's a wolf….a werewolf." Angela breathed. Her fingers shook as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Embry is one too…and that girl."

"Leah." Bella said softly. "I know what you're thinking. You're picturing the werewolves from the horror movies. They are nothing like that. They are spirit wolves, protectors and when you see them in their wolf form they are beautiful, Angela. Just beautiful." Her face glowed as she talked about the pack.

Angela gazed at Bella's pretty face with a mixture of awe and dread. This was such a surreal conversation to be having. It didn't seem real. She wondered if she was tripping or something. "Imprinting." She mumbled. "That girl…Leah said it was a curse. She said that it would bring me nothing but misery and take away all my choices. She said that it would trap me here and that Embry's feelings weren't real. She made it sound as if he wouldn't have looked at me twice if not for this wolf magic pulling him toward me."

"That's crap." Bella swore. "Damn Leah. She is projecting her own hurt onto you. You've seen the way Embry looks at you. If you can't tell that it's genuine love well…then maybe you need a new pair of glasses, Angela."

Angela gasped at her words. She fiddled with her glasses and swallowed thickly. "You think he is in love with me."

"Of course he is. I have known Embry for quite a while now. I've seen him with other girls and I'll tell you right now that he never looked at any of them the way he looks at you. You complete him. You make him happy. Jeez, he's so ecstatic that he's driving the rest of the pack crazy with his happiness." Bella elbowed Angela in the side gently. "Talk to him, Angela. Talk to him and really listen. What Leah said about you being trapped is not the truth. You know your own mind and heart. What is it telling you right now, huh?"

Angela gulped again as she raised her eyes to Bella's. "It's telling me I should be taking your advice right now."

"Good." Bella smiled as she hugged Angela in relief.

" _Well, well, well…who would have thought you would become the voice of reason."_

"Rose." Bella said in her head as hysterical laughter bubbled in her throat. She saw Angela looking at her oddly and tried to compose herself. "I am so happy to hear your voice. I've missed you."

" _Well I haven't missed you."_ Rosalie replied bitingly. _"Why are you sitting so close to the water? You've put yourself in a vulnerable position. Didn't I warn you to keep close to your wolf boy?"_

"Jake is close." Bella hid her smile as Rosalie voiced her concern for her safety. She loved that the cool blonde cared but maintained the cover of implausible deniability. As soon as she mentioned Jacob's name he and Embry appeared out of the darkness. She watched Angela rise to her feet automatically. "Go." She urged her friend as Angela hesitated. "It will be fine."

Angela nodded and she ducked her head shyly as Embry approached her cautiously. "Can we talk, please?" He begged.

"Yes. I would like that." Angela whispered. "I'll see you later, Bella." She continued as Embry took her hand and led her away.

Jacob took Angela's place. He threw his arm across her shoulders and nuzzled her ear. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He said huskily.

"Uh huh." Bella curled her body into his as she absorbed his heat. Her skin prickled at his touch and she felt a deep yearning stir within her.

" _Yuck, this is where I bow out for the night."_ Rosalie sneered. _"I'll be in touch, girl."_

"Goodnight, Rosalie." Bella replied in her head as Rosalie's voice drifted away. "Stay safe." Jacob's hot lips captured hers in a heated kiss and she was lost.

* * *

The morning dawned clear and bright. The brightness hurt Bella's eyes as she reluctantly unpeeled herself from Jacob's hot body and peered out of the window. She gasped when she saw the ground blanketed in snow. It must have fallen during the night and she had been totally unaware as she was so blissed out after making love with Jacob. She shook him awake. "Jake. Jake, look."

"Don't wanna." Jacob groaned as he pulled Bella back against him.

"Jake." Bella tapped his chest. "It's been snowing. Look."

"Huh." Jacob flopped onto his back and sighed heavily. He opened one eye. "What did you say?"

"Snow. It's been snowing." Bella laughed at his grumpy expression. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

Jacob finally sat up, running his fingers through his tousled hair. He yawned and looked out of the window. "Damn, snow." He lay back down again. "Big deal." He closed his eyes again and cuddled Bella tightly.

Bella gave in. If he didn't think the bad weather was a big deal then why should she. She made herself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jacob was out patrolling with his brothers. Bella was back at home sharing lunch with Charlie. He had decided to take an impromptu day off and was going ice fishing with Billy after he had eaten. Bella thought he was crazy. "Dad, you'll freeze."

"Hardly." Charlie chuckled. "I'll wrap up warm I promise."

"But we've got a freezer full of fish." Bella complained. "Why do you want more?"

"It's not about catching fish." Charlie replied wistfully.

"Then why is it called fishing then." Bella teased him.

"Ha ha, kiddo." Charlie took a huge bite out of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "It's about relaxation and being at one with nature."

"You can be at one with nature in the back yard." Bella retorted. "This is about you wanting to escape your daughter's watchful eye so you can sink a few beers with Billy without me lecturing you."

Charlie pretended to be insulted. "How dare you, Bells? It's nothing of the sort."

"Yeah, right."

Charlie laughed again as he tucked into the rest of his sandwich. "You got me." He said, grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes as she fought a smile. She began to clear up the dishes as she got ready to make Charlie and Billy some food and hot drinks to take with them.

* * *

The house was quiet without Charlie. Bella took the opportunity to have a spring clean. She had the heating ramped up to the max as she was so cold. It was snowing again, although it was only a light shower. It settled on top of the track marks of Charlie's cruiser. Her dad had left over an hour ago to pick up Billy and head for the lake. Bella sang to herself as she emptied the laundry and began to iron her father's uniform. She wondered whether Charlie had gone into work with a crumpled uniform as she never saw him bother to iron it himself before she came to live with him. She pressed his shirts becoming lost in the task.

" _Bella."_

"Rose." Bella nearly dropped the iron when Rosalie's voice popped into her head. "I'm so glad to hear from you."

" _I have to be quick."_ Rosalie sounded slightly panicked which only ramped up Bella's anxiety.

"Where are you?" Bella asked hurriedly.

" _I landed in Seattle in the early hours of this morning."_ Rosalie revealed. _"Jane and the others are with me. Soon we will be beginning our investigations into Victoria."_

Bella trembled at the mention of Jane and the Volturi. Things were escalating now. Her heart missed a beat as she tried to remain calm. "Please be careful, Rose. Is Emmet close by?"

There was a soft sigh. _"He is very close."_ Rosalie continued. _"It's hard to pretend that we are indifferent to each other. We cannot have Jane suspecting anything. You need to tell your wolf boy to be ready. As soon as we've located Victoria and assessed the situation I will be in touch. This foul weather is not helping things."_

"I'll tell him." Bella promised. "Rose?"

There was no further response. Bella stood still, tears welling in her eyes as she mulled over what Rosalie had just said. Things were coming to head now. They were running out of time. It wasn't until she smelt burning that she realised that she had left the iron on Charlie's shirt. She yanked it away but it was too late, the heat had seared through the material leaving a hole right across the heart.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Jacob's face was grim when Bella told him the news. The pressure was on. He kissed her, cuddling her against his hot body as he comforted her. He was going to have to call a pack meeting. The others needed to be informed. He knew he was going to have to involve the Cullen's as well. This concerned everyone now. He took a deep breath before cupping Bella's face in his hands. "We'll head to La Push now. On the way there perhaps you should send a quick text to the little pixie and arrange a time to meet."

Bella nodded as she fumbled with her cell phone. Alice couldn't see her when she was with Jacob so was in the dark about most aspects of her life now. She suspected that the little psychic was also unaware of what Rosalie and Emmet had been up to these past weeks. Jacob's meeting with the Cullen's would be about Victoria and the newborns only. They were going to keep their own counsel about Rosalie's risky plan. If any of the Cullen's got wind of what Rosalie was planning it could jeopardise everything.

* * *

Edward didn't bother to conceal his bitterness or his hatred toward Jacob. There was a permanent scowl etched onto his handsome face as he watched his rival take charge of the impromptu meeting. Bella had decided not to attend. She didn't want her presence to inflame the rivalry between Jacob and Edward. But it seemed her absence made no difference. As Jacob and Carlisle tried to talk he interrupted constantly, questioning everything that was said, making the negotiations more difficult than they had to be and ramping up the tension. He was infuriated that he couldn't probe Jacob's thoughts. In fact each wolf's mind was closed to him and he suspected that Bella was unwittingly shielding the wolf pack without even realising it. It seemed the more independent she had become the more it enhanced her mental agility. Edward was full of frustration.

"Bella needs to be in a safe place." Edward argued for the umpteenth time. "Tell him, Alice."

"It's true." Alice agreed tentatively as she shot an anxious glance toward her mate, Jasper. Even his special gift to calm troubled waters wasn't having much effect on the wolf pack or Edward. "She would be protected on the mountain. I've seen it."

"It is worth considering." Carlisle interjected as he tried to keep the peace.

"No fucking way." Jacob sneered. "She stays on the reservation under my protection. There is no way any newborn will be able to get close." He glared derisively at Edward. "We all know why you are so insistent that she hides in the middle of nowhere. You just want to get your clammy hands on her again. That won't be happening."

"Please, Jacob." Carlisle implored as he just about managed to hold Edward back. He pushed his adopted son toward Jasper and gave him a warning glance. "We only have Bella's best interests at heart."

Jacob had to stop himself pointing out that none of them had a beating heart anymore. But he refrained from starting a petty argument. He was tiring of the conversation. "We're done here. As soon as we detect any sign that Victoria or the newborns are heading our way we'll let you know and you'll do the same." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Alice. He didn't trust the little psychic one bit. Rosalie was his secret weapon now. She was investigating Victoria along with the Volturi guards. He knew she would be the one to warn them when the red head made her move.

Carlisle stepped forward and held out his hand. His blonde hair was carefully coiffed. His expression was open, caring. He looked every inch the trusted doctor. "It is only by working together that we can solve this."

Jacob didn't shake the coven leader's hand. He looked back at Carlisle coolly. "You created this problem. This alliance only lasts until Victoria and her army are killed. After that your presence will no longer be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

"How dare you?" Edward spluttered. "You cannot dictate to us. We have abided by the treaty since we returned to live here."

"Quiet, Edward." Carlisle cautioned him. He returned his attention to Jacob. "The treaty was put in place to benefit us all. This is our home. Your ancestor, Ephraim Black, was a forward thinking individual and ahead of his time. He saw the advantages of making peace between us. Please don't undo all his hard work because of ill feeling between yourself and my son."

"Ephraim was a fool. The treaty should never have been made." Jacob stated harshly. He sounded so much older than his years as he called the coven leader out on his crap. "You are a danger to all humans who reside here despite your so called vegetarian lifestyle. Your constant presence attracts other cold ones to the area. You allowed a dangerous member of your clan to attend Forks high knowing full well he was having difficulty controlling his bloodlust." Jacob motioned toward Jasper, who gazed back at him, unmoved by all the drama.

"Jasper would never…" Alice began to protest.

"He attacked Bella." Jacob snarled. "That is unforgivable."

"It was an accident." Alice refuted hotly.

"He's right." Jasper finally spoke. To him what Jacob said made complete sense. It was true. He struggled daily with his new lifestyle. He found it boring and utterly pointless attending one high school after another doing the same thing over and over. He had put up with it for Alice's sake. But now he felt it was time to move on. "I will leave after the newborns are defeated."

"Good." Jacob replied shortly. "We are done here." He turned his back on the Cullen's and motioned for his pack to follow him. Behind him he could hear Edward complaining to Carlisle. He had existed for over a century and he was still acting like a spoilt teenager.

* * *

Bella called Charlie. She was worried about him and Billy. She knew Seth Clearwater was watching them from a safe distance but that didn't ease her worries. She wanted both men back at home where they would be safe. She swore irritably when her father's cell went straight to voice mail.

"What is the point of having a phone if you never pick up? Call me back." She ranted in the message. She didn't care how prickly she sounded. She was annoyed with her dad. He was probably too immersed in his stupid fishing.

Bella began to pace as she waited for Jacob and the others to return. They had been gone ages. She knew Leah was out there somewhere guarding the Black's house. She could go out and call the she wolf and ask for an update but Leah wasn't her favourite person right now after what she had done to Embry and Angela. Jacob had a quiet word with Leah and remonstrated with her about her unwanted interference but he had confided to Bella that his lecture hadn't seemed to sink in. He hoped time would make the she wolf see sense. Bella sighed as she continued to pace. There was nothing she could do but wait.

* * *

Darkness was falling by the time Jacob and the others made it back home. They separated, with Sam, Jared and Embry heading off to check on their imprints. Quil and Paul stayed on guard while Jacob left them to go and see how Bella was faring before he headed back out again. As soon as he stepped through the door she was in his arms. While he was gone she had managed to hype herself up to the point of hysteria.

"I've called and called but he won't answer." Bella complained with tears in her eyes. "We should never have let them go fishing."

"They're fine, honey." Jacob assured her. "Seth is following the cruiser back now. They should be back in about thirty minutes." He smiled at her tenderly as he caressed her cheek. "You need to relax."

"It's so hard. I feel so helpless." Bella hated sounding like a damsel in distress. She wanted to contribute but felt like a burden.

"I know it's difficult." Jacob put his arm around her and led her toward the couch. "But you need to relax or you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised, feeling contrite. "All this waiting around is doing my head in."

"I know, honey." Jacob nuzzled her ear before pressing his lips onto hers. He wanted to distract her from her worries. It worked. Within seconds he felt her arms encircle his neck as she pressed her body against his.

* * *

Jacob lay beside Bella with a contented smile on his handsome face. He trailed his fingers across her shoulder blade, down her arm until he reached her hip. She sighed in her sleep as she shifted back against him. She had fallen into a light doze after their energetic lovemaking. Jacob hadn't meant for their passionate kisses to escalate into full blown sex. But it seemed both of them needed the release. He knew he would have to leave soon to join his brothers. He glanced at his clock radio and frowned. Almost an hour had passed. He had expected his dad and Charlie to be back by now. Perhaps the heavy snow on the roads had delayed them.

" _They're gone."_ Rosalie's desperate voice burst into Jacob's consciousness, startling him.

"What?" Jacob asked in alarm. He said the words out loud awakening Bella.

" _Victoria and her army."_ Rosalie continued hurriedly. " _We found their base just now. It is deserted. Jane believes that Victoria got wind of our arrival. It forced her to make her move earlier than she intended. I don't know how long they've been gone. You need to be prepared, Jacob Black. I will be leaving Seattle with Jane and the others in the next few hours. That is all I can tell you for now. As soon as I arrive in Forks I will try and find some privacy so I can contact you again."_

Rosalie's voice was suddenly cut off again. "Shit." Jacob cursed.

"Jake, what is it?" Bella looked up at him with eyes wide with fear.

Jacob wished he could break the news to her more gently but there was no time. "That was Rosalie Cullen. They're coming, Bells. They're on their way."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Jacob and Bella hurriedly dressed. He was ready first. He kissed her quickly on the forehead and ran outside so he could phase and communicate with his pack. Bella was left alone, stressed and worried. She paced, yanking on the sleeves of her shirt as she waited for Jacob to return. But he didn't. Instead Seth bundled into the house followed by Billy and a harassed Charlie. Bella's face lit up when she saw the two men; she had been so worried about them. But her relief soon died when she noticed the expression on her father's face. It was hard. He was shooting Billy dark glances. Seth seemed nervous and unsure what to do.

"Go and join your sister." Billy suggested grimly. Seth didn't need bidding twice. He fled the house, glad to escape the tense atmosphere and the explosion that was just about to take place.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as her anxious gaze darted between the two men. She hugged her body suddenly feeling chilled to the bone.

"I told him." Billy revealed.

"Told him." Bella echoed. The two men were glaring at each other like combatants on a battle field. Her heart constricted in her chest. Surely Billy couldn't mean…

"I told him everything." Billy continued bluntly. His gaze never wavered from Charlie's. "But the stubborn old fool thinks I'm blowing smoke up his ass. If I was a fit man I'd drop him on it."

"You expect me to believe your drunken tale of monsters." Charlie spat. "It was supposed to be a relaxing fishing trip." The tips of his ears were red, a sure sign that he had consumed a little too much alcohol on this trip.

"Ask your daughter." Billy snapped. "Go on. Look at her face and then tell me that you don't believe that the Cullen's are blood drinking demons. Go on, look you old fool."

Charlie's lips thinned as he tore his gaze away from Billy and glanced in Bella's direction. The devastated expression on Bella's face took the wind out of his sails. "Holy shit." He cussed as his face paled.

* * *

Jacob shared the information that Rosalie had told him about Victoria and the newborns with the wolves on patrol. Paul was dispatched to spread the news to Sam, Jared and Embry. Jacob wanted all the women back at his house with Bella. The Clearwater siblings would be left behind to guard them, while he and the other wolves spread out as they kept a tense look out. No one knew which direction the army was going to come from. They had to be on red alert.

"The Cullen's will have to be informed." Quil reminded Jacob.

"I know." Jacob agreed. Like Quil the thought of the temporary alliance with the clan didn't sit well with him. But they had little choice. They needed the extra fighters. "I'll send Seth back to the house and he can get Bella to send a message to the little pixie."

"I thought the psychic was supposed to be watching Victoria's every move." Quil said doubtfully.

"Her antennae must be wonky." Jacob replied testily. "Fat lot of good her gift has been so far."

"It's going to be bad, dude." Quil was doing his best to hide his panic but Jacob felt it anyway.

"We'll survive, Quil. We always do." Jacob butted his best friend in the shoulder before sending a mental order to Seth to go and talk to Bella.

* * *

Seth had been and gone. Bella sat pensively at the kitchen table and fired off an urgent text to Alice. In the lounge she could hear Billy and Charlie still arguing. But it seemed her father was running out of steam. He eventually quietened down and sat down on the old couch cursing under his breath. Billy came into the kitchen briefly to fetch a couple of beers. He gave Bella a tired smile. "Time was running out. He had to be told. Don't worry I know him. Charlie will get over it."

Bella didn't know what to say. Her head was reeling and she could feel an ache beginning at her temples. All she could do was nod. This seemed to be enough for Billy. He rolled his chair back into the other room and passed Charlie a beer. Bella heard the crack as the ring pull was yanked back on the can. She pictured her father guzzling the alcohol all in one go to steady his nerves. Learning the brutal truth about the supernatural all in one day was a killer. Bella knew she would have to explain herself soon and was grateful that Jacob's father was taking the heat off of her by explaining as much as he could beforehand. She heard the front door open and female voices as more visitors arrived. She recognised Angela's cultured tones and hurried out to meet her friend. Emily and Kim were with her.

"Bella." Angela was trembling with nerves as she exchanged a frantic hug with Bella. "Oh my god this is so scary. I don't know what to say."

"Me either." Bella hugged her friend again. Over Angela's shoulder she saw Emily and Kim exchange a frightened glance. They were scared, petrified.

"We need to barricade the house." Charlie ordered as he stood up abruptly. He had finished his beer and was now in full cop mode.

"Leah and Seth are nearby, Chief. We are fully protected." Billy stated confidently.

"They are kids. They shouldn't be out there." Charlie retorted bitterly. He swallowed down his anger as he saw all the girls look at him anxiously. "But if they are anything like Harry they can fight their corner." His voice softened when his gaze reached his daughter. "We should barricade the house though just in case one of these vampire things manages to get past them. It will delay them getting in if nothing else. And I need to do something instead of sitting here. I don't know about any of you."

It was the right thing to say. Bella could have hugged Charlie. She saw Billy look at his best friend approvingly. His call to action motivated the other girls. They all looked to the police chief for leadership. Doing something proactive calmed the nerves. Charlie began to issue orders and the girls followed them to the letter.

* * *

The Cullen's arrived at the treaty line in record time. Jacob met them with Sam by his side. Uley had negotiated with the coven before and could be a calming influence when things got heated. Jacob saw Edward scowling at him petulantly but he ignored the urge to rip the bloodsuckers head off. He would save that pleasure for another day.

"How do you know they have left Seattle?" Carlisle asked the most obvious question after the initial greetings were over.

"I can't reveal my source." Jacob replied.

"What source?" Edward questioned sarcastically. "Alice is a seer. If she can't detect…"

"I do now." Alice's expression was pinched. She was very upset and looked toward Jasper for comfort. He sent calming waves in her direction allowing her to relax and focus on the task at hand. Alice closed her eyes as she continued to speak. "Victoria is no longer hiding. I can sense her fear. Something happened prompting her to make her move before she was ready."

Jacob exchanged a knowing glance with Sam. They knew what that was, the unexpected arrival of the Volturi. Jacob hoped that Bella's shield was still protecting their thoughts from Edward Cullen. He watched his nemesis carefully. Edward was still scowling. Jacob was pretty confident that he couldn't read their minds. "Well done, honey." He said in his head.

"Carry on, Alice." Carlisle urged her. "What else can you see?"

"Water. Lots of water." Alice whispered. Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Of course that is the best way to hide so many vampires. It is the perfect ambush." Her petite body tensed. Her eyes flicked back and forth under her closed lids. "Bella must be moved. Staying on the reservation will be the death of her." She gasped, falling forward only to be caught by Jasper. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked right at Jacob. "She will sacrifice herself to save you. Your stubbornness will kill her. You have to listen to me. Let us hide her in the mountains. Edward can and will protect her. It was the way it was always supposed to be."

"I knew it." Edward spat, enraged. He charged Jacob but Carlisle got in his way. The two vampires crashed together with a resounding crack.

"No, Edward." Esme pleaded. "Please calm down."

"This is bullshit." Jacob raged. "I don't believe a word of what you say. You have your own agenda. You always have done and are trying to use this situation to your advantage."

"That is not true." Alice cried in a hurt tone.

Jasper stood in front of his mate protectively. He matched Jacob's glare with a calculating stare. Everyone fell quiet as the atmosphere turned tense. "Instead of fighting each other we should be fighting the newborns." Jasper said coldly.

"He's right." Carlisle looked at Jasper gratefully. "Please Jacob Black reconsider for Bella's sake. We all care about her deeply. She is a part of us just as much as she is a part of you." He implored. "You know how much my son loves Bella. There is no agenda here other than to protect her."

There was a beat of silence before Jacob responded. His gaze flicked to Alice, who was still hiding behind her mate, then to Edward. Eventually he returned his attention to the coven leader. "Consider your request denied. Bella stays on the reservation where I know she will be safe. If you really want to protect her like you say then uphold your end of the bargain. We are done here." He said no more but marched away with Edward's loud protests ringing in his ears.

* * *

Bella was taking a moment for herself. She sat in the Black's bathroom behind a locked door as she focused on her breathing. She had to stay strong. The ache in her head was intensifying. She didn't know if it had anything to do with her shield. Rosalie had warned her that she would need all her strength to maintain it. But it was hard to use something that you didn't understand. Was it even working? There was no way to be sure. It was very frustrating. Bella longed for Jacob. She missed him so much. She had faith that he could protect himself but that didn't stop her worrying about him and the others. Bella breathed deeply as she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"One, two, three." She mumbled under her breath.

Bella didn't reach four. Several loud howls rent the air at once shattering her peace of mind. She recognised Jacob's roar as the loudest. It was a defiant battle cry. The fight was on. Bella hastily went to leave the bathroom so she could join the others. She wouldn't remain cowering behind a locked door. As her fingers groped for the door handle Rosalie's voice burst into her consciousness nearly knocking her sideways.

" _We're here."_

"Rose, thank god." Bella hated the quaver in her voice. "Did you hear the howls?"

" _I can see them. Jane has chosen a good vantage point. She is a sly bitch. She is getting pleasure out of seeing the newborns smashed to pieces."_ Rosalie sounded disgusted.

"Are Jake and the others winning?" Bella begged. She refused to picture the battle. Just the thought was freaking her out. She had to maintain her focus.

" _They are holding their own."_ Rosalie revealed.

"The Cullens?" Bella asked.

" _Are fighting too. They are lucky they have Jasper. His past experience in such things is giving them an advantage."_

Bella was glad that the Cullen's were holding up their side of the bargain. The alliance had become so shaky she worried that Edward's animosity toward Jacob would scupper things.

" _Despite his many failings Edward does love you in his own way. He will sacrifice himself to keep you alive."_ Rosalie said quietly.

It was sad to admit but Bella really didn't care about Edward right now. Her head was filled with Jacob. She wanted to ask Rosalie but was afraid of seeming weak. But as always the blonde knew what she was thinking. _"Jacob is leaving a trail of dead newborns in his wake. He makes a powerful enemy. I wouldn't worry about him. It's Jane and the others we have to consider as the real threat. This battle will be over soon."_

"Victoria." Bella breathed.

" _I can't see her."_ Rosalie mused _. "She must be hiding in the shadows like the coward she is."_

"Rose…I'm scared." Bella admitted in shame.

" _You should be."_ Rosalie was in no mood to comfort Bella. _"I didn't contact you to give you a running commentary on the battle. Remember I told you that your shield is the best defence against Jane and the others."_

"Yes." Bella whispered.

" _I don't think you're strong enough to maintain it for long enough to stop Jane and the other gifted guards from wearing you down and then attacking your protectors. You are human and will tire easily."_

"You never said this before." Bella cried in anguish. "I'm trying." Tears welled in her eyes as she began to panic. She knew how dangerous Jane and her brother Alec were. Jacob and the pack would have no defence against their wicked gifts.

" _Stop blubbing."_ Rosalie snapped. _"Use your brain, girl. You are not the only one who possesses the mind shield. Like father like daughter, remember. You inherited your gift from your father. If you work together and combine your gifts I am certain you will be unstoppable."_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

The smell was cloying, the silence soul destroying. After the violence of the newborn battle, calm descended. It was a false calm. Everyone was still tense, still battle weary. Now the grim task of burning the newborn vampire's remains would begin. Jacob and his pack took no pleasure in it. These cold ones had once been innocent humans. They'd already had a harsh start in life only to end up here. Some of the victims were young teenagers, Seth's age. It had been horrible having to end their lives. Underneath their hard shells and bloodlust the wolves had sensed their fear. They didn't know what they were doing. Or why they had been led to this godforsaken clearing by Victoria and her accomplice. They were mere pawns in the vicious red head's game. As the newborns tangled limbs were thrown on the bonfire the flames sparked purple, blue then black. A sweet smell, which burned the throat and made the eyes water, rent the air.

Nearby Carlisle and the rest of his coven were doing the same. The vamp doctor's face was a picture of misery as he gathered up the shattered bodies of the newborns. His mate, Esme, looked as if she was trying to cry. She sucked in deep breaths as she helped Carlisle. Jasper was stoic. He had seen this too many times before for it to have much of an emotional impact on him anymore. His only concern was Alice and her welfare. She was suffering as her visions became erratic. Victoria and her accomplice had still not been found. They were around somewhere, hiding and waiting to pounce. The newborns needed to be disposed of quickly so that they could resume tracking her.

Edward hovered around the edges. His clothes were ripped and torn. He was watching Jacob carefully, observing every move he made. Jacob felt his nemesis eyes on him. He guessed Edward was up to something. He looked calculating. It wouldn't surprise him if Cullen tried to sneak away and creep onto the reservation so he could get his clammy hands on Bella. That wasn't going to happen. Jacob felt the burning rage ignite in his heart. This day would haunt his memories forever. He blamed Edward for all of it. So while Edward watched him, Jacob covertly did the same. They kept far apart but were very much aware of each other.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Charlie was full of disbelief. His daughter was trying to convince him he possessed some kind of superpower that deflected vampire's gifts. It was odd that he was finding it so hard to believe this considering his head on collision with the supernatural all in one day.

"It's true, dad." Bella pleaded.

Billy had already backed her up, but Charlie was still protesting. He was a pragmatic man and being told he had some kind of special gift was a step too far for him. "No, Bells. You're reaching."

"Jeez, why won't you just accept it?" Bella's fingers sank into her thick hair in aggravation. "You remember that story you told me about grandad, about how unemotional he seemed and that he told you how he used to block things out that could hurt him."

"That's different." Charlie shook his head adamantly.

"Do you have to always be so stubborn, old man?" Billy questioned irritably. He sighed as his gaze was drawn to the other girls huddled on the couch. Angela was pressed between Emily and Kim. She looked awed by Bella's story. He supposed it did sound fantastical considering there was no evidence to back it up. He returned his attention to his best friend. "You've always been hard headed. You closed yourself off when Renee left you. You did the same whenever Bella left again after paying a short visit. It's hard to get through to you sometimes. You do shield yourself from things that hurt you." His voice softened as he glanced at Bella. "Your daughter learned from the best."

Charlie scowled as he pondered Billy's words. He put his hands on his hips and looked piercingly at Bella. She was practically holding her breath awaiting his reaction. "If I believe what you say….and it is a big _if_. How can you know I really have it? We'd need to have a test subject." His expression darkened as he thought about what his daughter had been through inside the vampire stronghold in Italy. It did mean however that she had been tested and this so called shielding power worked. But that didn't mean that she had inherited it from him. She could be an anomaly.

"The best test would be to see if Edward could read your mind." Bella was unaware of the thoughts whizzing through Charlie's head.

"I do not want that little piece of shit near me or you." Charlie snapped. "Not after what he's done to you. He's the reason all this happened. I won't have it. If I had known back then…." His jaw flexed as he tried to dampen down his anger and resentment. Hindsight was a bitch. It was too late now either way. He could accept things and move on or let his resentment about being kept in the dark poison him until it ruined every relationship he had left. His gaze darted to Billy and he saw regret reflected in his friend's dark eyes. Seeing this eased Charlie's hurt and he shrugged. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way because we're running out of time. We'll just have to wing it." Bella replied worriedly.

"Bells, we're staying put here." Charlie studied his daughter warily. She was biting her bottom lip agitatedly. "It's not like we are going outside to deliberately confront the creatures. Jake and the others will return soon and tell us when it's safe."

Bella gulped as she looked back at her father in agony. Now was the time to admit to everyone about the conversations she and Jacob had been having with Rosalie about the Volturi. "There's more I have to tell you and I don't think you're gonna like it." She confessed.

* * *

Victoria's army was nothing but ash. The grim task of disposing of the bodies was complete. All that remained was a few patches of scorched earth where the bonfires had been lit. Jacob looked at his brothers. They were all emotionally exhausted. A few of them had obtained superficial injuries, but they would soon heal. Jacob watched as Carlisle Cullen approached him. Even though the vampire doctor could never physically age in that moment he looked every inch of his three hundred plus years. It was in his eyes and the stiff way he moved. His mate, Esme, remained a step behind him. Her beautiful face was marred with grief. For a brief second both of them appeared human. Jacob's tension lessoned.

"I will never forget this day." Carlisle said grimly.

"No." Jacob agreed huskily. "It's not over yet."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair. "Alice is doing her best to try and locate Victoria and her accomplice. But Victoria is wily. She is using Alice's powers against her and constantly changing her decisions."

"Then we need to resort to tracking the bitch the old fashioned way." Jacob felt his responsibilities weigh heavily on him. He longed to go back home to Bella and wrap her in his strong arms. He needed her so badly. He could see the same feelings reflected on the imprinted males faces. "We should spread out so we can cover more ground."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. He seemed to be struggling with something. "You were right." He said eventually.

"About?" Jacob's brow furrowed.

"I should never have brought my family back here." Carlisle gazed around the large clearing and swallowed thickly. "I've always tried to be something other than I am. I've spent my existince trying to prove that I am not a selfish creature like my own kind. I began to believe my own hype. I believed that I managed to elevate myself above them. But I am selfish." His golden brown eyes were drawn to what remained of his family. "I wanted a family just like everyone else so I created one. I love my wife." Carlisle looked with deep affection at Esme. "I was lucky that she chose to love me back." He tore his eyes away from Esme and focused on Jacob again. "But I changed them without their consent. I forced them to live this life. All of them adapted and found a semblance of happiness in their own way. Rosalie and Emmet have each other wherever they are. Jasper and Alice came together after lifetimes of suffering alone. But Edward…." His voice drifted off as he scouted the clearing for his adopted son.

Edward was gone.

* * *

Bella was in the midst of her explanation to Charlie and the others when they were disturbed by a flurry of loud howls. Everyone fell silent. Bella knew the pack well enough to know that it was Leah and Seth. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she ran to the window along with her father. Billy was close behind. Angela, Kim and Emily were slower to follow. Bella pushed the curtains aside so she could glimpse outside. The brightness of the snow hurt her eyes after the darkness inside. The ground was a sea of white but the sky was heavy with black clouds threatening to burst. The tops of the trees surrounding the Black's property swayed violently in the strong winds. Birds circled restlessly above. There were more howls. They got closer and closer.

"Is that Jacob?" Charlie asked as he stared outside. He was having difficulty picturing Jacob or any of the others in their wolf form. Billy had told him they looked like real wolves but so many times larger. He braced himself.

"It's Leah and Seth." Bella replied anxiously. She pressed her hands onto the cold window pane. Her breath misted the glass forcing her to rub it clear with her fist.

"Jeez, Harry's kids." Charlie muttered under his breath. His face was full of sorrow for his absent friend. Billy had told him the sorry tale of Leah's unexpected phasing and the consequences of it.

Bella felt tears prick at her eyes as she strained them trying to see. Suddenly a gangly sandy wolf burst out of the trees. He was panting heavily as if he had been given the run around. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. "That's Seth." Bella whispered.

"No shit." Charlie shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't be Harry's boy.

The sandy wolf paced back and forth for a moment until something else appeared in front of him. The hackles rose along his back and he bared his sharp teeth, growling.

"Edward?" Bella questioned in alarm when she spotted her former boyfriend trying to circumnavigate his way around Seth Clearwater. He looked a mess. His clothes were torn. His hair was blowing wildly in the wind. He appeared irritated as he tried to get past the young shifter.

"Son of a bitch." Charlie cursed when he spotted Edward Cullen. His fingers automatically reached for his gun but it was safely at home locked in the gun cabinet. "Damn it all to hell." He cursed.

"Where's Leah?" Bella asked worriedly. There was no sign of the she-wolf.

"He's violated the treaty." Billy interjected.

"I can't believe he would do this." Bella hit the glass in frustration. "What is he thinking?" She turned to glance at her father but she suddenly realised Charlie wasn't beside her anymore. "Dad?" She exchanged a horrified look with Billy. "Where is he?"

"Fuck no." Billy spun his chair around and rolled it toward the hallway. "Charlie, you old fool. Don't even go there." He was too late. He felt a cold draught blow in his face. The front door was swinging open letting in the chill from outside. The furniture they had used to barricade it had been shoved to one side. Charlie had slipped through the gap. "Oh no." Billy cried as he looked at the hook where he kept his hunting rifle. It was rarely used anymore but was still loaded. It was missing.

Bella joined Billy in the hallway. She saw his stricken expression and the open door. "What has he done?" She whispered.

"He's taken my hunting rifle." Billy replied helplessly. "The old fool has gone to confront Edward Cullen."

* * *

Before Billy could stop her Bella darted outside, running after her father. The cold hit her in the face making her gasp. Her feet sank into the cold snow. She hadn't taken the time to pull her boots on. She had on a thick pair of socks but they were soon soaked through. In her panicked state she didn't even feel her toes turning numb. She followed her father's deep imprints in the snow. He was heading right for Seth and Edward. Bella tried to run through the snow but had to slow to a walk as some of the drifts were deeper than she realised.

"DAD!"

There was no response. Bella tripped and fell head over heels into the soft snow. She was badly winded as she tried to right herself. She felt the cold now. Her skin was flushed and her eyes streamed. Breathing heavily Bella climbed to her feet again. A loud crack of gunfire nearly set her on her ass again.

"DAD, NO."

There was another loud crack followed by a howl from Seth. With streaming eyes obscuring her vision Bella continued onward. She blinked furiously as she tried to see. There was Seth. Thank god he was alright. His back was to her. He was growling furiously with his ears flat to his head. Bella stumbled again, cursing. She saw Edward sitting on the ground. His left arm was at an odd angle. Where was Charlie? Bella tottered forward a few steps then abruptly stopped as if she had hit a brick wall. Her heart leapt in her throat as she took in the group of tall figures dressed in dark red robes that looked like bloodstains against the snowy backdrop. At their head was a smaller figure. Bella knew who that was. It was Jane. Bella wanted to throw up. This was all going so wrong.

"ROSALIE." Bella screamed in her head. She saw one of the cloaked figures at the back pause. "Rosalie." She said again.

" _Stay calm, girl."_ Rosalie snapped harshly in response. _"This is not how this was supposed to go down but we cannot make Jane suspicious. Do not look in my direction. Do not single me out or she will become suspicious. Do you understand?"_

"Yes." Bella wanted to cry. She forced back the tears and stood still as her eyes searched for her father. "Dad, where are you?"

Then to add to her nightmares more figures appeared out of the trees. She saw Seth's tail switch. He growled frantically as he retreated toward Bella. Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she watched Victoria and her accomplice emerge into the light. The red head's wild curly hair glinted like molten lava as her maddened red eyes zeroed in on Bella. She laughed as a triumphant smile lit up her face. Riley was smiling wickedly as he congratulated her on her prowess.

Bella watched in horrified fascination as Jane broke away from the rest of the Volturi guard and greeted Victoria as if they were old friends. Jane removed her hood revealing her neat blonde hair and smooth baby like complexion. "There she is just like I promised you. It will be a pleasure to watch you rip the little witch to pieces. It will save me the trouble." She paused as her eyes narrowed, her hard expression seeming at odds with her doll like appearance. "I would hurry though. The wretched dogs are approaching. I must admit I am looking forward to destroying them all." Her red eyes gleamed as they slid to Seth. "Although, I might keep this one alive. It will be my gift for Aro as recompense for the fact that I didn't reach his little pet in time in order to stop you from killing her." Jane giggled like a spoilt child as she motioned for Victoria to do her bidding.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

It was like she was starring in her own horror movie where the action had been slowed down to stir up the anticipation in the captive audience. But Bella's audience were a bunch of wicked Volturi guards, with Rosalie and Emmet amongst them, and young Seth Clearwater. She heard Seth whine as he flung himself into Victoria and Riley's path in order to slow the attack on Bella. Jane stood with gleaming red eyes, a wicked smile lighting up her porcelain face. She was definitely enjoying watching the kill. Her own powers wouldn't work on Bella or Seth. Bella was still projecting her shield to protect those she loved, even if the shield was useless against direct physical attack. She cried out as she saw Riley smash into poor Seth, his pain was her pain. Tears trickled out of her eyes as she was forced to watch the young shifter fall to the ground, blood pooling at his feet and staining the white snow a violent red. Riley continued to rain blow after blow on Seth until his eyes closed in agony.

"Rosalie." Bella screamed in her head. "You have to help him. I don't care about me anymore. Help Seth. He cannot endure anymore."

" _Be patient."_ Rosalie snapped. _"I have to wait until Jane and the others are completely distracted otherwise Emmet and I will be overwhelmed. You have to stay focused and strong do you understand. If you let your mental shields down you doom us all as Jane and the others will destroy us."_

If only it was that easy. Wild eyed Bella backed away as Victoria approached. She licked her lips as if already anticipating the kill. Edward was being held prisoner by some of the Volturi guards. He cried out Bella's name, begging Jane to show mercy and reminding her of Aro's wrath if Bella was killed.

"But it wasn't me who killed her. I am merely observing. I am not allowed to interfere." Jane hissed malevolently. "Ease up on the wolf." She snarled at Riley. "I told you I want to take him back to Aro as a gift."

Riley stopped kicking Seth and instead joined Victoria. They circled Bella together, their reddened eyes glistening with bloodlust.

"She is using you, Riley." Bella yelled desperately.

" _Good girl. Keep distracting them."_ Rosalie praised her.

"Don't listen to her." Victoria spat as she noticed Riley hesitate.

"It's true. She's using you." Bella continued shakily. "This is all for James. You are only a means to an end. She doesn't care about you. She didn't change you because she had fallen in love with you."

"What are you waiting for?" Victoria raged as Riley looked between her and Bella. His eyes had turned dark, hurt.

" _You're getting to him. Keep going."_ Rosalie urged Bella. _"Emmet and I will make our move any moment now."_

Bella actually felt some sympathy for Riley. It was obvious in her voice as she carried on with her passionate plea. She knew what it was like to be manipulated by a vampire professing to be in love with you. Her eyes flicked to Edward for a second before she looked away again. Her body was shaking with the cold. Her head was aching with the mental effort of keeping up her shield. She was getting close to exhaustion.

"I've learned a lot about you since you went missing, Riley. My dad has been investigating your disappearance. Everyone who speaks about you says what an honourable guy you are. How friendly and giving you are. Your family miss you like crazy, especially your baby sister." Bella knew it was cruel to throw his family in his face but she was desperate. She could see she was getting to him. "Don't let Victoria's thirst for revenge turn you into someone you're not."

"Sasha." Riley said tightly. His gaze darted to Victoria. She was growling menacingly. She looked every inch the cruel predator. "My sister's name was Sasha."

"You are so weak. I'll finish this alone." Victoria raged. She flung a disgusted look Riley's way as she launched herself at Bella.

" _Fall down. Roll in the snow."_ Rosalie's voice was loud in Bella's head and forced her to fly into action. She complied quickly. Before she fell she saw Rosalie and a huge cloaked figure that had to be Emmet zoom toward Jane and her twin counterpart, Alec. _"Keep up your shield. If you don't we won't be able to overpower them."_ Rosalie warned her.

Everything was chaos. Bella's head hit the ground as she slid in the snow. Lights flashed in front of her eyes. She moaned as she tried to focus, but the damage had already been done. Her mind wavered and so did her shield. Her ears rang as Rosalie and Emmet cried out in sheer agony. Her shield had failed. She had doomed them all.

* * *

What happened next would be burned in Bella's memory forever. She lay on her back, eyes wide with fear as she waited for certain death. Victoria loomed large in her vision, arms outstretched, and red hair blowing wildly in the wind as she came to end her life. Then before the red head reached her Riley appeared out of nowhere and charged into Victoria taking her down. Bella was so shocked that it took her a few vital seconds to recover her wits. When she did she sat up abruptly, staring around in panic. Victoria and Riley were wrestling ferociously. Bella tore her gaze away from them and looked toward where she had last seen Rosalie. The beautiful blonde was writhing on the floor screaming in agony with Emmet and Edward laying either side of her. Jane's eyes were glowing maliciously as she employed her wicked power to good use and ramped up the torture.

With streaming eyes Bella staggered to her feet. She felt weak and useless. The cold had infected her body and she knew she was on the verge of developing hypothermia. She couldn't feel her fingers or toes. She saw Seth lying like a broken toy on the ground. Her heart squeezed in her chest. She had to stop this. She had to stop Jane, distract her. Her mind was so tired. She couldn't summon up her shield.

"STOP!"

Bella gasped at the sound of Angela's voice. She saw her friend standing a few feet away. She was shaking like a leaf and was holding a knife in her hand. "NO, ANGELA. DON'T." Bella screamed as she realised what her friend intended to do.

But there was no stopping Angela. With the image of the third wife's sacrifice fresh in her mind she lifted the knife and sliced open her arm.

* * *

The blood was like a beacon calling all the assembled vampires. There was a deathly hush, broken only by Bella and Angela's ragged breathing. The red blood trickled down Angela's white skin like a river of blood. Her face turned ashen and she wobbled on her legs. She caught Bella's frantic gaze before she dropped to the ground like a stone. Bella screamed. She couldn't stop. She screamed until her throat burned. She crawled toward her fallen friend but didn't get very far before she was overtaken by stampeding vampires as they rushed toward Angela to get their fill of her blood and slake their thirst. It was a nightmarish scene. Bella cried and cried. Her nose ran. Her body was frozen. She was dying by inches.

Then her senses were assaulted once again. There was the sound of gunfire. Bella's head snapped up as she tried to see through her sore eyes. There was another gunshot. The sound made all the vampires pause. They stared, seemingly as stunned as Bella was at what they were seeing. Out of the surrounding trees came Charlie, sitting astride Leah Clearwater's slender grey wolf like he was a cowboy in a western. He raised the shotgun in his hand, his brown eyes blazing determinedly as he fired a few more shots.

"KILL HIM." Jane demanded loudly. "KILL THEM ALL."

Jane sensed her own demise. She had never felt so panicked. Her powers had been blocked completely with this new arrival. She fell back as Rosalie, Emmet and Edward recovered from her attack and subsequently came for her instead. The other Volturi guards gathered together in one formation, seemingly dazed and confused as they tried to form a coherent plan. Riley had his hands around Victoria's neck. His anger and hurt at her betrayal was sending him crazy. Everything was coming to a head all at once as eventually salvation arrived. Bella cried out when she saw Jacob's magnificent russet wolf enter the fray. The rest of the pack was right behind him. Bella smiled in triumph as she watched the remaining Volturi guards begin to scatter like ants. The wolves soon captured them, with Charlie mentally shielding everyone from the gifted vampire's powers, they were soon overcome and the fight was over.

* * *

Every bone in her body hurt. Bella cried in pain as she forced her weary eyes to open. She tried to sit up but a firm hand forced her to lie still. She gasped as she finally managed to focus. Jacob's beloved face swam into view. Her cracked lips parted in a smile as she found herself engulfed in a tight embrace. Her relieved tears coated his hot skin as she wept like a baby. She was feeling overwhelmed. Jacob rocked her for a while until her choked sobs lessened. She tried to speak. "Angela…Seth. Dad?"

"Are recovering." Jacob assured her quickly. He eased Bella away from him enough so that he could gaze at her beautiful face. He was having trouble containing his emotions. He loved her so much. He had nearly been too late. If things had gone differently…he forced the what ifs away. They had made it. Somehow through all the craziness everyone had survived. "Though Embry is tearing a strip off Angela right now for her little stunt."

"She saved me." Bella rasped.

"I know she did." Jacob's eyes glistened as he kissed Bella's sore lips softly. "He's being gentle on her I swear."

"How is Seth?"

"He's nearly healed. You can see him later. Right now there is someone else who wants to see you." Jacob revealed with a small smile. He reluctantly let go of Bella allowing another to take his place. Before she could react Bella was engulfed in a hard pair of cold arms.

"You are a damn liability." Rosalie cursed as she held Bella tightly. Bella heard Emmet chuckle as he stood next to Jacob. Rosalie eventually loosened her hold. Her golden brown eyes roamed Bella's pale face for a while before she smiled in satisfaction. "My work here is done."

"Rose." Bella gasped as she buried her face in the crook of Rosalie's neck. She ignored the chill. She breathed raggedly as she cried again. "You saved me. You saved me. Thank you. I am so sorry for everything I've done. I don't…"

"Shut up, girl." Rosalie huffed irritably. "Do you have no dignity at all?"

Bella laughed hysterically as she pulled away and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. She smiled as she watched Rosalie's disgusted expression. "I'm only human what can I say." She joked.

"Yes, you are." Rosalie's face softened. "And will stay that way thankfully."

"Thanks to you." Bella whispered. She flung her arms around Rosalie's neck. "I love you."

"Ugh." Rosalie scowled again as she untangled Bella's arms and made her sit up properly. "None of that."

"If you say so." Bella smiled tiredly as she exchanged a knowing glance with Jacob. Rosalie would never admit her affection. But Bella was fine with that. She knew that the cool blonde loved her too.

"Rose, it's time." Emmet's normally jovial face was serious now. "We have a plane to catch." He winked at Bella. "Nice to see you, Belly."

"Emmet. Thank you." Bella reached out her hand to him and he took it briefly before letting go. "You don't have to rush off now, surely." Bella pleaded as she looked between Rosalie and her mate. Her heart constricted in her chest at the thought. "You can stay." She glanced at Jacob. "Can't they, Jake."

"They have to go, honey." Jacob said regretfully.

"Why?" Bella felt tears pool in her eyes.

"We are due back in Volterra to report the tragic outcome of one Bella Swan's death." Rosalie said softly. "I have to finish what I've started."

"But you'll come back." Bella begged hopefully. "When you've made your report to Aro, you can come home."

"You don't understand, Bella." Rosalie sighed sadly. "I am owned by the Volturi now. We both are, at least for the foreseeable future. Once I return I will not be able to leave right away."

"No." Bella shook her head in denial. "That can't be."

"It is, Bella." Rosalie stood up as she took her leave. She was having trouble containing her own sorrow. "You will have a long life filled with love and happiness. You will be surrounded by friends and family here." Her beautiful face became wistful. "You will have babies, lots and lots of babies." She predicted with a sad smile.

"And our first born girl will be called Rose." Jacob said suddenly.

Rosalie's breath hitched in her throat and she nodded sharply. She leaned against Emmet for support. "I would like that." She murmured.

"Thank you." Jacob held out his hand toward Rosalie. "We are forever in your debt."

Rosalie took his hand and shook it firmly. "All I ask is that you take care of her." Rosalie's eyes lingered on Bella for a long moment before she abruptly left with Emmet following close behind.

"Rose, don't go. Rose." Bella cried desperately. Jacob quickly embraced Bella again. She dissolved into a flood tears as she wept for the sister she doubted she would ever see again.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Voice of Reason**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-well here we are guys at the end of another story. Thank you for all the reviews and kind feedback. This did start out as a comedy but turned into something else altogether. I hoped you enjoyed the ride.**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_

 **Epilogue**

Bella switched on the laptop and waited for it to boot up. The one frustrating thing about living on the reservation was the erratic internet connection. While she was waiting Bella settled Rose onto her lap. Her daughter wriggled impatiently. She wasn't one for keeping still now she had learned to crawl. Rosalie Black had just turned six months old. Bella laughed as she smoothed down Rose's fine baby hair. "Don't you look pretty?" She cooed as she gazed into her daughter's big brown eyes.

Rose just gurgled in response. Bella glanced at the laptop. It was finally ready. She opened the Skype app and made the call. It connected at once. A stunning woman with flowing blonde hair filled the screen. "You're late."

"Sorry, Rosalie." Bella smiled sheepishly in apology.

"Where is she?" Rosalie Cullen's expression became eager as her golden brown eyes sought her namesake.

"Here she is." Bella held up her daughter so Rosalie could get a better look. "Say hi to your Aunt Rosalie, baby." Rose's lips parted and she blew a raspberry instead. She giggled and clapped her hands in delight. "Oops, that didn't go quite to plan." Bella hid her smile as she quickly grabbed a paper napkin and wiped her daughter's mouth.

"Like mother like daughter." Rosalie mused sardonically.

"More like father like daughter." Bella retorted cheerfully. "I remember Jake doing exactly the same thing when I first met him."

"That doesn't surprise me." Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "How is your wolf boy?"

"Working hard." Bella's expression turned tender as she thought about her husband. Right now he was outside working on the kitchen extension. The whole pack was involved in the operation. "I'll have a proper working kitchen soon and I won't have to rent premises anymore. It will save lots of money and means I will be at home more to keep an eye on our little raspberry blower here."

Bella had started her own confectionary business. The majority of it was on-line. Her lease was ending on the premises she was renting. She had one small shop on the reservation which sold a selection of her wares. She sourced some to the local stores too. Her reputation was growing and what had started as a small hobby was flourishing into a profitable business.

"Will you let me invest now?" Rosalie asked as she arched one perfectly manicured brow. She knew very well how Bella felt about accepting money. She called it charity while Rosalie called it a gift. She still hadn't managed to cure Bella's stubborn streak.

"As long as that is what it really is, an investment." Bella agreed warily. "I won't accept you throwing money at me."

"It is an investment." Rosalie refrained from rolling her eyes. She gazed at little Rose again. She was bouncing on her mother's lap eager for attention. Her expression softened. "You don't know how I long to hold her."

"When can you get here?" Bella asked. Originally Rosalie and Emmet had supposed to come for the birth but they hadn't been able to leave Italy. Things had been tense at the time. Since their return to Volterra five years ago the two vampires had subtly begun to change things for the better inside the Volturi stronghold. Rosalie had employed her gift to good use. Just like she had with Bella she had managed to infiltrate the Volturi leader's minds. She had started with the weakest, Marcus. He had never gotten involved with the day to day affairs of his realm, but with Rosalie acting as the voice of reason in his weary mind, with some gentle prodding and some sage advice, he had become more active. He began to call Aro out on some of his more dubious decisions and dampen down Cauis' hardnosed attitude to the outside world. Rosalie's long term goal was to bring the ancient trio into the twenty first century. Carlisle had brought his family back to live in Italy. Edward was among them. With the good doctor's help and genteel manner the former were beginning to see the benefits of adopting a new vegetarian lifestyle. Already it was gaining popularity amongst the younger generation of vampires. It would take a lot of tweaking before the older vampires accepted the change but Rosalie was confident that within a few decades it could happen.

"I am hoping by the end of the week." Rosalie confessed. "I know it is your five year anniversary."

"It is." Bella glanced down at her growing belly. She was pregnant with her second child. "We're planning a huge celebration."

"Am I allowed to bring gifts?" Rosalie questioned archly.

"As long as they are not expensive." Bella replied suspiciously.

Rosalie shook her blonde curls in disbelief. Why couldn't Bella accept a few luxuries? Well once they were given she couldn't give them back. "I promise you they were all cheap." She lied smoothly.

"Good." Bella said with a satisfied smile. "Everyone will be coming. You'll be able to hold Embry and Angela's baby. He's so cute Rose. He's so tiny still after being born premature but he's thriving none the less."

"They would let me hold their baby." Rosalie felt very emotional. She knew this was a big show of trust on everyone's part. "I look forward to it and of course being able to see and hold my little namesake." Her eyes glistened as she gazed at little Rose.

"I can't wait to see you." Bella sighed wistfully. She enjoyed their skype talks but it wasn't the same as seeing her friend in the flesh. So much had changed in the intervening years. Charlie was now dating Sue Clearwater. Bella hoped that her dad would pull his head out of his ass soon and propose to the Clearwater matriarch. Leah had left La Push and the pack behind. She needed the space; there were too many bitter memories. It had done the she-wolf a lot of good; she had just graduated from college and was dating a doctor. Like Rosalie she intended to come back to the reservation for Bella and Jacob's five year wedding anniversary.

"It won't be long now." Rosalie agreed. She sighed as someone called her name. She was being summoned. "I am afraid I have to go."

"Already?" Bella couldn't hide her disappointment.

"No rest for the wicked." Rosalie muttered.

"Don't you mean no rest for the good hearted." Bella corrected her.

"Give it a rest." Rosalie snapped irritably. "Next you'll be giving me your love."

"I love you, Rosalie." Bella said in amusement.

"Ugh." Rosalie grimaced before her expression smoothed out as she once again gazed at little Rose with affection. "Keep her safe for me." She pleaded.

"Always." Bella promised. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Bella." Rosalie waved at little Rose and blew her a kiss. Seconds later the screen went blank.

Bella sighed wistfully. She always felt melancholy after one of her brief chats with Rosalie but she was buoyed up by the fact that she would be seeing her soon. Bella dropped a kiss on top of her restless daughter's head. Little Rose was dying to be put down. Bella gently placed her on the floor and watched as Rose immediately crawled toward her toys. Bella stood up and cradled her rounded belly as she followed her firstborn child. She reflected on how different her life would have been if not for Rosalie acting as her voice of reason. Edward was with Tanya now. He had finally decided to give the feisty blonde what she wanted. They made an odd couple. Tanya was definitely the one in control. It gladdened Bella's heart that he wasn't going to be alone for eternity.

The front door swung open and Jacob came inside. He grinned when he saw his wife and daughter. He bent down and scooped little Rose up in one arm before putting the other across Bella's shoulders. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you, too." Bella said happily as she snuggled into his warm body and smiled.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
